Vinculos
by Ego Cat
Summary: Vínculos...Perdidos...Quebrados...Ignorados...inexistentes e... novos. Até onde você chegaria para criar vínculos com alguém? E depois de conseguilo, conseguiria mantêlo?
1. Capitulo um, Romances de escola

Perso: hahahahaha- fala

"jajajaja"- pensamento

**Vdfxdfdsfs**- lugar onde o povo tah

(bsvhsgjasgha0-meus comentarios

**Romances de escola**

Essa fic é uma UA,Sakura , Sasuke e Naruto estão no 1° A ,Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji, estão no 1° B, Hinata, Kiba e Shino estão no 1° C e Temari, Gaara e Kankouru estão no 1º D todos estão no 1° ano do colegial.Tenten, Lee e Neji estão no 2° ano,na classe 2° A mas são amigos de alguns alunos do 1°.

Haruno Sakura sente aquele amor por Sasuke. Esta é uma das garotas mais bonitas da escola, tem cabelos longos cor-de-rosa. É conhecida por todos na escola, mais por ser bonita, e amiga de Naruto, o mesmo q chama muita atenção, mas sua beleza e inteligência ajudam muito também.

Uchiha Sasuke, não sabe, mas gosta muito de sua companheira de classe, Haruno Sakura.Sasuke, como sempre é o todo popular lindo maravilhoso e frio da escola.Sempre com mil garotas aos seus pés, mas sempre dando fora em todas.Já q esse pretende só se focar na escola e no Taijutsu, já q ele pretende superar seu irmão em tudo.

Uzumaki Naruto adoro Sakura como uma irmã, afinal eles são amigos desde pequenos, Naruto acha Hinata a garota mais fofinha do colégio. É simplesmente, um lindo garoto, q estraga sua beleza com as idiotices de sempre, se bem q varias garotas se apaixonam por ele sem querer, é muito pop também, por ser querido por todos.

Hyuuga Hinata ama o Naruto. Ela é bonita, mas não chama muita atenção, já que tem um sério problema de timidez.

Yamanaka Ino não gosta de ninguém, ela gosta mesmo é de ficar, ela e Shikamaru são ótimos amigos. É uma das garotas mais lindas da escola, ela e sua melhor amiga Haruno Sakura, vivem discutindo, mas todos sabem q se mexeu com uma mexeu com a outra.

Nara Shikamaru, pra varia acha tudo problemático, esse é super amigo de Ino.

Mitsashi Tenten não é popular, mas também não é uma completa desconhecida, ela é muito bonita também. Ela e Neji estão namorando.

Hyuuga Neji. É simplesmente um dos garotos mais bonitos da escola, mas não é lá muito pop, já que é muito frio mesmo.

Rock Lee por incrível q pareça é popular, já que não da para não notar alguém como ele, vive dando em cima da Sakura, e é um dos garotos mais alegres e gentis da escola.

Inuzuka Kiba trabalha de meio período num pet shop, onde adotou um cachorrinho chamado Akamaru, que é a mascote das classes do 1º ano.

Aburame Shino trabalha meio período num lugarzinho de estudos de insetos.

Akimichi Chouji come muito.

Sabaku no Temari é umas das meninas mais temidas da escola, já que simplesmente tem um pavio curto. Por incrível que pareça essa tem uma chodó na escola, cujo o nome é Haruno Sakura, é umas das únicas meninas que ela não intimida, as outra são simplesmente as amigas de sakura, e umas meninas de sua classe.

Sabaku no Gaara, é lindo, mas não tem tantas meninas ao seu pé como Sasuke, porque esse simplesmente mete medo em algumas.

Kakashi-sensei, acaba de dar uma explicação sobre um trabalho q acabara de passar.

Kakashi: Bom, vamos dividir os grupos para o trabalho.

Sakura: Mas kakashi-sensei, o trabalho é só pra mês que vem

Kakashi: Eu sei sakura, mas acho melhor dividir os grupos agora... Antes q eu esqueça que eu sou eu que tenho que dividir os grupos

Sakura: H-hai kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: Bom vou começar, vou retirar os nomes desse potinho, os grupos, vão ser de apenas 3 pessoas, e não adianta tentar trocar ¬¬entenderam?

A classe toda: HAAAAIIIIII

Kakashi começa, a dividir os grupos, algumas pessoas reclamavam e outras festejavam.

Kakashi: Bom agora o grupo 7 O sensei pega um nome no potinho - Haruno Sakura

A atenção de sakura q estava presa numa conversa com algumas meninas dizendo que queriam ser do grupo de um certo Uchiha, é voltada para seu sensei

O professor pega outro nome

Kakashi: Agora o 2º nome Uchiha Sasuke

Sakura fica numa felicidade só, Sasuke nem da bola, e Naruto já fica de cara virada

Naruto grita: NÃO GOSTEI NEM UM POCO DE VOCÊ NO GRUPO DO OTÁRIO DO SASUKE

Antes q Sasuke pudesse responder pelo fato de Naruto ter o chamado de otário, Sakura se pronunciou

Sakura berra, dando um soco na cabeça de Naruto: CALA A BOCA NARUTOOOOOOOO, VOCÔ NÃO TEM QUE GOSTAR DE NADA, E O SASUKE-KUN NÃO EH OTÁRIOOOOOO -

A classe e kakashi já estavam acostumadas com essa cena, já que Naruto não gostava de nenhum menino que desce em cima de Sakura, e muito menos dos que ela dava em cima, fora o fato de que ele sempre acabava socado.

Naruto que esfregava a mão na cabeça, e reclamava q havia doido, tem a atenção presa pelo seu sensei.

Kakashi faz mistério: Bom e o último nome é...-, Derrepente um sorrisinho é tomado em sua face - Acho que é seu dia de sorte Naruto

Naruto resmunga: -Não entendi kakashi-sensei -

Kakashi: Bom o ultimo nome do grupo 7 é...Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto já corria pra dar um abraço em Sakura: OBAAAAAAA, SAKURA-CHAAAAANNNNNN, VOCÊ VIU!? VOCÊ VIU!? EU FIQUEI NO SEU GRUPO-

Sakura: Não berra naruto, lógico que eu vi e ouvi, não sou surda nem cega. - e recebe o abraço do amigo

Sakura: Mas trate de não me fazer pagar mico na frente do sasuke-kun - ela cochicha no ouvido do loiro.

A classe volta em seu estado normal, Sakura acaba por ficar conversando com Naruto, e Sasuke fica a observar seus novos companheiros de trabalho de grupo.E kakashi continua com a divisão de grupos.

Na sala do 1º B acontecia o mesmo

Kurenai: Bom e o grupo 9 vai ser...Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba e Aburame Shino

Os três se olharam...

Kiba: Sem problemas

Shino: Por mim tudo bem

Hinata diz bem baixinho: E-eu também não vejo problema, Kurenai-sensei

Kurenai: Então vamos continuar.

E não é que a mesma coisa acontecia no 1° C

Asuma: Vamos agora para o grupo 10, certo!?- Yamanaka Ino. O sensei pega um outro nome no potinho:

-Nara Shikamaru e –

Asuma pega o ultimo nome: Akimichi Chouji

Ino reclama: Aaaaaaa Asuma-sensei, posso troca de grupo!?, o Chouji só come e o Shikamaru só dorme não to a fim de fazer o trabalho toda sozinha -

Asuma: Não, você não pode, agora, por favor, fique quieta e me deixa termina, pode ser!?

Ino resmunga: Hai

E no 2º A

Gai: -E no grupo 6 vão estar –

Gai-sensei pega um nome no potinho: –Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee - faz pose de Nice Guy

Lee: -Haaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii Gai-sensei, prometo fazer o meu melhor - devolve a pose para Gai.

Gai: - e no grupo do meu querido Lee vão estar também - pega dois nomes de uma vez - Certo não quero saber de namoricos no meio da hora do trabalho, já q no grupo do meu querido Lee estão, Hyuuga Neji e Tenten

Tenten pula em cima de neji: -Aaaaaaaaa que sorte Neji -

Neji (envergonhado por Tenten o estar agarrando no meio da classe toda) diz: É mesmo.

E finalmente no 1ºD

-Temari no seu grupo estão - o sensei pega dois papeizinhos –

O sensei remunga: Seus irmãos, nossa só pode ser macumba, vocês já tiveram sorte de cair na mesma classe, agora são do mesmo grupo -

Teamri bufa: -humf -

No 1° A

O celular de Sakura começa a vibrar, ela estava sentada do lado de Naruto e Sasuke, já que kakashi mandou os grupos se juntarem e conversarem sobre o projeto, só fez isso, porque não tava a fim de dar aula, e já estava adiantado com seu cronograma.

Naruto: -o q foi sakura-chan?-

Sakura: -A Ino me mandou uma mensagem, dizendo que ela já sabe o grupo dela do trabalho, e que as fontes de fofocas dela, disseram q todo o colégio tá sendo dividido em grupos de 3.

Naruto: -mas por que todo o colégio, achei que fosse trabalho só pro 1° ano

Sakura: -É eu também não sei por que, vô manda uma mensagem perguntando - ela faz o que disse que iria fazer e espera a reposta.

A Haruno desesperada para ter uma conversa com o Uchiha: -Sasuke-kun, você também ta curioso?-

Sasuke diz num tom frio: -Nem um pouco, pouco me importo com futilidades como essa –

Sakura ia responder algo, quando seu celular vibra de novo

Naruto comenta: -Nossa ela é rápida -

Sakura -Até parece que não conhece ela Naruto -

Naruto -o que ela respondeu?

Sakura: -ela disse que parece que depois do trabalho, vai ter uma gincana, em que todo o colégio vai participar, e que os grupos vão ser os mesmos dos trabalhos.

Naruto diz num tom de quem entendeu.-Aaaaaahhhhhhhh -


	2. A confusão

Perso: hahahahaha- fala

"jajajaja"- pensamento

**Vdfxdfdsfs**- lugar onde o povo tah

(bsvhsgjasgha0-meus comentarios

**A confusão**

Sakura: Já bateu o sinal pro intervalo?

Um qualquer da sala: Acabou de bater

Sakura: Nossa eu nem reparei - sua face rubra um pouco a deixando muito meiga

Temari: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que fofinhaaaaaaa - Temari aparece do nada na sala de aula e da um super mega aperto em sakura

Sakura: Te-Temari-chan to ficando sem ar

A cena era quase tão famosa quanto a de Naruto apanhando da Haruno

Sakura: Ano...Sasuke-kun que ir comer com agente, nós vamos lanchar lá no pátio

Sasuke: Não – Ele responde olhando pro lado, e num tom frio muito familiar.

Temari: deixa ele pra lá, Sakura-hime, vamos só nós, não é Naruto!?-Temari diz sorrindo para Sakura, pois percebeu que essa ficou sentida com o não de Sasuke, e por um segundo ela vira a cara para Sasuke, que percebe o olhar de Temari, olhar estilo"eu não gostei do que você fez", não era um olhar muito bom de se receber , ainda mais quando era o de Temari

Sakura: Temari-chan para de me chamar de HIME - Sakura estava vermelha

Temari: Mas porque!? Você ficou tão linda naquela festa a fantasia de princesa, que agora vai ser pra sempre uma hime pra mim -Temari mostra a foto que estava em seu bolso.

Na hora em que Temari tira e estende a foto, Sasuke olha de esguelha , e fica surpreso de como Sakura realmente estava bonita, ela estava simplesmente linda, delicada, nada de maquiagem pesada, com cabelos presos em um delicado coque, mas não aqueles coques de bailarina, era um coque estilo Cinderela, vestido rosinha, uma delicada coroa na cabeça, e um lindo sorriso no rosto.

Sakura: AI meu deus você guarda isso no bolso!? - Sakura estava indignada, e super vermelha

Temari que repara em Sasuke, vermelhinho, por causa da foto, da um mini-sorriso, estilo aqueles,"há, te peguei"e volta sua atenção para Sakura e Naruto

Naruto: Olhaaaaa que linda Sakura-chan - Naruto deixa a Haruno ainda mais vermelha.

Sasuke: "Não é que ela realmente ficou muito kawai"

Temari: Você não concorda que a Sakura ficou linda Sasuke!?- Temari estava com uma cara de cínica

Sasuke: Humf, que seja

Temari: Que tipo de resposta é essa, seu estúpido - Essa já ia começar a brigar com Sasuke, quando vê a cara de Sakura meio preocupada ,e resolve nem começar, já que sabia que sakura odiava quando Temari brigava com Sasuke.

Temari: Hime, Naruto, vamos descer!? - Temari volta ao seu estado normal

Os dois: Haaaaiiiii –

Sakura: E para de me chamar de Hime.

Os 3 já tinham saído da sala, e Sasuke resolveu ir para o telhado do colégio, quando ele se levanta, deixa cair um dos cadernos de sakura, e de dentro do caderno, cai um panfleto de onde ele pratica Taijutsu.

"Será que ela ta pensando em fazer taijutsu, ou só vai pra lá, pra me encher o saco!? Humf, até que essa menina não é tão idiota quanto as outras"-"até que..."sasuke da um sorrisinho-"pensando bem, aquilo não é lugar pra mulher"-pensa ele indo embora e estranhando seus pensamentos de até que seria legal ter a garota fazendo taijutsu com ele, mas se lembrando que achava a mesma irritante.

No caminho para o pátio, Temari, Naruto e Sakura encontram Ino.

Sakura: Porcaaaaaaaaaa- Sakura vai ao encontro dessa, e deixa Temari e Naruto pra trás

Ino: Testaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sakura: Iiiiiiiaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii shikamaru!?

Shikamaru: Oi sakura

Sakura: E esse ai com vocês, quem é!?

Shikamaru: Esse é o Chouji

Ino: Ele é do nosso grupo de trabalho

Sakura: Muito prazer, Haruno Sakura

Chouji: Akimichi Chouji

Sakura: Mas que sorte a de vocês ein!? Quer dizer que ficaram no grupo um do outro

Ino: Não sei se posso chamar isso de sorte, e o seu grupo, qual é!?

Sakura abre um sorriso de ponta a ponta e responde - Nesse caso tive mais sorte que vocês, cai no grupo do Naruto e do...

Ino: Do...quem?

Sakura: Do do SASUKE-KUN

Ino: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA, não acredito!!!!To super feliz por você, que sortuda que você é-Ino abraça a amiga e as duas começam a pular. Ino sabia o quão feliz Sakura estava afinal ela sabia o quanto Sakura amava Sasuke, amava tanto ele, que fez Ino para de gostar dele, quando viu o quanto Sakura gostava do menino.

Shikamaru e Chouji ficaram olhando as duas sem entender nada, Shikamaru sabia da paixão da Haruno pelo Uchiha, afinal por ser amigo da Ino conseqüentemente virou amigo de Sakura também. Mas este não entendia porque tanta animação, só porque ela ficou no grupo de Sasuke.

Shikamaru: Que problemáticas

Temari: Porque tanta animação!?-Temari e Naruto chegam onde os outros estavam , já que os dois ficaram pra trás quando a Haruno correu para falar com a Yamanaka.

Sakura: Eu tava contando pra porquinha que cai no grupo do sasuke-kun

Temari: Aaaaaafffffff que droga, você sabe que eu não gosto do modo de como esse menino trata você , né!?

Sakura: É eu sei Tema-chan

Temari: E quem é o outro palerma do seu grupo?

Sakura: É o Naruto

Temari: Pelo menos alguém útil, vê se cuida dela Naruto

Naruto: Pode deixar, vou cuidar direitinho dela e se aquele Sasuke estúpido a magoar, eu quebro ele ò.ó

Sakura: Eeeeeeiiiiii parem com isso, eu não sou uma menina indefesa, sei muito bem me defender, e o sasuke-kun não é estúpido¬¬

Temari: Certo, certo, vamos comer

Naruto: Comidaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, -Naruto chama a atenção de todo o andar, e logo em seguida leva um soco de Sakura

Sakura: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, acabei esquecendo de apresentar vocês, bom Shikamru, Chouji, esses são meus queridos amigos-ela aponta para Temari e Naruto - Temari e Naruto e esses são - ela aponta para Shikamaru e Chouji - Shikamaru e Chouji - diz ela olhando para Temari e Naruto.

Shikamaru e Chouji: Prazer

Naruto: Prazer

Temari: Humf

Shikamaru olha para ela e pensa "Nossa é incrível como ela é super meiga e simpática com a Sakura, e com desconhecidos...humf, que problemática"e esse ganha um sorrisinho em sua face, o qual ninguém percebe porque estão todos andando e conversando sobre o que vão comer"adoro meninas problemáticas"pensa ele

**Já no pátio**

Sakura: E não é que o Naruto e o Chouji estão se dando bem

Ino: Lógico os dois só pensam em comer

E as duas começam a rir

**Na sala do 2º A**

Tenten: Neji anda logo

Lee: É vai logo Neji, eu quero ver a Sakura-san ainda hoje.

Neji: Ta ta , to da Sakura que tem que agüenta essa animação toda do Lee

Tenten: Larga a mão de ser resmungão - Tenten fazia biquinho

-Neji: Ta - E Neji revirava os olhos.

**Dois min depois, no pátio.**

Lee: Saaaaaaaaakuraaaaa-san

Sakura: Bom dia Lee, bom dia Tenten-chan, bom dia Neji-sama.

Tenten: Nossa não precisa de tanta formalidade com o Neji Sakura

Sakura: Mas vocês não falaram que o Neji-sama gosta que estranhos o chamem formalmente!?

Neji: É eu gosto mesmo, mas creio eu que todos daqui tirando o gordinho que eu não conheço, já não são mais estranhos

Chouji: Do-do que você me chamou!?-Chouji fica com a voz meio alterada de raiva

Neji: De gordinho, porque!? Não gostou!? Vamos combinar que magro você não é.

Chouji tem um ataque de raiva e pula em cima de Neji, tentando bater nele, na confusão Chouji empurra Temari sem querer e essa que estava distraída pensando que Shikamaru até que era bonitinho, cai em cima de uma mesa, (uma daquelas mesas dobráveis, estilo as de bar) a mesa dobra, e um copo de saque q estava no outro lado dela, voa em cima de Lee, e um único gole que cai em sua boca, faz o mesmo ficar bêbado, Lee descontrolado começa a quebrar tudo e berrar varias coisas sem sentido.Temari que acabara de se recuperar do tombo, queria saber quem tinha a empurrado, essa então começa a berrar

Temari: Quem foi o filho da Piiiiiiiii que me empurrou!?-

Ela olha para Shikamaru, que estava olhando a confusão, não se sabe por que, ela conclui que tinha sido ele o causador de seu tombo, ela a fim de revidar o tombo pula em cima dele, só aumentando a confusão. Sasuke que havia resolvido voltar para classe antes do sinal tocar, pois não estava a fim de agüentar as meninas enchendo o saco, esbarra em Naruto sem querer, este que estava tentando acalmar Lee, mas Sasuke simplesmente ignora Naruto e nem pede desculpas, Naruto que não gostou nem um pouco de ser ignorado pelo menino que ele mais odeia, começa a berrar com ele.

Naruto: Bom já que já tem uma confusão enorme armada, não faz mal aumentar um pouco, com mais uma.

Ele põe a mão no ombro de Sasuke, o puxa e da um soco na cara dele, começando mais uma briga "vô descontar toda a raiva que eu tenho desse desgraçado".

Gaara e Hinata que estavam descendo as escadas para o pátio um do lado do outro, não porque queriam, mas por pura coincidência, olham para aquilo pasmos.

Tenten: Gaara vai parar a briga de sua irmã!

Gaara: Ta - Diz ele de má vontade, mas vai porque sabe que sua irmã não pode ganhar mais uma suspensão ou advertência à toa.

Tenten: E você Hinata, vai parar a briga do seu primo!

Hinata: H-hai.

Tsunade, a diretora da escola, entra no local onde todos estavam, e se depara com o lugar totalmente destruído, fora os causadores da confusão divididos da seguinte maneira.

Chouji e Neji se atracando com Hinata tentando separa-los.

Temari e Shikamaru com Gaara tentando separa-los, só que como esse levou um soco, estourou e entrou na briga também.

Lee destruindo tudo, e Tenten e Ino atrás dele tacando varias coisas no mesmo, na tentativa de deixa-lo inconsciente, mas só conseguiam destruir mais ainda o lugar

E finalmente Sasuke e Naruto se quebrando com Sakura tentando separa-los desesperadamente.

Vendo essa trágica sena Tsunade tem um ataque de nervos e começa a berrar chamando a atenção de todos.

Sakura: Tsu-tsunade-sama - diz Sakura paralisada de medo.Sendo a única capaz de pronunciar algo.

Lee que estava no seu estado bêbado, não parou de berrar e quebrar coisa, Ino e Tenten com raiva, tacam ao mesmo tempo uma pedra cada uma na direção de Lee, só que ele sem querer desvia e as pedras caem na cara de Tsunade.

Essa começa a ferver de raiva, e da um soco em Lee, que cai desmaiado, mas logo acorda em seu estado normal.

Tsunade: O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

A sena de agora era de Ino e Tenten petrificadas de medo, ao lado de Lee, sem entender nada. Gaara,Shikamaru, e Temari, com as mãos levantadas e punhos fechados, um querendo acertar o outro. Chouji no chão um pouco machucado, e Neji em cima dele, na mesma posição de Shikamaru, Temari e Gaara, só que com Hinata segurando sua mão.Sasuke e Naruto quase se socando com Sakura no meio deles.Todos totalmente petrificados,menos Lee que não entendia nada.

Tenten: Eeeerrrrrr...

Tsunade: Eeeerrrrr o que!?-Tsunade berrava - Bom como vejo que ninguém consegue me responder, todos pra minha sala agoraaaaaaaaa

Todos, menos Gaara, Neji e Sasuke: Haaaaaiiiiiiiii - dizem todos baixinho e carregando o final da palavra.

pepi-kun, obrigada pela review, jah vo faze o 3 cap


	3. 1 dia de faxina

Tsunade:Imagino que não seja surpresa nenhuma pra vocês que estão todos suspensos, não é?

Todos:Haaaiii

Tsunade:Ótimo, assim eu não tenho que aturar alunos histéricos contentando a suspensão, bom, a suspensão de vocês vai ser de 3 dias, e vocês vão ter que limpar a sujeira que fizeram, por isso, vão ficar depois da aula aqui na escola limpando tudo, ateh acabarem.

Ino:Mas isso não eh justo, eu não fiz nada ò.ó

TenTen e Sakura:Agenten também não

Hinata diz ao mesmo tempo que as duas:E-e-eu também não fiz nada Tsunade-sensei.

Tsunade:Não me interessa se vocês fizeram ou não, estavam todos lá e ponto final.E ateh onde me lembro, senhoritas Mitsashi TenTen e Yamanaka Ino, ambas me tacaram pedras na cara ù.ú

Ino:mas Tsunade-sensei, era pra pegar no Lee

Tsunade:è mas não pego né!?Agora parem de reclamar e andem logo, shispem da minha sala ò.ó-Tsunade agora começa a cochichar em um tom melancólico mais pra si mesma, mas acaba cochichando um pouco alto e todos a ouvem-Deviam agradecer que eu não faço vocês ajoelharem no milho e nem mando dar chibatadas em vocês, que nem minha mãe fazia comigo, Ah Mama porque?porque você fazia isso?

Tsuanade repara que estão todos olhando pra ela - SAIAM DAQUI AGORA!!!!!11

Todos saem da sala da diretora

Temari:Eu ein! Ess daí bebeu de novo!?

Ino:Mulher loca ¬¬

Sakura:É...mas agora eu vou chegar atrasada no meu compromisso por culpa dessa confusão

Naruto:Anooo...Anooo, sakura-chan, você quer que eu va com você?

Sakura:Aaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii quero sim naruto

Naruto:Yoooooshiiiiiii, vo te um encontro com a sakura-chaaaaannnn-Naruto começa a berrar todos feliz

Sasuke:Para de berrar merda, dobe-Enquanto fala isso Sasuke da um murro na cabeça de Naruto, sem saber porque, a idéia de naruto tendo um encontro com sakura o incomodo um poço.Por causa do murro de Sasuke, naruto cambaleia um pouco e acaba caindo da escada.

Temari:Bom vamos voltar pras nossas devidas salas!?afinal agente ainda tem mais duas aulas, antes da hora fachina começar

Naruto:Itaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii

Shikamaru:Vamos ino, Chouji?

Ino e chouji:Hai

E os 3 vão andando para sua sala

Gaara que estava olhando pra Ino, mas por sorte dele ninguém percebeu, pelo menos era o que ele pensava,sai andando sem falara nada.seu irmão o segue.

Temari:Até mais Sakura-hime

Sakura:Para de me chamar de Hime PORRAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Lee:Nossa, sakura-san fico irrita com o apelida que a Temari deu

Sakura:Ã!?A , desculpa, mas eu odeio esse apelido, me faz parecer uma patricinha retardada¬¬

Lee:Mas por que você não gosto?Eu acho que fico lindoo, SA-KU-RA-HI-ME

Sasuke:ela acbo de fala poruqe não gostou, e você pergunta de novo!? ¬¬ e ainda usa apelido

Lee dá uma encarada em sasuke, do tipo"cala a boca por que eu te odeio"e responde-Se você não percebeu, ninguém ta falando com você

Sakura:Lee, não precisa falar assim com o sasuke-kun,e por favor, nõa use o apelido ONEGAI-sakura agora fazia biquinho

Lee:Já que você está pedindo...haaaaiiiii!!!

Neji:Vamos Lee?

Lee:Haaaiii

Neji, lee e tenten vão para sua classe

Kiba:Bom nós também temos que ir

Shino:Hinata nós estamos indo.

Hinata:M-mas e o naruto-kun!? ó.ò

Sakura que avia percebido a queda de Hinata por naruto, resolve dar uma força pra amiga

Sakura:Hinata!

Hinata:Nani!?

Sakura:Por que você não leva o naruto pra enfermaria!?

Hinata:NANIIII!!!???

Sakura:Não se preucupa, o Kiba avisa o sensei que estiver dando aula na classe de vocês agora que você foi leva ele na enfermaria e eu avisa pro sensei da nossa classe que o naruto tá na enfermaria

Hinata:D-demo...

Sakura:Ag chega de frescura, você foi a única que se preucupo com ele, leva logo pow ò.ó

Hinata:H-haii

Kiba:Então agente jah tah indo, pode dexar que eu aviso o sensei

Hinata desce a escada pra encontar um naruto passando a mão na cabeça na tentativa de aliviar a dor.

Hinata:Na-naruto-kun

Naruto:Hinata!?

Hinata:Eu vo te leva pra enfermaria, por favor venha comigo

Naruto:hahahahah não precisa, eu to ótimo

Hinata:Mas a sua cara tah com a marca da escada!

Naruto:Ah mas não ta doende hehehehe

Hinata:Mesmo a-assim, eu insisto, por favor naruto-kun

Naruto:Ta bom, jah que você insisti eu vo, mas e a aula?

Hinata:Sakura-chan já deu um jeito nisso

Naruto:Típico dela-ele agora abre um sorriso-Sabe, ela sempre tah um passo a frente, eh assim desde pequena

Hinata:Vocês se conhecem faz tempo?

Naruto:desde pequenos, achu q a conheci quando tinha unas 5 anos

Hinata:Nossaaaa, quanto tempo

Naruto:è, somos melhores amigos desde então

Hinata:e-e você gosta dela, desde dessa época!?

Naruto leva a pergunta pro lado"Você gosta dela como amiga desde pequeno":Lógico né

Hinata abaixa a cabeça e deixa a franja cobrir seus olhos:Aaaahhh

Naurto:vamos então-ele percebe que ela ficou triste do nada-Hinata, tudo bem com você?

Hinata:H-hai-ela agora respira fundo e forja um falso sorriso

Naruto:então vamos

Enquanto isso no andar de cima

Sakura:Anooo, sasuke-kun, arigatou pelo murro que você deu no Naruto, e por me ajudar com o lee quando ele resolveu usar aquele maldito apelido ¬¬

Sasuke:Só fiz akilo por que eles tavam me enchendo, não foi por sua causa

Sakura:Mesmo assim, arigaotu

Sasuke:que seja, vamos pra classe!

Sakura:Haaaaiiiiii

E ambos se dirigem a classe

Bééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééémmmmmmm(isso eh u sinal da escola)

Sakura:aaaaiii hora de fachina ¬¬

Sasuke:o naruto não volto até agora!? Ele tah tentando fugir!?

Sakura:Ele não se atreveria sasuke-kun

Sasuke:Eu vo até a enfermaria atrás do folgado ¬¬

Sakura:hai

Sasuke vai se afastando e quando tah pra crusar a porta da sala ele para, se vira e diz-Sakura, você não vem?

Sakura:Nani, você tah me chamando ra i junto com você sasuke-kun? .

Sasuke:To ¬¬

Sakua sai correndo se joga no braço de sasuke e diz-Vamos

Sasuke:Larga o meu braço agora!

Sakura:Ah gomen –E larga o braço dele

Chegando na enfermaria

Sasuke bate na porta e uma voz manda ele entrar

Sakura:Nós viemos aqui ra ver Uzumaki Naruto

Enfermeira: Ah sim, ele está ali atraz daquela cortina com uma amiga que parece estar um tanto triste.Bom, mas ele está ali dormindu, graças a deus ¬¬

Sakura:Imagino que ele tenha dado muito trabalho '

Enfermeira:Como deu ¬¬

Sakura:Obrigada por cuidar dele-se curva

Enfermeira:Não foi nada, tirando a dor de cabeça, bom podem ir lá vê-lo

Sakura:haaaiii

Atraz da cortina

Hinata pensava: Que pena que o naruto-kun gosta da sakura-chan, mas tambem não é atoa, eles se conhecem desde pequenos, e ela é bonita inteligente, sabe fala que nem gente, perto dela eu não so nada

Derrepente a cortina se abre

Sakura:Ah hinata, ele ta bem?

Hinata leva um susto e cai da cadera

Sakura abaixa pra ajuda-la e ver se ela está bem

Sakura:Você tah bem!?

Hinata:H-Haii-e vira o rosto pra esconder as lagrimas que estavam prestes a cair

Sakura:Que bom, soh faltava agente ter mais um machucado haahahaha, vamos levanta, eu te ajudo-Sakura estende a mão para Hinata para ela se levantar

Hinata:Arigatou

Sasuke:Agora é só acordar esse inútil ¬¬

Sakura:Hai, pode dechar cumigo ò.ó

Sakura chega bem perto do ouvido de naruto, dexando uma Hinata mais triste ainda, e um sasuke intrigado e com uma pitada de ciúmes, que logo desaparece com o ocorrido seguinte.

Sakura:NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, HORA DE ACORDAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Naruto acorda e levanta com tudo por conta do susto que o berro da sakura deu, por causa disso, ele acaba dando uma cabeçada na testa de sakura

Sakura:Itaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii

Sasuke:Naruto no Baka ¬¬

Naruto:Itaaaaiiiiiiiiii, que dor-de-cabeça

Sakura:Naruto sua anta, por que me deu uma cabeçada? Ò.ó

Naruto:Pow sakura-chan a culpa não eh minha, você que veio berra no meu ouvido

Sakura:Aaaaaiiiiiii que sabe decha

Naruto e sakura estavam agora esfregando suas testas, jah que a cabeçada foi mais um testada.

Sakura:Bom naruto, hinata, nós temos que ir pro pátio pra fachina aquele lugar , vamo

Naruto:haaaiiiii

Todos vão saindo quando a enfermeira os para

Enfermeira:Naruto, você não pode fazer muito esforço, faxina aquilo mas não abusa, eu na verdade recomendo que você fique sentado descansando

Naruto:Yoooshiiiiiiiii, valeu sasuke, se não fosse você e seu murro eu não teria caído da escada e escapado da faxinaaaaa, se ferro toxaaaaauuuummmm

Sasuke:Eu sugiro que você corra se você não quiser morrer agora-Ele fala isso com o tom mais ameaçador que possuía

Naruto sai correndo e sasuke vai atraz dele

Sakura e Hinata ficam pra traz

Sakura:Hinata...que que aconteceu pra você ficar tão cabisbaixa assim?

Hinata:E-eu n-não sei do que você está falando sakura-chan

Sakura:Ah Hinata nem vem com essa, ta na cara que você tah triste, vamos desembuxa, fala logo o que o idiota do naruto te fez?

Hinata:e-ele só me conto que te conhece desde pequena, só isso, nada de mais...e eu não to triste

Sakura:aaaahhhhh Jah entendi, ele falo que me conhece desde pequena e você fico triste por que acha que tem alguma coisa entre agete!?Hahahah relaxa Hinata , nós somos como irmãos

Hinata coxicha num tom que ela achava que sakura não iria escutar, o que pra infelicidade dela não acontece-è mas ele disse que gosta de você desde que te conheceu

Sakura:aaaahhhhh ele fala isso pra todo mundo, mas ele quer dizer que gosta de mim como amiga ou irmã, nada mais que isso-Sakura vira pra Hinata, põem as mãos nos dois ombros del e diz-Hinata, relaxa o naruto não gosta desse jeito de mim, e nem eu dele, e se você quiser ficar com ele, acho melhor perder um pouco da sua timidez, ateh pq ele eh MUIIITTOOOO tapado, mas pode deixar que eu vo tah sempre aqui pra te dar uma mãozinha-Sakura pisca com o olho direito para Hinata

Hinata:Arigatou sakura-chan, mas não chama ele de tapado não, tah!?

Sakura:hahahah desculpa mas isso eh uma coisa impossível

As duas continaum a andar

No Pátio

Ino(aos berros):ESCUTA AQUI SEU FOLGADO, AJUDA A LIMPAR, INVEZ DE FICAR AI PARADO OLHANDO COMO SE FOSSE O DONO DO MUNDO

Gaara:eu to ajudando a varrer a poeira ¬¬ sua oxigenada

Ino:tah u cacete, vc tah eh sentado de braços cruzados com uma vassoura do lado ¬¬

Gaara:Ai não enche garota ¬¬

Temari:Gaara vai ajudar a limpar...AGORA!!! ò.ó

Gaara:tah tah ¬¬ oxigenadas

Ino:OXIGENADA EH A TUA MÃE

Temari:Ooooooooooooo não mete minha mãe no meio, se não eu esqueço que vc eh vc e te quebro ¬¬

Ino:foi mal, esqueci q vc era irmã desse vagabundo folgado

Temari:Ta perdoada, mas falando em folgado...Shikamaru acorda pra vida filho da piiiiiiiiii

Shikamaru:Que que se quer?

Temari:Da pra para de dormir e ajudar a limpar porra ¬¬?

Shikamaru:mas ainda faltam chegar a sakura, o sasuke o naruto e a Hyuuga.é injusto, desse jeito agente limpa mais que eles-ele fala isso naquele tom preguiçoso dele e volta a dormir.

Temari:A sakura deve ta ocupada, não arranja desculpa e vai limpar

No instante que Shikamaru ia reclamar de novo, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata chegam.

Sakura:Gomen pela demora, é que agente foi buscar o naruto na enfermaria.

Hinata:Na-naruto-kun, por que você não se senta ali!?- hinata aponta pra um pedaço de parede quebrada

Naruto:è acho que vo pra lá mesmo hinata

Neji:eeeeeeiiiiiiiii por que diabos o escandaloso vai senta e não ajudar a limpar!?

Hinata:Anoo neji-niisama é que a enfermeira mandou ele não fazer esforço

Neji:E como você sabe disso? ¬¬...Por um acaso o naruto te forço a leva-lo na enfermaria?

Hinata cora brutalmente

Sakura:Ah neji, não enche, eu que mande a Hinata leva ele

Neji:E por que você não levo ele?

Tenten:Por que ela não tava afim, larga a mão de ser chatu neji, decha eles em paz

Neji:mas tenten e se ele tentar alguma coisa com a minha prima?

Tenten:Ele não vai tentar nada, não vê que ele eh mais lerdo que uma porta!?

Naruto:Eeeeeeiiiiiiii

Sasuke:naruto cala a boca e senta, folgado

Naruto:Ora seeeuuuuu-Naruto jah estava pronta pra levanta e tentar da um soco em sasuke, mas é interrompido

Sakura:Naruto, senta logo, e não tente aumentar minha dor de cabeça ¬¬

Naruto:haaaiii sakura-chan

Temari:Bom calem a bouca e vamos a fachina

Todos estão fachinando, varrendo, passando pano nos lugares e talz

Sasuke estava varrendo num local perto de onde naruto estava, então naruto resolve zua com a cara dele, ele pega um vazinho que tinha perto dele e taca a terra toda no chão

Sasuke:Oe Dobe o que pensa que tah fazendo!?

Naruto:Ninguém mandou me provocar ¬¬

Sasuke:Se pensa que eu vo limpar isso tah muito enganado ¬¬

Naruto:è mas a não ser que você prove que fui que taquei a terra ai você vai ter que limpar XD

Sasuke:Filho da puta

Naruto acaba se empolgando e começa atacar terra de mais achando que ninguem tah vendo, mas pra infelicidade dele todos estavam fazendo exatamente o contrario.

Todos menos Hinata:NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO e num ato conjunto todos socam naruto fazendo o mesmo voar pra beeeemmmmm longe

Ino:Folgado ¬¬ pior que o ruivinho

Gaara:escuta aqui garota qual é o seu problema comigo!?

Ino:Nenhum, só que você é um folgado eu tento fugi do serviço

Gaara:Eu não tentei fugi de porra nenhuma

Ino:Ah não magina ¬¬

Tenten que jah tava cansada da briguinha dos dois fala-Ah da um tempo, arragem um quarto e resolvão seus prolemas ¬¬

Ino fica vermelha:Eiii Tenten que ideia é essa?

Tenten:Tah na cara que você gosta dele

Ino:Tah nada

Sakura:Ueh não discordo então eh por que eh

Ino:Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh cala a boca testuda

Tsunade aparece do nada e diz-Bom crianças, jah tah bom por hoje, podem ir pra casa

Temari:Crianças!?Ah da licença

Tsunade:Que fica limpando isso aki sozinha mocinha?

Temari:Não

Tsunade:Então não me enche-Nisso Tsunade vai embora

Naruto que chega da sua viagem e nota que tah todo mundo guardando os materiais de limpeza

Naruto:Anooo, já é hora de ir embora?

Sakura:Haaaiiii

Naruto:Então vamos Sakura-chan!?

Sakura:Ah, vamo sim

Temari:Sakura. Vocês vão pra quele lugar?

Sakura:Sim

Lee:Sakura-hime, pra onde vocês vão, será que eu poderia acompanha-la?

Sakura:Só por que você uso esse apelido desgraçado, não

Lee:Então eu retiro o que eu disse

Sakura:Tarde de amsi u.u

Sasuke:Mas você ainda não respondeu pra onde vocês vão

Sakura:Isso é segredo sasuke-kun, vamos naruto?

Naruto:Vamos

E assim sakura e naruto, vão embora deixando um grupo todo curioso, um Sasuke cum ciúmes, uma Hinata muuuiitoo intrigada, a única que sabia onde eles iam era Temari.

Temari:Bom eu também to indo, xau povo-E Temari se manda

Ino:To indo também

Shikamaru:Ino hoje eu não vo pode i com você

Ino:Por que?

Shikamaru:Chouji e eu combinamos de sair pra comer, e eu sei que você tem que tah em casa cedo hj

Ino:Tudo bem então, eu vo sozinha

Shikamaru:Então tha, to idno, vamo Chouji?

Chouji:Vamu

E os dois vão embora.

Neji:TenTen, vamos também?

Tenten:Claro

Os dois vão embora

Lee:Bom já que não tem nada pra mim faze aqui vou andar por ai e usar o poder da minha juventude pra ficar mais forte ò.ó

Ino:que?

Lee sai correndo. Kankouro sai andando sem dizer nada

Ino:É parece que só sobrou eu e você Gaara

Gaara:que seja

Ino:Ai chato ¬¬ to indo

Ino sai andando e Gaara vai atraz

Ino:Escuta por que você ta me seguindo?Seu Chato ¬¬

Gaara:Eu não to seguindo acontece que eu pego o mesmo caminho

Ino:Sei ¬¬

Fim desse capitulo XD desculpa gente, eu tente não fzer erros dessa vez, mas meu português é um lixo, e eu não tenho paciência de revisar a fic, nem tempo, mas se tiver muito ruim reclamem cumigo que no próximo capitulo eu me obrigo a revisar, prometo

Reviews:

pepi-kun: o trabalho e a gincana ainda vão demora um poquinho, tenha calma por favor

Uchiha Lara:Fico feliz que a minha fic tenha sido a mais engraçada pra você que bom que você gosto da temari, eu também adorei ela assim obrigada por ler ela e comentar

Haruno Sukura:Que bom que você gostou desculpa pelos erros e faltas de letras em palavras, eh q eu so uma shikamaru da vida e fiko com preguiça de revisa a fic XD hehehe e k está o 3° espero que goste

Painmaker:que bom que minha tentativa de piada deu certo XD

Sakurinha Rockbell:Desculpa novamente pelos erros, e que bom que gostou

Continuem comentando bjus


	4. A surpresa do taijutsu,felicidades de um

Perso: hahahahaha- fala

"jajajaja"- pensamento

**Vdfxdfdsfs**- lugar onde o povo tah

(bsvhsgjasgha0-meus comentarios

Gente encontrei um erro na minha fic.Bom, eu esqueci de fala q o sasuke tb se mando depois q a Sakura saiu com o Naruto.

**Cap:A surpresa do taijutsu,felicidades de umas, infelicidade de outros**

Naruto: Sakura-chan, tem certeza que não quer contar pra todo mundo?

Sakura: Naruto, já disse que não, eles vão rir da minha cara

Naruto: Demo, você não acha que a Ino vai faze um escândalo quando descobrir que a Temari sabe e ela não?

Sakura: È nisso você tem razão, mas eu não tenho culpa se a Temari descobriu sozinha...que que você queria que eu fizesse, ela grampeou meu telefone

Naruto: Naaaaniiiii? - Naruto estava agora com os olhos arregalados e muito surpreso.

Sakura: Lembra o dia que eu te contei que eu queria fazer as aulas com você também, então nesse dia ela tava testando um aparelho de grampear telefone, que ela ia usar pra escutar as conversas do Kankouru e usar como chantagem depois, ai ela acabo descobrindo.

**Flash Back On**

Sakura vai até seu telefone do urso polar da coca-cola que ganhou de natal e começa a discar o numero de telefone da casa de naruto.

Naruto: Alô, quem é?

Sakura: Naruto, sou eu a Sakura

Naruto: Saaaakuraaaa-chaaaannnnnn, o que você quer?

Sakura: AH NARUTO NÃO BERRA NO TELEFONE, EU NÃO SOU SURDAA!!!!

Naruto: Gomen

Sakura: Ta perdoado

Naruto: Demo, o que você quer?

Sakura: Aaahhhhh, então, sabe o que é -Sakura senti suas bochechas ficarem quentes - eeerrr, narutoeuquerofazerauladetaijutsucomvocê

Naruto: Hã?

Sakura: E-eu quero fazer aula de taijutsu com você

Naruto: Naniiiiiii?

Sakura: Eu quero deixar de ser essa sedenta que eu to sendo, meus pais querem que eu faça algum esporte, e bem, eu queria aprender a lutar pra poder me defender sozinha

Naruto: Demooo, Sakura-chan ,tem certeza!? Você pode se machucar

Sakura: Tenho certeza absoluta, eu não tenho medo de me machucar, cansei de ter imagem de garota inofensiva. - Sakura estava agora com a voz meio alterada como se estivesse brava

Naruto: Bom, Sakura-chan se você diz então tudo bem.Vamos um dia desses depois da aula nos matricularmos, eu passo ai e deixo um folhetinho da academia,ta!?

Sakura: Haaaaiiiiii - Sakura agora muda sua voz de alterada brava para doce e feliz - Arigatou Naruto

Naruto: Dinada sakura-chan

Sakura: Bye bye

Naruto: Tchau

Temari após escutar tudo desliga o aparelho pasma

Respira um poco, e fala sozinha - Aaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii como a minha Sakura-chan é fofinha, vai aprender a lutar, ooooohhhhhhhhhh.

Temari sai correndo de sua casa, e vai pra casa de Sakura, comemorar.

**Flash Back off**

Naruto: A Temari é um perigo mesmo

Sakura: Nem me diga

Naruto: Sakura-chan, nós chegamos, preparada?

Sakura abre um sorriso e diz-Eu nasci preparada baby - E pisca somente o olho direito

Naruto e Sakura entram na academia gargalhando.

Os dois vão a um balcão onde obviamente é a recepção.

Sakura: Licença, agente queria se matricular pra aulas de Taijutsu.

Recepcionista: Huuummm, vocês já sabem como a academia funciona?Para se matricular vocês precisam de seus pais com vocês.

Sakura: Ah sobre isso, meu pai já ligou pra cá e deixou a papelada toda pronta

Recepcionista: Por acaso vocês seriam Haruno Sakura e Uzumaki Naruto?

Sakura e Naruto: Haaaiiii

Recepcionista: Então só falta o pagamento, né?

Sakura: Haaaiii, aqui está - Sakura entrega um cheque a recepcionista

Recepcionista: Certo então esta tudo pronto, a carterinha de vocês já ta pronta, vocês podem começar a aulas agora mesmo.

A recepcionista entrega a carterinha para cada um e um kimono que fora comprado antes mesmo por telefone.

Sakura e Naruto agradecem e vão pra a sala de Taijutsu da grande academia

Ao entrarem lá são recepcionados pelo professor que pede que ambos se troquem e depois vão para o tatame. Depois de seguirem as ordens do professor, os dois se encontram no tatame. Lá aviam varias pessoa treinando, tanto garotas como garotos. O professor se dirigiu pra perto dos dois novos alunos e disse.

Sensei: Muito prazer meu nome é Taiko, Abirame Taiko, e eu vou ser o sensei de vocês.

Sakura: Muito prazer meu nome é Haruno Sakura

Naruto: E eu sou Uzumaki Naruto

Taiko-sensei: Bom, Sakura-san e Naruto-san, no momento eu não posso treiná-los, mas vou colocar dois dos meus melhores alunos para treiná-los.

Sakura: Nani?Como assim não pode treinar agente?Por que não?

Taiko-sensei: Calma sakura-san, é que tem um campeonato chegando para alunos entre 18, 19, 20, e 21 anos, e eu tenho q ajuda-los a treinar. Por tanto dois dos meus alunos que eu acredito que tenham a mesma idade de vocês vão treiná-los, e ensinar os primeiros passos para um aprendiz de taijutsu, logo após o campeonato eu ajudarei vocês.

Naruto: Ta bom então, faze o q né!?Cadê os dois que vão treina agente?

Taiko-sensei: Um minuto vou chama-los - Taiko sai para chamar os alunos que treinaram os dois

Sakura cochichando: Eu não queria ser treinada por dois idiotas qualquer

Naruto também cochichando: Calma sakura-chan, é só por um tempo, mas eu também não gostei nem um poço da idéia.

Taiko derrepente aparece com um lindo aluno, que se revela sendo uma grande surpresa

Naruto: O QUE O SASUKE-TEME TAH FAZENDO AKIIIIIIIII????

Taiko-sensei: Vocês se conhecem?

Sasuke: Infelizmente, eu estudo na mesma classe que os dois.

Taiko-sensei: Que ótimo, então isso vai facilitar as coisas

Naruto: Eu me recuso a ter aulas com o teme - Naruto vira a cara com o famoso biquinho de emburrado no rosto

Sakura: Eu quero que o sasuke-kun me ensine - Sakura diz toda feliz

Naruto para pra pensa e chega na conclusão que é melhor ter aula com Sasuke do que deixar ele se "aproveitar" da Sakura.

Naruto: Não mesmo, eu tenho aula com o teme assim você fica segura u.u

Sasuke: Humf, tanto faz pra mim, que seja você então dobe "É melhor do que ter a sakura se jogando em cima de mim"

Taiko-sensei: Então fica assim, Sasuke ajuda o Naruto-san e o Sai ajuda a Sakura-san

Sakura exclama um "aaaahhhhhhh" em tom de tristeza e concorda

Sakura: Demo, cadê o tal de Sai?

Sai: Desculpa a demora tava bebendo água, então quem eu vô ter quer treinar?

Sakura: Eu

Sai: Aaaahhhh cara vô ter que ensinar uma garota fraca e feiosa.

Sakura: FEIOSA È A TUA MÂE, e pro seu governo meu nome é Sakura.

Sai: Ta bom ta bom, feiosa, não precisa ficar brava.

Sakura: Já falei que eu não sou feiosa e eu tenho nome porra.

Sai: Que seja, vamos treinar!?

Sakura com cara emburrada responde: Hai

E ambas as duplas começam a treinar.

No caminho da casa de Ino, as coisas iam um tanto quanto silenciosas, aparentemente Gaara não gosta de falar.

Ino: Você não fala nada não? Já que agente vai ter que se aturar até os caminhos se separarem, fala alguma coisa.

Como das outras tentativas de começar uma conversa Ino recebe como resposta, o silencio.

Ino: AH PORRA FALA ALGUMA COISA

Gaara: EU NÃO QUERO CARALHO

Ino: NÃO É ATOA QUE VOCÊ NÃO TEM AMIGOS

Gaara: E quem disse que eu quero amigos?

Ino: È impossível você não querer amigos, todo mundo quer amigos

Gaara: Autista não quer amigo ¬¬

Ino: Ah vai a merda.

Gaara: hun

Ino: Escuta,você realmente não tem amigos? Agora que eu parei pra pensa eu só te vejo na escola com os seus irmãos.

Gaara: Eu não preciso de amigos, e aquela gentalha que estuda na escola é tudo um lixo.

Ino: Ei eu também estudo lá

Gaara: Idaí?

Ino: Idaí que eu não sou lixo muito menos gentalha

Gaara: Você que pensa

Ino: Aaaaaffffffff garoto você ta precisando apanhar

Gaara: E quem vai me bater você?

Ino abre a boca varias vezes pra tentar falar algo, mas logo percebe que não tem resposta, afinal ela não conseguiria bater nele. Então ela tem uma idéia

Ino: Eu não posso te bater, mas posso infernizar a sua vida - A loira exclama toda vitoriosa.

Gaara: E o que você pensa em fazer?

Ino: simples...não te interessa

Gaara: Hun, blefe

Ino: Blefe o cacete, aguarde e verá ser autista-mor.

Gaara: Se você acha que esse apelido vai me infernizar, ta muito enganada,

Ino: Que seja, tchau autista-mor, cheguei em casa

Gaara continua a andar e não responde nada a Ino.

Semanas se passaram e Sasuke e Naruto acabaram por se tornar grandes amigos, o primeiro amigo de Sasuke na verdade, e Sasuke descobriu que Sakura não era só uma garota inútil que como varias garotas da sua escola tem uma paixão por ele, e começou a nutrir um sentimento, de como ele se questionava possivelmente amor, já que Sai, Sakura e Naruto combinavam varias vezes de sair juntos. Sasuke só ia por não ter o que fazer, mas com o passar do tempo, começou a ir por que, queria ver mais um pouco Sakura, mesmo sem ele mesmo saber, pois o próprio vivia se questionando por que sair com o dobe do naruto, a irritante da Sakura e o chato do Sai...Sai de uns tempos pra cá Sasuke não ia mais com a cara do professorzinho de sakura.

"Afinal, desde quando os dois se tornaram tão íntimos? Sakura devia abrir os olhos e sair de perto daquele tonto, acho que eu devia trocar de lugar com ele e treinar a Sakura, eu sei que o dobe não vai se importar, ele também não gosta do Sai. Pensando bem é bobagem, é melhor pra eu treinar com o dobe, ele é mais forte mesmo".

**Na saída da escola**

Lee: Sakuraaaaaaaaa-san

Sakura: Ah, o que foi Lee-san?

Lee: É q como eu não te vi hoje o dia todo estava sentindo a sua falta

Sasuke que estava do lado de Sakura escuta o que Lee diz e fecha a cara, é lógico, Sasuke ficara com ciúmes, e quem diria que alguém como ele seria tão possessivo.Nem um simples elogio à sua colega de classe e academia ele permitia que os outros lhe fizessem.

Sakura: Hahahahahaa, err, eu também senti sua falta Lee-san

Lee: Ah Sakura-san, sábado vai ter um campeonato de taijutsu em que eu vou participar, você não gostaria de ir torcer pra mim?

Sasuke: Não, ela não gostaria, afinal ela já vai torcer pra outra pessoa

Sakura olha espantada para Sasuke, desde quando ele se importava com ela e com o que ela iria fazer?

Lee: Eu acredito que estava falando com a Sakura-san não com você

Sasuke: Humf que seja

Sakura: Lee-san, é claro q eu torço por você

Sasuke olha frio para Sakura, mas por dentro estava pasmo, ela ia mesmo torcer por outra pessoa que não fosse ele, mas desde quando ele se importa?

Lee: Que bom sakura-san, estou tão feliz, o campeonato vai ser regional e vai ser nessa academia, aí tem todas as informações inclusive quando vai ser a minha luta

Depois de chegar ao ponto alto de seu dia Lee vai embora

Sakura: Vamos sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: humf...Sakura, você vai mesmo torcer pro sombrancelhudo? Mesmo sabendo que eu vou participar do campeonato também?

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, você ficou com ciúmes?

Sasuke: Lógivo que não

Sakura: Bom, como eu sei q você tá mentindo, eu não me importo, mas eu acho q você esqueceu que o Lee-san é uma categoria acima, já que ele é mais velho

Sasuke nesse momento se sente um idiota como pode deixar essa brecha escapar? Suas bochechas ficam levemente rosadas, por sorte a Haruno estava acenando para o Uzumaki já que ele iria com os dois pra academia.

Sakura: mas é claro q se vocês fossem lutar na mesma categoria eu ia torcer só pra você Sasuke-kun

Por sorte ou não de sasuke Naruto chega bem na hora em que a Haruno termina a frase, e exige q eles cheguem logo na academia, já que o mesmo e estava cheia de energia.

Na casa de Gaara

Temari: O que a Ino-porca-chan tá fazendo aqui? E ainda mais com esse preguiçoso ai?

Shikamaru: Ah cara não me enche

Temari: Cala a boca

Ino: A gente veio visitar o gaara

Temari: Tu bebeu menina, o Gaara vai manda você ir à merda

Ino: Eu sei, mas é a minha vingança, encher a paciência dele

Temari: E onde o Sid entra ai?

Ino: Sid?

Temari: É o seu amigo, aí, e Sid é aquela preguiça idiota do "a era do gelo" igualzinho a ele.

Ino: Hahahaahahahahahah gostei, o Sid veio pq eu não queria vir sozinha, e acho que vocês deviam conversar mais.

Shikamaru murmura um "problemática"

Ino: O quê que você disse, Sid?

Temari: É, o quê que você disse, Sid?

Shikamaru: Eu não disse nada, porra!

Temari: Iiiiiii fico nervosinho é!?

Shikamaru: Ah não enche, Ino tô me mandando.

Ino: Nani!? Doushite?

Shikamaru: Não vou ficar aqui pra ser chingado.

Temari: Ai, tá bom Sid, eu paro, mas não precisa ir embora não, eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer mesmo, é bom ter companhia diferente às vezes.

Ino: Ótimo, a gente vai dormir aqui, tá!?

Temari: Folgadinha você, hein!?

Ino: Sou mesmo, mas por favor, faz parte do meu plano pra estraga a vida do seu irmão

Temari: Que seja, pode durmir aqui sim, os dois, já vi que vieram de mala e cunha mesmo?

Ino: Arigatou

Gente to parando por aqui, jah escrevi muito, me tokei de uam coisa, eu tava enrolando muito, entaum vo começa a agiliza, próximo cap vai t uma conversinha importante entre temari e ino XD

E o campeonato e o começo da gincana/trabalho

Agradecimentos:

Sakurinha Rockbell:descubriu pra onde eles iam? Achu q sim nehXD gosto?

Uchiha Lara: Cara fikei taum feliz com o seu coment, eu realmente to fazendo ele direitinho?eu juro q to tentando,o sasuke realmente eh um menino dificl de lidar, ai estah o outro cap, espero q vc tenha gostado

Haruno Sukura: q bom q você gosto do cap, nesse aqui teve mais sasuski neh!? XD eu ainda naum sei se vo fazer ino gaara um casal, nem sei se vo faze temari shika um tb, to confusa XDqueria saber o q vocês preferem, eu realmente achu q vo faze ino gaara outra coisa, mas naum um casal, jah shika tema achu q vo decha casal mesmo. Q q vc acha?

Lana-sama:q bom q gosto, eh coitado do naruto mesmo, mas ele supera, descubri o q eh betar entaum ignora aquele mensagem q t mandei, e eu concordo com você preciso de alguém pra betar pra mim.

GENTE NAUM ESQUEÇAM DAS REVIEWS, EU REALMENTE ADORO ELAS xd NEM Q SEJA PRA MI CHINGA, PELOS MENOS ASSIM EU SEI OQ VOCÊS TAUM PENSANDO XD


	5. Gaara, mais que um menino fechado

Quem ler essa fic e gostar, tb vai gostar da fic "Só pra complicar" da minha amiga Krikri XD

será explicado no final da fic.

Se liguem na sonoplastia da fic XD(a malandra falando)

"Pensamento"

**Na casa de Temari/Gaara/Kankouru **

Temari: Ino você dorme no meu quarto, e você Sid, dorme eeeerrrrrr... Droga que problema que você é, vou ver se o Gaara ou o kankouru deixam você dormir no quarto de algum deles, ai como você mesmo diria, SEU PROBLEMATICO, já volto

Temari sai da sala, e vai atrás dos dois irmãos.

Shikamaru: Ino, você vai fica me devendo essa pro resto da vida ¬¬

Ino: Ah Sid, esquece essa vai, alivia pro meu lado 3

Shikamaru: Para de me chamar de Sid, isso é ridículo ¬¬

Ino: Fico de mau humor, é!?Eu paro, eu paro, vai ser o apelido de amor da temari pra você XD Mas falando sério, até parece que você não ta gostando da idéia de ter que dormir aqui, juntinho da temari XD

Shikamaru: Cara, você é muito chata, nunca que eu ia gostar de ter que dormir aqui "especialmente pelo desconforto que é fica perto da Temari", sinceramente não sei por que sô seu amigo.

Ino: Eu sei, é por que você gosta de mim

Shikamaru: dever ser...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Enquanto isso, na porta do quarto do Kankouru.

Temari: Kankouru...Kankouru...abre a porra da porta ò.ó-Temari batia na porta do quarto do irmão freneticamente.

Kankouru: Calma...calma -Kankouru abre a porta de seu quarto - que que você quer?

Temari:Nossa como você demoro, vai me disser que você tava brincando com aqueles bonecos estúpidos de criança de novo!?

Kankouru: NÃO É DE CRIANÇA, É DE COLECIONADOR E NÃO SÃO ESTUPIDOS...eles são muitos legais

Temari: Ai que seja, dá tudo na mesma, mas... – Temari não pode terminar a frase por que foi interrompida pelo irmão

Kankouru: Não é a mesma coisa, e seja lá o que você quer, como você já me irrito de mais, a resposta é NÃO ò.ó- Truuummm,a porta do quarto bate com tudo na cara de Temari.

Temari: Aaaaaahhhhhh, BABACA ò.ó...-ela agora passa a sussurrar para si mesma-só me resta uma opsão.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Quem é o idiota que veio me encher agora ¬¬?"

Temari: Gaara abre a porta!!!! - Agora a porta vitima da vez era a de Gaara.

"Só podia ser ela"

Temari: Gaara abre a por...- E novamente temari é interrompida por um de seus irmãos

Gaara: Que que você quer?

Temari: O shikamaru pode dormir aqui no seu quarto?

Gaara: Não ¬¬

Temari: Isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem ò.ó

Gaara: Eu-não-quero-ele-aqui, põe ele no quarto do Kankouru.

Temari: Já tentei isso, mas ele deu pity por que eu chamei aqueles bonecos dele de estúpidos e de criança, ele nem me escuto ¬¬

Gaara: Foda-se, aqui é que ele não dorme

Temari: Gaara, ou ele dorme ai, ou a INO dorme, escokhe, qual dos dois vcoÊ prefere?

Gaara: Que que essa menina ta fazendo aqui!?

Temari: Oras ela, veio ver seu mais novo amigo

Gaara: Que seria...?

Temari: Você oras XD

Gaara: Viva ¬¬

Temari: Bom que seja, ele pode dormir ai?

Gaara: Por que não põe ele no quarto de hospedes?

Temari: Por que não XD

Gaara: Ah vai a merda, que seja, ele dorme aqui então...Merda ¬¬

Gaara fecha a porta e temari volta pra sala

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Shikamaru: Porta

Ino: Ta...ta...tartaruga

Shikamaru:Garagem

Ino: Gem...gem...

Ino não consegue nem terminar seu pensamento pois é interrompida por Temari.

Temari: Que que vocês tão fazendo?

Ino: Tamo jogando Shiri-tori

Temari: Que seja

Shikamaru: Arranjo um lugar pra eu dormir?

Temari: Arranjei sim, você vai dormi no quarto do Gaara.

Ino: Nossa, e foi numa boa?

Temari: Claro ' , foi numa boa XD

Empregada: Temari-sama o jantar está pronto

Temari: Ótimo, vamos come cambada, você pode chamar meus irmãos?ah e você coloco os pratos a mais pra esses dois aqui?

Empregada: Coloquei sim

Temari: Então pode ir chamar eles

Empregada: C-claro "que ódio, por que ela não vai!? Aqueles dois são ainda mais esquisitos que ela ¬¬"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura: Aaaahhhh –Ploft sakura acabara de cair no chão

Sai: Vaaaaamos feiosa, leva o treino a sério.

Sakura: Ah, não enche, eu to levando a sério, você que pega pesado comigo.

Sai: Larga a mão de ser reclamona e preguiçosa, e levanta vai-Sai estende a mão pra Sakura levantar, Sakura pega na mão dele, e Ploft, agora Sai estava no caído chão perto, bem perto de Sakura, mas não tão perto assim, quem visse os dois, diria que são bons amigos e nada mais, era impossível considera algo mais, mas essa distancia já era considerável pra um par de olhos que assistia tudo bem atento, tão atento que por causa dessa atenção acabou sendo derrubado pelo amigo.

PLOFT

Sasuke: droga ¬¬"maldita Sakura, fica tirando minha atenção, e...e...e eu nem sei por que ¬¬"

Naruto estende a mão pra Sasuke - Vai teme, levanta! – Sasuke pega na mão de naruto e levanta.

Naruto:Que que se tanto olha?-Sasuke simplismente aponta para onde sakura e Sai estavam conversando ainda caídos no chão - Você não acha que aqueles dois estão bem "amiguinhos"?

Naruto olha pra onde o amigo havia apontado e fala- è verdade, não to gostando nada disso ¬¬, eu vô lá acaba com essa poça vergonha ¬¬

Sasuke: Hum"ainda bem, eles já tavam me incomodando, assim o Naruto acaba com a alegria daquele Sai bastardo, e eu nem preciso aparecer, essa brecha a sakura não vai ver " Enquanto pensava isso, Sasuke deixa aparecer em sua linda face aquele sorrisinho sexy que só ele sabe faze.

Sai: do que você ta rindo?

Sakura: Ah sai, você é muito cínico, fica dando esses sorrisinhos amarelos, que ta na cara que não são verdadeiros, hahahahaha, você me diverte, sabia!?Tambem, quem não ia achara graça de tamanha cara-de-pau, de sai enganando todo mundo por ai.

Naruto: Sai, sai de perto da sakura, vocês tão muito próximos um do outro ¬¬.

Sai: Você não devia ta treinando?

Naruto: Acontece que você ta atrapalhando o meu treino.

Sai: E eu posso sabe como eu estou atrapalhando?

Naruto: você sabe muito bem o que ta fazendo ¬¬ você fica dando em cima da Sakura-chan

Sakura: '-.-

Sai:

Naruto: ¬¬

Sasuke: Naruto, vamos volta pro treino.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, você tava ai? ó.ò

Sasuke: Não cheguei agora

Sakura: Já que o Naruto não ta treinando, etooo... posso treina com você?

Sasuke: Que seja ¬¬-Ele sai andando de volta pro canto onde ele e naruto costumam treinar no grande tatame da academia, derrepente para e fala-Sakura, você não vem?

"Na cara Sai, quem vai treina ela agora sô EU, agora sim ela vai ter um professor, não um idiota que acha que sabe das coisas"

Nesse momento Sakura abre um grande e lindo sorriso e vai atrás dele.

Naruto: Não acredito que vô ter que treinar com você ¬¬

Sai: Cala a boca e vamos treinar logo

Naruto: Fica quieto, e fique sabendo que você não manda em mim ¬¬

Sai: que seja, eu não me importo

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ino: Gaara, passa o molho da salada?

Gaara: Você vai embora seu eu passa?

Ino: ¬¬ lógico que não

Gaara: Então eu não passo

Ino: E como eu vô passar o molho na salada?

Gaara: Larga a mão de ser preguiçosa, levanta e pega, ta achando que eu sô sua empregada?

Ino: Ta bom -Ino se levanta pega o molho, e, da um abraço em Gaara.

Gaara: Que que você pensa que ta fazendo?

Ino: Oras, eu entendi tudo o que você quis dizer

Gaara: Como assim?"Loca"

Ino: Quando você não quis passar o molho pra mim, na verdade você só quis arranjar uma desculpa pra mim ter que vim aqui, bem pertinho de você 3 ai eu aproveitei e te dei um bonos, um abraço 3

Gaara: Me larga agora se não quiser morrer ¬¬

Ino: Isso é pra você aprender a tratar os outros melhor, e pode ter certeza que é só o começo - Ino estava agora cochichando

Gaara: Vaca ¬¬

Ino volta a seu tom de voz normal- pode dechar que seu tempo de bonnus acabo - Ela larga o ruivo e volta pro seu lugar com o molho da salada

Temari: Então Sid, é a primeira vez que você dorme fora de casa?

Shikamaru: Não, por que? õ.o

Temari: Ah só achei que um menino que nem você devia ter medo de sai da asa da mamãe

Shikamaru: Affff, por que você não vai encher a paciência de outra pessoa?

Temari: Por que você ta na minha casa e eu perturbo quem eu quiser na minha casa ò.ó

Shikamaru: Não seja por isso, eu vou embora então.

Temari: ah essa hora da noite? É perigoso ó.ò

Shikamaru: Como você se importasse

Temari: Pois me importo, não quero que fiquem falando que eu so péssima anfitriã"na verdade isso não me importa"pode fica aqui

Shikamaru: Vai para de me encher?

Temari: Vou sim

Shikamaru: Então ta, eu fico

Ino: Ooooo doce XD

Shikamaru só olha com o canto do olho pra Ino com um sorrisinho quase imperceptível, e a mesma percebe o recado Ino pensa "concordo, você tem esse direito mesmo XD".

**Algum tempo depois, no quarto de Temari.**

Ino: Nossa que sono, Uaaaaahhhhhh(Ino Bocejando)

Temari: Vamos dormir já ta tarde XD

Ino: Hai

Temari: Demo...Ino!?

Ino: Nani!?

Temari: Ino esse seu plano, com o meu irmão, toma cuidado pra não magoar ele, ta!?

Ino: Magoar!? O gaara!? Hahahahahaahaha, impossível ele que viv magoando todo mundo, e desde quando você é uma irmã protetora?

Temari: Ele já sofreu muito na vida, não quero que isso comece de novo

Ino: Como assim, como poderia o cubo de gelo flamejante se magoar?

Temari: Como um cubo de gelo pode ser flamejante? -.-

Ino: è que ele é tão frio que pode ser comparado a um cubo de gelo, mas ele é ruivo e tem cabelo de foguinho, daí vira um cubo de gelo flamejante.

Temari: O.Omeu deus, que bestera"Anyway, bom eu não sei se faço bem em te contar isso, mas...

Ino: Mas!?

Temari da um suspiro e fala-Mas quando agente era criança o Gaara mato um homem e...

Ino: Mato? O.Ocomo? Por quê? Quando? Onde? Conta à história direito o.o

Temari "nossa que velocidade, tantas perguntas em um segundo só O.O"-Bom, foi assim...

**FLASH BACK ON**

Chibi Gaara: Kankouru, Temari, cadê a mamãe?

Chibi Kankouru: ...

Chibi Temari: Eu não sei Gaara...

Chibi Gaara: Aquele homem estranho já foi embora!? ó.ò

Chibi Temari: Eu não sei, vamos lá ver, ta tudo muito quieto.

Chibi Kankouru: Vamos então...

Temari, Kankouru, e Gaara, estavam agora descendo as escadas de sua casa.Temari ia na frente ao lado de kankouru, e Gaara ia atrás dos dois, no meio deles,segurando o vestido de Temari..Ao chegarem na sala, as três crianças ficaram horrorizadas com a visão do cômodo: Seu melhor Guarda-Costas, ali jogado no chão, todo ensangüentado.Temari e kankouru foram até a cozinha, onde aparentemente sua mãe estava, já que o rastro de sangue que havia no chão não deixava duvidas, alguém havia saído correndo pra lá, e outro alguém havia perseguido essa primeira pessoa fugitiva.Gaara, o mais aterrorizado ficou imóvel na sala, varias coisas passavam em sua mente, mas ele não se concentrava em mais nada além de MEDO, medo de perder sua mãe pra sempre, medo de perder seus irmãos, e o pior medo de ser perdido, ele mesmo sendo criança sabia que era egoísmo, mas tinha mais medo, era de morrer, e não sofrer uma morte de alguém querido.Derrepente como um estalo, lembrou que um dia quando estava brincado de espião, acabou por ver um dos guarda-costas explicando a sua mãe que guardaria uma arma na gaveta de uma das mesas da sala, pegou a arma e, sai correndo até a cozinha, não queria ficar sozinho, vai que os ladrões, agora assassinos estivessem mais perto dele do que do resto da família, vai que eles tivessem se dividido, e agora ele possuía uma arma, poderia se defender, imitaria os filmes de ação e salvaria a família.Mas ao chegar na cozinha, viu uma coisa que não esperava, seus irmãos e mãe chorando num canto da cozinha, com três dos assassinos caídos no chão morto, deviam ter morrido ao brigarem com os guarda-costas, e os outros dois ameaçando sua família de morte se não atendessem suas exigências, mas o pior sua mãe estava ferida e sangrando, muito, todo o medo volto, e o garoto entro em pânico, foi tomado por algum tipo de demônio, só podia, por que nos segundos depois estava a atirar pra todo lado, um dos tiros pego na cabeças de um dos assassinos, que caiu morto no chão no mesmo instante, o outro recebeu um de raspão, devido a inexperiência da criança com armas e ao fato da mesma estar de olhos fechados e nem ao menos ver pra onde atirava, numa tentativa de salvar sua vida, o assassino, deu um tapa no garoto, na mão dele, e a arma vôo pra um canto da cozinha, depois disso deu um tapa bem mais forte, que fez a pobre criança voar, caindo ao lado de uma bancada, agora ele se aproximava de sua mãe dizendo que se não falasse logo onde estavam as jóias, as senhas do banco dela e tudo o que ele pudesse roubar, mataria todo um por um, gaara ao escutar isso, pega uma das facas que estava num faqueiro em cima da bancada, e partiu pra cima do assassino, mato ele, a base de facadas, virou pra mãe e viu o que temia, a mesma estava morrendo, e era certo, até mesmo criança como ele saberia, chegou perto da mesma pra escutar seus últimos sussurros, e ela disse:

Meus filhos, nunca esqueça, eu amo todos vocês, e quereo você sempre juntos, assim como estão no meu coração.

Pronto depois disso, os três sabaku viram sua mãe morrer, temari e Kankouru estavam horrorizados com a ação de Gaara, mas ele mesmo era o mais assustado e aterrorizado.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

Temari:Depois disso, todos da vizinhança, escola, na verdade todos das redondezas de onde morávamos ficaram sabendo, e tratavam Gaara como um monstro, falavam que ele era doido, que tinha assassinado a própria mãe e sabia o que estava fazendo, achavam que ele estava lúcido, não deixavam seus filhos brincarem com ele, se afastavam e afastavam sua família o máximo que podiam, ele acabou ficando sozinho, não era chegado nem com nós, digo eu e Kankouru, na verdade ele não nos considera até hoje-Temari estava com uma cara muito abatida, e triste, ela realmente amava muito seus irmãos, e tinha um cuidado ainda maiôs quando se tratava de Gaara.

Ino: Nossa, eu...eu...eu nem sei o que dizer, é muito triste, ele realmente sofreu, ein!? Que horror, ele era só uma criança, não podiam tratá-lo assim ò.ó

Temari: Eu sei, mas eles eram muitos ignorantes pra perceberem isso, e também, vazavam o bem da família deles, o medo transforma as pessoas Ino, olha o que aconteceu com o Gaara.

Ino: è verdade

Temari: Por isso que eu digo, toma cuidado pra não magoa-lo, por que se você fizer isso...eu não sei o que seria capaz de fazer

Ino: Pode deixar, vou fazer de tudo pra não magoa-lo, mas isso não quer dizer que vô para com o meu plano. ò.ó

Temari: Humf que seja, mas você esta avisada, e mais uma coisa, você não sabe de nada, viu sua linguaruda, não vai deixar ele sabendo que você sabe dessa historia, muito menos que fui eu que contei.

Ino: Pode deixar, mas é agora que eu vou é continua com força total, vou prova pra ele que nem todo mundo acha que ele é um monstro e que tem gente que pode ser amigo dele sim ò.ó

Ino: Já salvei uma pessoa da exclusão social, e vou salvar outra ò.ó

Temari: E quem seria essa, primeira pessoa!?

Ino: Oras, ela é nada mais nada menos, que a sua chodó

Temari: A MINHA CHODÓ!?QUEM A MALTRATAVA, E POR QUÊ?

Ino: Calma, ti conto isso depois, chega de historias tristes por hoje, vamos dormi por que uma mulher realmente precisa do seu sono de beleza u.u

Temari: Tah, Uuuaaaaaa(Temari bocejando), mas eu quero saber dessa história amanha, tin-tin por tin-tin

Ino: Ta Ta

As duas acabaram é ligando a tevê na achando que agüentariam ver um filme, mas na verdade as duas capotaram em suas camas e dormiram na primeira meia hora do filme.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**SABADO CAMPEONATO DE TAIJUTSU**

Lee: Sakura-san!

Sakura: Ah, Lee-san, tava te procurando

Lee: Sério!? .

Sakura: A-aham gota iai!? Nervoso?

Lee: Nem um pouco ò.ó, eu sei que com o poder da juventude eu posso vencer qualquer um ò.ó

Sakura: Ah, q bom né gota, Lee-san, eu vou ver a luta do Sasuke-kun que é daqui a pouco e depois vou ver a sua, ta!?

Lee: Haaaaiiiiii Sakura-san, é muito bom você ir apoiar seus amigos

Sakura: Claroooo, fui

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Arquibancada**

Naruto: Só quero ver a luta do teme

Sakura: Já, já começa"ta é daqui a uns 20 minutos XD mas como ele é impaciente é melhor falar que é já já mesmo XD"

Sakura da uma olhada no relógio pendurado em uma das grandes paredes do local.

Sakura: Ela ta atrasada...

Naruto: Ela quem?

Sakura: Hã?

Naruto: Você acabo de falar, 'éla ta atrasada'

Sakura: Ah, acabei pensando alto '

Naruto: Mas quem é ela, sakura-chan!?

Sakura: Ela é a minha convidada especial surpresa ;)

Naruto: Me fala quem é?

Sakura: Não

Naruto: fala fala fala

Sakura: Não ú.u

Naruto: Onegai Sakura-chan

Sakura: Não ù.ú

Naruto: Por favoooorrrr

Sakura: NÂO

Naruto: Fa...-Pow, naruto levo um cascudo na cabeça por insistir demais

Sakura: Bom você vai descobri agora mesmo, ela acabo de chegar

Naruto: Cadê!?, Cadê!?, Cadê!?

Sakura: Ali-Ela aponta pra uma jovem menina, que aparentava ter a mesma idade que os dois, de cabelos curtos, escuros, e o mais notável nela, um par de perolas no lugar dos olhos.

Naruto: Mas é só a Hinata-chan, não precisava de tanta mistério, se era só ela

Sakura: Naruto!!! ò.ó Não faça poco caso da Hinata

Naruto: Não é isso, é só que eu achava que era alguém que eu não conhecia, ou não visse a muito tempo, ou que fosse raro de se encontrar, sei la...não ´pensei que fosse alguém da escola

Sakura: Mas você não ta feliz em vê-la? ó.ò

Naruto: Lógico que to é sempre bom ver os amigos

Sakura: Amigos...sei sei Sakura dava umas cotoveladas bem fraquinhas no braço de Naruto, com uma cara de 'eu sei que vocês são algo mais que isso'

Naruto: Ah, que isso Sakura-chan, eu gosto de você, não dela

Sakura: Cessa o assunto, ela ta chegando

Naruto: Hai

Hinata chega no local onde os dois amigos estavam

Hinata: O-ohayo, Sakura-san, Naruto-kun

Sakura: Ohayo Hinata-chan, senta aqui no meu lugar, eu vo compra um refrigerante e já volto

Sakura não dá nem tempo para os dois falarem algo e desaparece

Naruto: O.O Nossa, não sabia que ela era tão rápida

Hinata: O.O é...-Hinata se toca que foi largada sozinha com naruto, e cora, digamos no nível 2 na escala de coração da Hinata."ela pensa em tudo"

Naruto: Ne Hinata –chan, que escutar uma história minha!?

Hinata: C-claro

Naruto: Então, outro dia quando sai pra compra ramem, falando em ramem você sabia que ...

E naruto começa a contar sua história que ele mesmo interrompe pra falar um fato curioso sobra ramem, e Hinata escuta tudo pacientemente e toda feliz, afinal, Sakura havia dado um jeito de deixar só os dois sozinhos, de novo.

**Enquanto isso com Sakura**

Sakura: A luta do sasuke-kun vai começar daqui a poco

Perceberam como parece filme!? Começa a contar a historia e começa o flash back XD

o jogo que o Shika e a Ino Tão jogando eh Shiri-Tori, você tem que falar um palavra com a ultima silaba da palavra que a ultima pessoa falo,tipo o shika falo porta, a ino tem q falar algo que comece, com"ta", entenderam?perde quem repetir palavra, ou no japão, falar um palavra q termine com "n", pq lah naum começa palavra com "n" XD

Reviews:

Haruno Sukura: hahahahha naum vo mais desmachar TemaxShika, quanto a InoxGaar, vo fazer deles só bons amigos mesmo, e quem sabe não coloco a Ino com o sai, mas acho que vo dechar esses três sozinhos, mas se quiser, te mando o Gaara sim XD

Lana-sama: Valeu por se oferecer pra betar, mas não precisa mais, minha amiga vai beta pra mim, e esse cap consegui fazer sem erros,neh!?

Uchiha Lara: q bom q acho a fic lindinha XD O sasuke vai amolecer sim, e sim a Sakura vai esnoba ele, aguarde e vera XD e quanto a como se escreve amoleça, não pergunta pra mim, só a pessoa com o pior português que existi XD Mas o word tah falando que tá certo XD

Sary-chann: Não comento nos outros caps!? Não tem problema, você se explico e comento nesse, jah tah ótimo Vc acha q to fazendo o sasuke certo mesmo!? Confesso que é muitoooo difícil, ele o Neji e o gaara e o Shikamaru são difíceis XD

Nara.Ino-chan: Hahahahah ajudando a Ino, cuidado com o Gaara entaum XD Continuei a fic viu, soh q eu demorei um poço XD

uchiha.krsty: Krikriiiiiiiii, hahahahaha, q v o gaara?Olha ele ai XD hahahaahahhah, você saber o q vai acontecer antes dos outros!? Maginaaaaaa, mas continua a sua fic vc tb bobona XD


	6. Lutas,atenção,namoros e ciumes

**ANONIMOS AGORA COMENTAM XD**

"**Só pra complicar" a fic do momento XD **

**Lutas, atenção, namoros e ciúmes.**

Sasuke: "Humf, essa luta vai ser fácil... vou mostrar pra todo mundo como eu sou melhor que o sei...Não to vendo ela na arquibancada...o dobe ta ali sentado, com a prima do Neji, mas ela não ta lá, será que ela não veio!?Droga ¬¬...ah achei, ali esta ela, hum, grudada na grade"Um pequeno sorriso, discreto se forma na boca de Sasuke." Hum, aquela tonta tinha mesmo que grudar na grade, só falta querer entra no tatame, como ela ta delicada, vou provar pra você que sou melhor que o Sai, Sakura"

Sakura: "Ah, ele ta tão lindo . Mas espera ai, quem ele ta procurando? Será que sou eu!? Acho que não ele ta olhando pro Naruto, devia ta procurando ele pra fazer uma provocação qualquer, aiiii"Sakura suspira" Esses dois não crescem nunca!? Ué ele volto a procurara alguém, então, pode ser que ele esteja me procurando né!? Aaaahhhhh, será que ele quer que eu veja a luta dele mesmo!? Ele paro de procura, e ta olhando pra cá .Mas será que é comigo mesmo?" Sakura gira no lugar em que estava, procurando alguém que Sasuke poderia possivelmente estar procurando" Ué, mas não tem ninguém atrás de mim que ele conheça, então é comigo mesmo ., Ai meu deus, que felicidade "

Sasuke: "O que ela ta fazendo!? Procurando alguém!? Acho que ela não acredito que eu tava olhando pra ela mesmo, acho bom ela não confundir as coisas, eu só quero mostrar pra ela que eu sô bem melhor que o professorzinho dela e qualquer um, é é isso o que eu quero"

Sakura sem produzir som nenhum, move os lábios dizendo "Eu sei que você vai vencer"

Sasuke: "Olha só eu nem comecei a lutar e ela já sabe que eu vou ganhar humf, eu sou foda mesmo u.u...Mas tenho que ficar mais forte do que já sou, praquele babaca ver quem é o melhor ò.ó"

Sakura: " Ah como eu queria que ele me desse pelo menos uma chance, ai eu provava que eu sô a pessoa certa pra você, Sasuke-kun...Espera ai quem são aquelas garotas se oferecendo pra ele? Ò.ó"

Algumas garotas, que estavam na grade da arquibancada, se "ofereciam" pro Sasuke, o chamando de lindo, gostoso e tudo mais.

Sasuke: " Nossa que oferecidas, são piores que a Sakura e as meninas do colégio , não com a Sakura era diferente, ela era irritante e chata, não uma quase puta, elas nem ao menos sabem meu nome, humf ¬¬"

E a luta começa, a cada movimento que Sasuke dava, Sakura vibrava.

Sasuke: "Ta vendo, Sakura, isso é perfeição em cada movimento"

Sakura: "Nossa Sasuke-kun, como você é bom O.O, você luta tão bem"

Sasuke fazia cada movimento com a máxima perfeição, e o mínimo de esforço, ele tentava prolongar a luta para mostrar pra todos especialmente para Sakura, cada vez mais movimentos perfeitos. A cada movimento que fazia, seu ego subia mais e mais, por ele mesmo ver o quão bom era, e por sakura demonstrar fazer o mesmo, todos os seus movimentos eram acompanhados dele a olhando com os cantos dos olhos, afinal ele precisava ver estampado na cara dela "Sasuke-kun você é o melhor" Por que!? Ele se dizia não saber. Mas no fundo ele sabia que era mentira, na verdade sabia que era por que tinha se deixado apaixonar pela garota de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes. Mas ele simplesmente não queria admitir bom pelo menos ele admitirá pra si mesmo, mas não admitiria pra mais ninguém.

Derrepente ele vê algo que não gostou nem um pouco, enquanto Sakura o assistia admirada, Sai aparece e rouba toda a atenção que ela dava a ele, pra si.

Sasuke: "Mas quem ele pensa que é!?"

Sai: Feiosa finalmente te achei.

Sakura: Sai!? Você veio vê a luta do sasuke-kun!?

Sai: Haha ate parece, eu vim falar com você.

Sakura: E o que você quer?

Sai: Vim saber se você vai ver minha luta?

Sakura: Eu já não te disse que vou!?

Sai: è verdade você disse

Sasuke: "Eles tão conversando!? Que palhaçada, maldito Sai e maldita Sakura, que não sai da minha cabeça "

Sasuke acaba levando um belo golpe e é derrubado, por pura distração, distração, Uchiha Sasuke, nunca se distraiu numa luta antes, e agora por causa de uma menina, ele havia sido derrubado com um golpe, agora sim, ele estava irritado, alem de passar vergonha, tinha tido sua atenção roubada.

Sakura que estava conversando com Sai, percebe certa euforia no local em que estavam e se vira para o tatame, ignorando Sai.

Sakura: "Ah não ele foi derrubado, será que ele ta bem!?"

Sasuke como estava muito irritado resolve acabar logo com a luta, e tirar Sakura de perto do sai, odiava ver os dois juntos, e com uma combinação simples e rápida de movimentos ele acaba a luta.

Sakura: Nossa ele foi bem rápida né

Sai: Não fez nada de mais, se quiser te ensino a fazer melhor.

Sakura: Sério!?

Sai: Claro

Sakura: Que legal, Sai vamos ver a luta do Lee-san!? Eu prometi pra ele que ia assim que acabasse a do sasuke-kun

Sai: pra mim tanto faz feiosa, eu não tenho nada pra fazer por enquanto, mas e o sasuke, você não vai atrás dele?

Sakura: Ele sabe que eu prometi pro Lee que ia ver a luta dele, qualquer coisa ele liga pro meu celular, ou fala com o Naruto.

Sai: Tanto faz, vamos então feiosa!?

Sakura: Vamos E feiosa é a mãe

Sai: haha

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Em algum lugar da Grande academia em que ocorriam as lutas**

Neji: Tenten, onde vai ser a luta do Lee?

Tenten: Acho que é no tatame 9

Neji: Ta então vamos pra lá

Tenten: Hai , ai ta vibrando!- Tenten tira de sua bolsa seu celular

Tenten: Moshi Moshi, quem é?

Pessoa: Iiii, não lembra de mim não!?

Tenten: Não ò.ó Fala logo quem é!

Neji, só fica olhando a namorada conversa com alguém que não quer se identificar "Deve ser trote, e ela ainda da corda, devia desligar logo na cara do idiota"

Pessoa: Tem certeza que não sabe quem é, Pucca!?

Tenten: O.O Haku!?

Haku: Bingo

Tenten: Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh eu não acredito que é você, depois de tanto tempo, que saudades, onde você ta!? Como você ta!? Ta em que cidade? Você vai voltar? Agente vai poder se ver? Eu tenho tanta coisa pra te contar! Também quero escutar bastante, você ta namorando? Como ta na escola?

Neji: "Nossa, quem é esse tal de Haku!? Pra que tanta empolgação pra fala com ele?Hum, Ela não fica tão empolgada assim quando fala comigo, nem quando eu vou viajar ela faz isso"

Neji: Quem é Tenten?

Haku: Calma, calma, Uma pergunta de cada vez, vejamos, eu to bem na escola, to na mesma série que você, isso é se você não tiver repetido, to de volta a Konoha, eu to ótimo, sim agente vai pode ser ver, varias vezes por sinal, e não eu não to namorando e você?

Tenten: Ah eu to ótima também, como assim se eu não repeti de ano, ta me chamando de burra?

Haku: Eu!? Claro que não, mas você não me respondeu você ta namorando?

Neji: Quem é Tenten? ò.ó

Tenten: Hã!? Ah Neji, é o Haku

Haku: To te atrapalhando? Parece que você ta acompanhada

Tenten: Não você não ta atrapalhando em nada

Neji: Quem é Haku?

Tenten: è um amigo que eu não vejo a muito tempo e que amo muito

Haku: "Ama muito!? Hum, isso é bom"

Neji: "Ama muito!? Mas que merda é essa, ela tem que amar muito é o namorado dela não amigo, amigo ela pode no maximo só amar ù.ú"

Haku: Ama muito é!?

Tenten: è sim

Haku: Mas então você ta namorando?

Tenten: To sim

Haku: "Isso vai dificultar as coisas"

Tenten: Aaaahhhh, eu to tão feliz com ele Haku, quero apresentar vocês logo, tomara que vocês se dêem bem, ele ta aqui comigo Era com ele que eu tava falando, o nome dele é Neji

Neji: "Ta falando de mim!?"

Haku: Que bom , então Tenten, meus pais ligaram pra sua casa, foi assim que descobri o nº. do seu celular, então eles combinaram que amanha nossas famílias vão se encontrar pra almoçar, ai agente se fala lá, ta!?

Tenten: Claro, já to ansiosa pra amanha

Haku: Eu também, agora tenho que desligar.

Tenten: Beijão

Haku: Pra você também

Tenten desliga e guarda o celular

Tenten: Nossa Neji que cara é essa?

Neji: Quem era no celular?

Tenten: Eu já disse, era o Haku um amigo meu

Neji: Que você ama MUITO?

Tenten: Ai eu não acredito que você ta com ciúmes, você nem conhece ele Neji , e outra não tem por que ter ciúmes, ele é um amigo meu, de infância que seu mudou, quando eu tava na sexta série, e sim é um amigo que eu muito, agente era muito apegado um ao outro, e ele foi como um irmão pra mim, poxa agente se conheceu com 1 ano de idade Neji!

Neji: Humf, mesmo assim , não é motivo pra você amar MUITO ele ¬¬

Tenten: Ai Neji larga mão de ser chato, eu amo muito ele mas amo mais ainda você, não tem nem comparação, ta!?-Enquanto dizia isso Tenten abraçava o namorado.

Neji: Acho bom mesmo ¬¬

Tenten: Neji olha pra mim - Ele olhou pra ela – Você acha que eu ia mentir pra você ou dar qualquer motivo pra você duvidar de mim?

Neji: Não

Tenten: Então, desencana e confia em mim, ta!?

Neji: Ta, mas eu acho bom esse tal de Haku fica sabendo que você é só minha.

Os dois estavam com os rostos bem colados, um olhando nos olhos do outro, prontos para um beijo apaixonado.

Tenten sorri e diz: Claro

Neji pra selar esse esclarecimento de coisas, se aproxima cada vez mais de Tenten, e rapidamente some com a mínima distancia que existia entre eles, selando o fim da conversa com um beijo apaixonado. Depois de alguns minutos, se agarrando, neji e Tenten vão para a arquibancada do Tatame 9 que era exatamente onde Lee iria lutar, de mãos dadas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Enquanto isso com Naruto e Hinata**

Hinata: Ele lutou muito bem, não é Naruto-kun!?

Naruto: Até que foi bem mesmo, demo Hinata-chan, eu luto melhor ò.ó

Hinata: M-Mas você não começo a lutar faz pouco tempo?

Naruto: Hinata-chan eu vou provar pra você ò.ó

Hinata: A não precisa não, eu acredito Naruto-kun , eu nunca ia duvidar de você.

Naruto: Agora eu quero provar ò.ó Né Hinata-chan, você não quer ir um dia na academia, pra me ver treinar?

Hinata: P-pra te ver? O.O M-Mas por que?-Hinata cora dos pés a cabeça

Naruto: Oras pra você ver que eu sou mais forte que o Sasuke-teme

Hinata: T-ta "eu não acredito que vou ver o Naruto-kun treinando Parece ate namoro, aaaiii Hinata, que viagem, ele não pensa em você desse jeito, mas com a ajuda da Sakura-chan ele vai pensar ò.ó"

Naruto: Ótimo, segunda depois da escola, você vai comigo pra academia

Hinata: T-ta "Aaaaiiii eu não acredito, espero que o Neji-nisan não complique as coisas"

Naruto: Demo, agora tem a luta do sombrancelhudo, vamos ver!? Ou agente espera o Sasuke-teme?

Hinata: Acho melhor esperar

Sasuke: Que que tem eu? ¬¬-Sasuke, tinha acabado de se trocar, e foi procurar sakura, mas quando foi ate o lugar em que ela estava não a encontrou, então ele resolveu ir atrás do Naruto.

Naruto: Nossa, daonde se saiu? O.O Nem vi chegando teme

Sasuke: Onde ta a Sakura?

Naruto: iii ta irritadinho é!?

Sasuke: Não enche porra, onde ta ela?

Naruto: Não sei , mas eu vi ela saindo com o sai, deve ter ido ver a luta do sombrancelhudo

Sasuke: Droga ¬¬ Você não vai vê pra luta dele?

Naruto: Agente tava te esperando

Sasuke: Ótimo vamos logo – Sasuke sai andando e nem espera a resposta dos outros dois

Naruto: Vamos Hinata-chan

Hinata: T-Ta

E os três vão para o tatame 9, onde vai acontecer a luta do Lee

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura: Sai, já volto, vo compra uma coca.

Sai: Deixa que eu vo feiosa, também to com sede ai eu aproveito pra compra uma pra mim também.

Sakura: Nosso que educado, to até estranhando

Sai: Não acostuma não

Sakura: Claro, vindo de você deve ser uma vez num ano

Sai: Se continuar assim eu não vo mais

Sakura: Não não, vai sim, eu paro

Sai sai(hahahaha sai sai eh ótimo) e vai buscar as cocas.Enquanto isso, Neji e Tenten chegavam no tatame.Sakura avista os dois e começa a chamar a atenção deles, berrando um pouco, e acenando

Sakura: Tenten-chan, Neji-san, aqui aqui

Tenten: Olha Neji a Sakura , vamo la

Neji: Hun

Os dois chegam onde Sakura estava.

Tenten: Sakura, você veio sozinha?

Sakura: Não O Sai um amigo meu, foi comprar coca, e o Naruto, o Sasuke e a Hinata, devem ta vindo, eu me desencontrei deles na luta do Sasuke

Tenten: Aaaahhhh, e você não espero o Sasuke pra vim com ele?

Sakura: Não ué, por que todo mundo acha que eu tenho que esperar ele? ¬¬

Neji: Por que você ta sempre atrás dele

Sakura: è mas hoje não to, ele nem da bola mesmo, não dev nem ter percebido que eu não esperei ¬¬

Tenten: Sei, enquanto isso você se distrai com esse tal de Sai né!?

Sakura: Ah Tenten nem começa, você muito bem que eu gosto só do Sasuke

Tenten: É eu sei XD

Naruto: Olha ali a Sakura-chan o Neji e a Tenten

Hinata: è-é mesmo, vamos até lá

Sasuke: ¬¬

Naruto: Graças a deus o chato do sai não ta lá

Sasuke: Acho bom ele não ta lá mesmo ¬¬

Naruto: Ta com ciúmes?

Sasuke: Nunca

Naruto: Sei

Os três chegam onde Sakura, Neji e Tenten estavam.

Naruto: Sakura-chan chegamos

Sakura: Que bom

Neji: Hinata onde você tava?

Hinata: Eu tava com o naruto-kun Neji-nisan

Neji: Ele não abusou de você né!? Ò.ó

Tenten da um tapa de leve no braço de Neji e diz- Neji! Ò.ó Para com isso, lógico que a Hinata não foi abusada pelo Naruto...Nem que ela quisesse isso ia acontecer, esqueceu que agente ta falando do naruto, o garoto mais lerdo do mundo XD

Naruto: Ei ò.ó Eu não sou lerdo, podia muito bem ter abusado dela sim , mas eu não quis

Hinata: O.O C-co-co-como assim Naruto-kun, você não faria isso né!?-Hinata começa a ficar vermelha, e cada vez mais vermelha, até ficar completamente roxa

Neji: Que? ò.ó

Tenten: Nossa naruto...por essa não esperava

Sakura: O.O Até eu to surpresa

Naruto:N-Não é nada disso que vocês tão pensando eu só quis dizer que eu não sou tão lerdo assim, e que seu eu quisesse tentar alguma coisa com a Hinata-chan eu tentava, mas eu não quis e nem tentei, eu não faria nada sem a permissão dela

Sakura e Tenten: Hahahahahahahahaahhaahahahahaha, você é hilário Naruto- As duas se olham por terem dito a mesma coisa e voltam a rir.

Neji puxa Hinata pelo pulso e diz - Hinata, eu não quero mais ver você perto dele.

Hinata: Demo...

Naruto: Ah não, eu vou ter que ver a Hinata-chan escondido agora!? Eu gosto da companhia dela ó.ò

Hinata:

Tenten: Neji para de ser chato, deixa a Hinata em paz

Neji: Não ¬¬

Tenten: Eu vou ligar pro haku então 3

Neji: Não ouse ò.ó

Tenten: Então fala que você vai deixar a Hinata se encontrar com a Naruto

Neji: Que seja

Nesse momento Sai chega com as cocas

Sai: Pronto feiosa sua coca - Ele para por um momento e analisa todos que estavam lá - Quem são esses feiosa?

Sakura: Arigatou Sai, tava morrendo de sede - Ela da um gole na coca- Bom o Sasuke-kun e o Naruto você já conhece, esses são Hinata, Tenten e Neji namorado da Tente e primo da Hinata-chan.Gente esse é o Sai, o amigo que eu disse que foi compra coca pra mim.

Tenten: Prazer

Hinata: Muito prazer

Neji: Humf

Sai: Prazer

Sasuke: Já ta fazendo esse ai de escravo Sakura? ¬¬

Sakura: Como assim Sasuke-kun? O.o Aaaaahhhhh parabéns pela luta Você foi muito bem, eu tava te vendo lá perto da grade

Sasuke: Eu vi, ai depois chego seu escravinho.

Sai: Eu não sou escravo de ninguém, só fiz a gentileza de pagar uma coca pra Sakura, por acaso você ta com ciúmes, por que ela sai comigo e não te esperou?

Sasuke: Que coisa ridícula ¬¬

Sakura: Ah Sasuke-kun, eu não te esperei por que pensei que você não fosse se importar

Sasuke: E não me importo ¬¬

Sakura: Bom saber.

Naruto: Chega chega, o teme ficou com ciúmes e pronto, agora vamos ver a luta do sombrancelhudo que já começou.

Fim do cap XD O cap tah bom neh!?

Próximo cap eu vo fazer um certo alguém se decidir, prometo ò.ó uhuhuhu e depois disso...eh surpresa XD

**O envio de Gaara para Haruno Sakura-chan:**

Gaara e eu chegamos no Parque da Monica(tirei essa do fundo da minha infancia)

Eu: Ne Gaara-kun, você gosta daqui?

Gaara: Não ¬¬ Eu odeio essa droga de lugar onde agente ta afinal por?

Eu: Calma Gaara, agente ta no Parque da Mônica, um parque pra crianças . Eu vinha aqui quando criança e queri te mostrar

Gaara: Idiota ¬¬ Vamo embora

Eu: Não ò.ó

Gaara: Simò.ó

Eu: Não ò.ó

Gaara: Simò.ó

Eu: Não ò.ó

Gaara: Simò.ó

Eu: Você que mesmo ir embora? ó.ò

Gaara: Sim u.u

Eu: Espera um minuto então

Eu vou ate a lan house mais próxima o mais rápido o possível uso meus contatos interneticos(inventei uma palavra \o/) e descubro o endereço da Haruno Sakura-chan

Quando volto vejo uma cena um tanto quanto estranho

Alguma crianças rodeando Gaara numa rodinha indígena, e ele vestido de Pajé com cara de que vai matar qualquer um a qualquer hora

Chego perto dele e digo - Gaara!?

Gaara:Onde você foi?

Eu:Foi busca o seu novo endereço

Gaara: Que?

Eu:Bom como você quer tanto ir embora, e eu não, vo te enviar pra uma amiga que vai te tratar como rei, eu aposto u.u

Gaara: Que seja, me tira logo daqui antes que mate uma dessas crianças

Eu: Ai a tribo de vocês ia ser canibal né!?

Gaara: è ela ia, mas isso não tem nada ave anda logo

Eu: Ta, vem ca

Eu puxo ele pelo pulso, jogo ele dentro de uma casa do correi, e mando pra Haruno Sakura-chan, bom, pequeno detalhe, que eu tive que dizer que o ursinho dele tava dentro da caixa, ai ele entro quietinho e quando viu eu já tinha fechado ele lá dentro XD

Eu: Pronto, já mandei, agora é soh a haruno Sakura-chan receber fiz minha parte u.u

**FIM**

Vamos as reviews:

Lana-sama:Hahahahaha eu demorada mesmo, isso se chama preguiça XD Tadinho dele né, mas ele tem uma historia triste mesmo u.u Depois tudo melhora XD Vo tenta escrever o próximo cap logo XD

uchiha.krsty: Brigada pela propaganda, nem precisa agradecer XD hahahahahaa

Sim sim ciúmes muito ciúmes, amo cimues, especialmente quando são os namorados com ciúmes das namoradas XD Hahahahahah O Gaara delicado!? Aquilo eh porcelana pura XD hahahahah Serio que a Ino parece cumigo!?Nunca tinha reparadao XD

Haruno Sukura: Lógico que mando ele pra vc XD Sim sou uma alma caridos, Ai esta SasuxSaku, pra fala a verdade isso eh o q não vai falta na minha fic, eu amo esse casal XD

Próximo cap o Gaara chega, ai,tah!?

Uchiha Lara:Sim a amazidade do Sai com a Sakura vai render muitos frutos, frutos chamados "Ciúmes do Sasuke" XD Eu tb acho super fofo quando aparece uma cúpida no meio da fic XD

Sary-chann: Nesse cap tem mais SasuxSaku XD Eles são dificies mais são lindos,neh!? Sasuke com ciúmes eh tudo XD e a Ino nessa fic vai ser tipo a amiga, q eu acho q ela é, tipo ela no anime pra mim é uma super amiga XD

Konoha Sisters: Menina sua review é gigante XD Amei!

Bom vamos lá eu jah ti respondi um poço da review via mensagem, mas eu so desmemoriada e nem lembro o q escrevi entaum vo responde dinovo XD

Eeerrrr que pedido que vc demoro pra atende!? Eu não lembro . lmim muito desmemoriada.

Serio que vc gosto da minha criatividade fica mais feliz que mendigo quando acha um real no chão eu amo ser elogiada, não sei pq veio a imagem de um cachorro sendo agradado poelo dono, de vê ser pq eh assim q eu me sinto quando me elogiam XD Opa acabaei de repara q me comparei com um cachorro -.-' voltando ao assunto,Quee bom que vc riu, eu amo fazer os outros rirem, com sorte consigo fazer isso XD

Ah sim os anônimos, acho que te respondi essa parte, bom entaum jah mudei as configurações da fic, e eles podem comentar agora XD

Bom eu jah denho uma pessoa pra betar sim, agente decidiu isso agora, ela minha batedora recente XD Minha querida aluna Krikri, sobre as idéias, sem querer me gabar, mas assim q tenho uma, não acho muita dificuldade pra desenvolver mesmo, soh as vezes que eu empaco, mas eh soh começa a escrever um poço que não paro mais, se vc repara eu escrevi coisa muito desnecessária na resposta da sua fic, deve ser pq eu so um pouco hiperativa e não gosto de fica parada e tenho mania de fala muito sei la XD

Sim, Temari vai fica junto com o Shika, Ino e Gaara vão ter um especial pra eles XDPq tem muita gente q q eles como casal, mas eu decidi q nessa fic casal eles não saum,mas o especial deles eles viram.

Que bom que gosto da fic fico muito feliz, obriagada pelos elogios

To esperando sua fic tb XD


	7. Finalmente namoro

**Durante a luta de Lee, cuja a qual ninguém prestava atenção.**

Sakura conversava com Sai, Sasuke ficava olhando de esguelha para os dois com cara emburrada, Naruto e Hinata conversavam com Neji e Tenten.

(OBS: Conversa sem importância)

Sakura: Ah, mas isso não se faz Sai.

Sai: Feiosa, claro que se faz, você que é burra e não sabe.

Sasuke: Afffff se toca escravinho, lógico que não se faz. – Sasuke que escutava até agora se intromete na conversa de Sakura e Sai.

Sai: Eu acho que ninguém estava falando com você Sasuke – Sai o olha e mostra um lindo sorriso cínico

Sasuke: Foda-se, falo assim mesmo, humf.

Sai: Feiosa, aquele filme que você queria ver estreiou, vamos ver amanhã? Depois do treino?

Sakura: Claro!

Sasuke: Aaaafffff "Que ridículo ¬¬"

Sakura: Que foi?

Sasuke: Nada

Sai: Ótimo, então depois do treino a gente vai pro cinema tá?!

Sakura: Claro!

Sasuke: Eu vou embora.

Sakura: Espera – enquanto fala, ela pega no pulso dele – Fica mais um pouco, por favor.

Sasuke: Pra que, pra ficar de vela? Não obrigado. ¬¬ - Ele se solta das mãos dela com um pouco de brutalidade.

Sakura: Vela!? Não viaja Sasuke, eu vou com você então.

Sasuke: Que seja.

Os dois vão embora, sem se despedir de ninguém, sem ao mesmos, prestar atenção na luta.

Sai: Ela nem disse tchau. o.o

Naruto: Falando sozinho Sai?

Sai: To, por que?

Naruto: Nada. "Louco ¬¬"

Tenten: Neji, não esquece que amanhã a gente tem o almoço,tá!?

Neji: Como eu ia esquecer?**Ele** vai tá lá ¬¬ Nem conheço e já não gosto.

Tenten: Aiii, relaxa, você vai ver que ele é legal "Só assim pra você esquecer a Hinata, a família, e me dar mais atenção,né Neji?"

Hinata: Quem vai ta lá?E onde é lá, Tenten-chan?

Tenten: A Hinata, é que amanhã eu tenho um almoço com um amigo e a família dele que não vejo a muito tempo, ele era meu melhor amigo.

Hinata: Ah que bom Tenten-chan, é sempre bom rever velhos amigos, né!?

Tenten: É sim!

Neji: Afff ¬¬

Tenten simplesmente suspira como resposta "Que saco Neji, eu também não gosto de ter que usar um amigo pra você me notar"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Em meio as ruas da cidade, dois jovens caminhavam...**

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, tudo bem com você?

Sasuke: Sakura, você gosta do Sai?

Sakura se faz de desentendida e responde: Lógico!

Sasuke: Lógico?

Sakura: É , ele é meu amigo né?

Sasuke: Não se faça de boba, você sabe muito bem de que gostar eu estou falando.

Sakura: Que eu bem me lembre você nunca se importou de quem eu gosto ou deixe de gostar Sasuke-kun, por que isso agora?

Sasuke: Por que eu quero saber droga! ¬¬ Dá pra responder?

Sakura: Affff, você gosta de me fazer de trouxa é!? Você sabe muito bem de quem eu gosto nesse sentido...

Sasuke: "Sabia, não mudou nada" E se eu disser que não sei!?

Sakura que estava ao lado dele, ambos estavam parados se olhando nos olhos, fica indignada e sai andando rápido na frente.

Sakura: Vai à merda Sasuke.

Sasuke: Nossa desde quando ela me manda ir à merda? "É melhor assim!"

Sasuke: Espera – Ele pega no pulso da Haruno fazendo-a parar.

Sasuke: Espera, sabe, de uns tempos pra cá, eu comecei a reparar que você mudou um pouco.

Sakura: Mudei!?Pra melhor?

Sasuke:É, não é mais tão irritante quanto antes, até me mando ir à merda agora!

Sakura se vira, se solta dele, e fica olhando em seus olhos - E você gostou é?Virou sado?

Sasuke: Não fala besteira menina – ele vai chegando mais perto – eu só acho melhor, por que assim, você não parece só mais uma das minhas fãs.

Sakura: Convencido!

Sasuke: Mas você gosta né?!

Sakura: Gosto. – Ela sorri, e chega mais perto.

Sasuke: Escuta, eu gosto muito de você assim, mais independente.

Sakura: Verdade!? Vou morar sozinha então – Ele chega mais perto dela.

Sasuke: Se você for, eu vou te visitar sempre.

Sakura: Visitar!?Vai morar comigo! – Ele chega mais perto, a distância entre eles quase não existia, ambos sabiam, que os dois estavam loucos pra se beijar, mas é sempre bom fazer um joguinho antes.

Sasuke: Morar não – Ele roça sua boca na dela, suas respirações, estavam na mesma sintonia, qualquer um que olhasse os dois, pensava que eram namorados, fazendo manha um para o outro.Sasuke ia beijar Sakura, mas na hora do beijo ela desvia e sai andando.

Sakura:"Só pra brincar um pouco, você vai corre atrás de mim, nem que seja só por 3 segundos"

Sasuke "Se fazendo de difícil é? Vou te mostra como se faz".

No mesmo segundo, ele pega o pulso dela, vira ela pra ela, e da um beijo com direito a sino e tudo, pronto, agora quem passava, acharia que eram um casal de namorados sem vergonha, que ficam se amassando no meio da rua, pra qualquer um ver, exibidos.

Sakura: Você é bem lerdo sabia?

Sasuke: Lerdo, eu!?

Sakura: É, eu me ofereci pra você diversas vezes, e você não fez nada.

Sasuke: É por que eu gosto de me fazer de difícil sabe!? – Ele dá aquele sorrisinho sexy dele. (¬)

Sakura: Hahahahahahhaha

Sasuke: Só mais uma coisa, não quero ver minha namorada perto daquele Sai babaca não, viu!?

Sakura: Ah Sasuke, você demorou tanto, e agora quer virar meu dono?

Sasuke: É.

Sakura: Nem vem, ele é meu amigo.

Sasuke: Se ele tentar alguma coisa, eu o mato.Você ainda vai amanhã com ele pro cinema?

Sakura: Hai!

Sasuke: Então eu também vou.

Sakura: Tá!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Segunda, 07:30 am – Escola**

Sakura: Bom dia Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke acabara de entrar na sala de aula, com uma cara meio emburrada.

Sasuke: Humm – Ele dá um selinho em Sakura.

Naruto: Quê!? – O loiro pisca, se belisca, esfrega os olhos, faz de tudo pra ver se não estava louco, sonhando ou imaginando coisas.

Naruto: Quuuuuuuuueeeeeeeee??????????????????

Sakura: Que foi Naruto!? Qual o motivo de escândalo a essa hora da manha!? O.o

Naruto: S-sakura-chan, o Sasuke te deu um selinho!? O.O

Sasuke: Não posso beijar minha namorada agora!?

Naruto: Namorada? O.o

Sakura: Ah, eu não te falei nada de ontem, por que tudo aconteceu ontem, bom, depois da luta do Lee, quer dizer, durante a luta do Lee, quando agente foi embora, o Sasuke e eu começamos a namorar!

Naruto: Como assim? Do nada? Vocês nem ficaram. o.o

Sasuke: Idaí!? Eu também não gosto de ficar com qualquer uma, e a gente fico sim. ¬¬

Sakura: Ai Naruto, até parece que você não sabia que uma hora ou outra o Sasuke-kun ia ceder aos meus encantos! ;)

Sasuke: Não sabia que era tão convencida assim.

Sakura: Hahahahahahaa, mudando de assunto, Naruto e você e a Hinata como vão!?

Naruto: Bem, por que?

Sakura: Aaaaiiii sério, se acertaram finalmente? .

Sasuke cochicha pra Sakura: Sakura, eu acho que ele não entendeu.

Sakura cochicha de volta: Verdade, também acho...

Kakashi entra na sala e começa a falar.

Kakashi: Calados, hoje vou explicar sobre o trabalho e a gincana, bom, o negócio é o seguinte...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kurenai: As duas coisas vão estar ligadas, e vão valer nota...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Asuma: Sendo assim, isso vai valer praticamente toda a nota desse trimestre...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Gai: O resto da nota, meus queridos alunos, vai ser das provas...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kakashi: Ou seja, vocês têm que ir bem nessa gincana e trabalho, nada de moleza...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kurenai: O trabalho vai ser sobre todas as matérias, e cada grupo vai ter que escolher um representante pra virar o líder do grupo...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Asuma: E vir aqui escolher cada tema de cada matéria...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Gai: Vocês vão ter que montar um trabalho muito bom, explicando cada tópico de cada matéria que pegaram, pois o resto da classe vai ter que estudar o resto da matéria com o trabalho de vocês...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kakashi: O trabalho que sair abaixo da nota que a Diretora estabeleceu, o grupo responsável vai ter que fazer outro, além de ter a nota prejudicada...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kurenai: Vai ser linxado pelo resto da classe, mas relaxem, nesse caso, nós os professores...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Asuma: Vamos estar à disposição de vocês para ajudar em qualquer coisa...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Gai: Mas o que isso tem haver com a gincana!?Vocês meus caros alunos devem estar se perguntando, eu explicarei...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kakashi: A gincana vai ter como nota, a nota que agente dava a vocês pelo comportamento na classe, a nota de participação, e a nota de educação física...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kurenai: Por que pelo menos assim agente vê vocês fazendo exercícios...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Asuma: E também vocês vão poder treinar um pouco mais a união de vocês, vão ter que se unir...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Gai: Para fazer o seu grupo ganhar a gincana, mas não se preocupem, quem ganhar pode ganhar a mesma nota do grupo...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kakashi: Que ficar em último lugar, ou até mesmo...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kurenai:Tirar uma nota pior, a nota vai depender de como o grupo vai se portar durante a gincana...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Asuma: Mas para dar um estímulo, o grupo vencedor vai ganhar um prêmio, e além disso, a gincana foi dividida entre os anos, então, vocês além de estarem competindo com o primeiro ano...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Gai: Depois disso vão competir com os vencedores dos outros anos também, e o vencedor de todos, ganha um prêmio a mais.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto: Yooshiiiiiiiii, a gente vai ganhar! ò.ó

Sakura: Claro que vamos! ò.ó

Sasuke: Como se eu perdesse alguma coisa pra alguém. u.u

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Temari: Himeeeeeeeee!!!!!!

Sakura, que estava arrumando as coisas para ir embora da escola, vira seu rosto pra ver quem a chamava, se bem que pelo apelido, ela sabia muito bem quem era.

Sakura: Yo Temari

Temari: O.O

Sakura: Que foi? o.o

Temari: Você...não reclamo do apelido. o.o

Sakura: Aaaahhhh, é que eu estou tão feliz Que isso nem importa mais!

Temari: Feliz é !? Porque?

Sakura: Você não vai acreditar...

Temari: Vou sim agora conta

Sakura: Eu

Sakura: to

Sakura: na-

Sakura: mo-

Sakura: ran-

Sakura: do-

Sakura: o-

Sakura: Sa-

Sakura: su-

Sakura: ke-

Sakura: -kun

Temari: No way, não creio….

Sakura: Eu falei que você não ia acreditar...

Temari: Sakura, você come merda!?

Sakura: O quê!?

Temari: Isso mesmo que você escutou, você come merda!?

Sakura: Não...por que?

Temari: Namorar um cara desses, que não te dá amor nem carinho!?É a mesma coisa que namorar uma pedra bonita, ou sei lá, um cubo gelo charmoso u.u

Sakura: Como um cubo de gelo pode ser charmoso? -.-'

Temari: Sei lá, sendo!? XD

Sakura: Mas...

Temari: Isso não vem ao caso, o negócio é que você não pode namorar ele. ò.ó

Sakura: Temari eu...

Temari: Não quero saber, não tem a minha permissão, não namora!Já pra casa, está de castigo! ò.ó Sem tv, computador e sobremesa por um mês ò.ó

Sakura: E desde quando você virou minha mãe!?

Temari: Você nunca reparou o quanto agente é parecida!? .. Você tem o nariz da mamãe!

Sakura: E a inteligência do papai Shika!?

Temari: O quê!? E quem disse que ele é o pai!?

Sakura: A biologia, e outra, se não é ele, quem é!?

Temari: O...Johnny Depp! ¬

Sakura: Mamãe tá podendo hein!? Olha só quem é o meu papai XD

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ino: Shikaaaaaaa, vou à classe da Sakura, quero ver aquela testa ambulante, você me espera pra gente ir embora junto!?

Shikamaru: E eu tenho escolha!?

Ino: Não mesmo!

Shikamaru: Só não demora...

Ino: Ok.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ino: Mamãe!? Papai!? O que se passa aqui!?

Temari: Sakura é minha filha, Johnny Depp é o pai, e ela tem uma novidade que a mamãe não aprova de jeito nenhum ù.ú

Ino: Que seria...!?

Sakura: Ino...

Ino: Eu...fala logo

Sakura: Ino, eu estou namorando o Sasuke-kun! .

Ino: Sério!?

Sakura: Aham

Ino: Aaaahhhhh que booooommmmm!!!!!

Temari: Bom!? Ino se também come merda!?

Ino e Sakura: Aaaahhhhhhhh – Ino e sakura pulavam abraçadas, dando berrinhos de felicidade.

Temari: DÁ PRA VOCÊS PARAREM DE PULAR E BERRAR QUE NEM DUAS RETARDADAS E ME ESCUTAREM!?

Sakura e Ino param imediatamente, sentam nas cadeiras mais próximas e olham para a cara de Temari – Hai!

Temari: Sakura, eu não sei se esse namoro com o cubo de gelo com cabelos vai dá certo. u.u Tenho medo que você se machuque.

Sakura abre um sorriso terno e meigo – Temari, eu entendo sua preocupação, mais nada vai acontecer e eu sei me cuidar, não me machuco tão facilmente, e se me machucar, vou saber arcar com as conseqüências da minha escolha de ficar com ele Não se preocupe demais

Ino: Olhaaaa, testuda tá toda madura hein!

Sakura: hahahahah eu sou! XD

Temari: Sei não, vou confiar em você viu hime.Mas se algo te acontecer, quebro a cara do cubo de gelo com cabelos ò.ó

Sakura: Temari!? Cubo de gelo com cabelos? -.-' Dá um tempo né?

Temari: Não gostou!?

Sakura: Não!

Temari: Ai tá! ¬¬

Ino: Opa tá vibrando! o.o

Sakura: Deixou o vibrador ligado!? Hahahahahha

Ino: E eu que pensava que você estava madura ¬¬ Não, é o celular mesmo...È o Shika Temari, mandando mensagem.

Temari: E o que eu tenho a ver com o Sid!?

Sakura: Sid!?

Ino: Longa história, Temari apelidou ele assim.

Sakura: mas por que Sid!?

Ino: A Era do gelo, Sid é a priguiça, saco!?

Sakura: Hahahahhahahaha tendi XD

Ino: Então, Temari, não esconda sua paixão pela preguiça não viu ?

Temari: Claro, assim que você admitir que...seu cabelo é puro blonder! ò.ó

Ino: Não é! ò.ó

Temari: E eu não amo o Sid. Ú.u

Ino: Sei sei... bom que seja, ele disse que eu estou enrolando muito, e que se demorar mais ele se manda sozinho, to indo, xau xau!

Ino sai correndo até a saída, mas volta.

Ino: Ah Tema-chan, quer vir junto!?

Temari: Não , vo com a hime.

Sakura: Eeerrr que saber tema-chan, vai com a Ino e o Shika, eu vou pra outro lado hoje '

Temari: Sério!? Vou ter que ir com eles!?

Sakura: Vai!

Temari: Tá...Vamos porca.

Ino: Eeeiii porca não, sua ,sua...apaixonada pelo Sid! ò.ó

As duas vão embora discutindo e deixam Sakura, sozinha na classe.

Derrepente, o celular de Sakura começa a vibrar e tocar Snow, do Red Hot Chilli Peppers

Sakura: Opa alguém ta me ligando.huummm. Vejamos, Sai...Oi Sai

Sasuke que esperava a namorada no pátio pra irem embora juntos, ao lado de Naruto, se cansa de esperar e escutar o loiro falar, e resolve ir até a classe pra ver o que está fazendo ela demorar tanto, quando chega na classe, vê ela falando no celular, com nada menos nada mais que a pessoa que no momento, mais odeia.

Sasuke: Sakura, vamos embora. ¬¬

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, tá, eu já vou! ...Sai, estou indo, agente se vê aí, tchau beijos hahahahaha tá!

Sasuke: Pára de enrolar, desliga na cara do idiota e vamos logo.

Sakura: Pronto ,nossa, calma Sasuke!

Sasuke: Calma nada, você fica enrolando aí, e eu te esperando lá embaixo.

Sakura: Você estava me esperando!? Que lindooooooooo, eu não sabia, fiquei batendo papo aqui por um tempo...

Sasuke: Eu vi! ¬¬

Sakura: Mas não era com o Sai bobão, ele acabou de me ligar, estava falando com a Temari e a Ino.

Sasuke: Que seja, vamos logo.

Os dois se encontram com Naruto no pátio, e os três vão para a academia...

FINITO

(uhul now I'm a mafiosa XD hahaha tenho que fala italiano XD, yes I have tara por italianos XD, e yes, eu so a Don Miojo)

(aviso, quem não viu ou conhece a historia do Poderoso Chefão, não vai entender essa historia de Don XD)

E agora, minha surpresa adicional, eu estou abrindo o Leilão de personagens de Naruto XD

Os leiloados são:

Naruto

Sasuke

Gaara

Sakura

Lee

Sai

Neji

Tenten

Ino

Temari

Shikamaru

Chouji

Kakashi

Itachi

Kankouru

Kiba

Hinata

Chouji

Yondaime

Jiraya

Tsunade

Orochimaru

Kabuto

Asuma

Kurenai

Deidara

Hidan

The shark boy que agora o nome não lembro

E

Iruka

Bom é isso, se algum personagem tiver poucos pedidos, ou nenhum, será retirado da lista XD

BJUS POVO

REVIEW

Reviews:

Uchiha Lara: Hahahahhahaha, matei sua curiosidade!? o.o XD

O ego do sasuke, lah no ceu!? hahaha maginaaaa...nem parece com o meu sabe nem parece olha pra cima e assobia

Hahahahah, menina se vc gosta de ciumes essa eh sua fic, eu amo ciumes, sempre que posso faço os meninos com ciumes delas XDD

uchiha.krsty: hahahahahahahahahahahahah quem sabe se naum ganha o gaara no leilão dessa vez!?

Se vc me falasse que gostava tanto assim dele, achava que você preferia o Sasuke XD hahahahahahaha

ai nem sei responde sua review XD msn pra ti fica mais facil

Dani-sama: hahahahahahhahahahahahahaha

ele é muuuiiiitoooo convencido XD mas todo mundo ama ele neh!?

hahahahah Neji neji neji, se ele naum fica esperto, perde a Tenten ¬¬ Mas eu tb amo ele . eu amo todo mundo . menos os feios XD hahahahaha

ta ai o proximo cap XD

Lemay: hahahahah adora Ino e Gaara!? Olha soh eles saum uma coisa incerta na fic, provavelmente, vão acaba como amigos nessa fic, ai eu vo faze um especial casal deles XD

pq eu tenho uma amiga que quer que seja Ino e Gaara nessa fic XD

Lana-sama: Hahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Todo mundo comenta do Neji com ciumes XDDd

Relaxa, acho que no cap.8, as coisas vaum dar uma mudada pra sasuke e sakura, e ele vai se ferra um pokinho, vai pro lado negro da força xD O sai vai t uma chance com a Sakura sim XD

Sary-chann: A amizade delas podia ser um poco mais explorada mesmo, soh aparece em flash back, ou na luta do exame chunnin, na hora da luta, q pensando bem, tb foi soh em flashs XD

Hahahhaha brgada pelo parabens XD eu acho que meu sasuke tah bem lgl neh!? naum tah muito longe do anime, mas tb naum tah lah igual a ele XD

q q se acha?

.gissyt-chan.: hahahahhahaha leu a fic todo hj? XD

q menina corajosa, naum morreu de tedio!?

eu fazia isso tb pegava umas fics e lia tudo de uma vez XD

mas tinhas umas q largava no meio XD, espero q vc naum largue a minha XD

Hyuuga sakura: Se lia na comu?

quem eh vc lah?

sem problemas, contanto que você leia XD

ateh prefiro aqui, pq ai da pra responder seus comentarios Xd

Mais romance? ta bom o desse cap? o.o XD

Haruno Sukura: Hahahhahahahahaha

iai o Gaara fez boa viagem?, chego bem?

Vo te q leiloa ele, mas eu faço um clone exato dele, assim vc e a vencedora caso vc naum ganhe, ficam com ele ta!? XD

Hahahahahahaha brigada pelo elogio XD

O ego do sasuke eh pop XD, e grandeeeeeee, mas faz sucesso

sakusasuke: Ta ai a continuação \o/

que bom que gostou

maahx3: Se fica brava se eu fala que naum lembro!? XD

Mas naum se ofenda pelo amor de deus, tenho uma vaga lembrança de vc Xd eh q eu tenho pessima memoria pra isso . 

naum me bate i.i

Vlw pelo elogio, mas achu q ela ta longe de ser perfeita, eu mesma acho um monte de furo nela XD que soh percebo depois que escrevi, ai fico com preguiça de muda XD

katy gilmore: Hahahhahahahahha

brigada

esse cap nem demoro muito neh!? 3


	8. Almoço, mal entendido,e shopping, quand

Finalmente havia chego o tão aguardado reencontro de Tenten e Haku.A menina só falava disso a semana toda, desde o dia que descobriu sobre o mesmo, e era justamente por isso que seu namorado andava tão mal-humorado.Neji aguardava tenten juntamente de seus pais na sala da casa da menina, por que ela tinha que demorar tanto pra se arrumar pra almoçar com simplesmente um amigo?Essa e outras perguntas não saiam da cabeça de neji, o ciúme era tanto que até os pais de Tenten estavam espantados com a cara feia do menino.

-Calma garoto, não precisa fazer cara feia só por que ela ta demorando – Disse o pai de tenten na tentativa de amenizar o clima na sala.

Neji: Ela nunca demora tanto assim quando vai sair comigo ¬¬

-Aaaaa, então é isso!? Hahahaahahahah, que gracinha, ele ta com ciúmes da tenten com o Haku querido – Dessa vez quem falava era a mãe de Tenten.

Neji simplesmente viro a cara de impulso para a mãe de tenten que parou de sorrir na hora, como ela podia zombar de seu ciúme, e não era pra ta, Tenten se arrumava mais para os outros do que pra ele.

Bem na hora em que a mãe de Tente estava começando a realmente ficar assustada com Neji, aparece na sala.

Tenten: Iai como estou? – Perguntou a menina alegre, dando uma voltinha e uma piscadela para os pais e o namorado.

Neji estava pasmo.Nunca tinha visto Tenten tão bonita,e logo depois de sair de seu transe, lembrou que o motivo de tanta felicidade, e de preocupação com a aparecia, não era ele, e sim outro.Foi ai que ele voltou a fechar a cara.

Neji: Está linda ¬¬...até demais ¬¬

Tenten: Isso foi um elogio!? Ou uma crise de ciúme disfarçada?

Neji: Da pra gente ir logo?

Tenten: Certo certo...vamos papai?

Pai da tenten: claro querida

A família de Haku já esperava no restaurante quando Tenten seus pais e Neji chegaram.

Tenten:Haaaaaakuuuuuuuuuuuuuu que saudades!!!!!!!! – Tenten descera do carro e sairá correndo em direção ao amigo de infância, a menina se jogou em cima do amigo, e eles ficaram se abraçando por um bom tempo, tempo até demais na opinião de Neji.

Haku: Nossa tenten como você ta diferente, não tem mais aquela cara de bobona de antes, posso ate dizer que você ta muito linda, pra não fala outra coisa.

Se os pais de tenten e os de Haku não estivessem lá, Neji já tinha partido pra ignorância. Como ele ousava chamar sua namorada de gostosa na frente dele?

Tenten finalmente se livrara dos braços de Haku.

Tenten: Haku, quero te apresentar uma pessoa muito especial pra mim

Haku: E quem é?

Tenten: Haku esse é o Neji, meu namorado. Neji esse é o Haku, meu irmão.

Haku: Prazer "Irmão!? Ai essa doeu Tenten"

Neji nem se quer respondeu, apenas olhou o garoto o mais friamente possível, e passou os braços na cintura de Tenten e logo em seguida a envolveu em um beijo.

Depois de bater pão na frente do carro, os pais de Tenten e Haku chamavam os três pra entrarem no restaurante, e finalmente poderem almoçar.

Neji pegou a mão da namorada e seus pais, Haku foi logo atrás amaldiçoando a existência de Neji.

O grupo foi divido em duas mesas, os pais sentaram-se em uma , e Haku,Tenten e Neji em outra.A mesa, das "crianças" como o pai de Tenten chamava, estava bem atrás das mesas dos "adultos", com uma certa distancia, distancia o bastante pra fingir que os odis grupos não estavam juntos.

Tenten sentou-se na frente de Haku e do lado de Neji.

Tenten: Meu deus, você deixou o cabelo crescer

Haku: Deixei Gostou?

Tenten: Gostei, fico muito lindo, né Neji?

Neji: Ele é feio ¬¬

Tenten: Neji...

Haku: Não tem problema Tenten, eu também o acho feio.

Neji: Sô feio mas é comigo que ela ta não é verdade?

Haku: Não por muito tempo

Tenten: Como assim?

Haku: è só brincadeira Tenten. – Haku possuía um sorriso cínico no rosto enquanto Neji se segurava pra não esmurrar o tão precioso amigo da namorada.

Tenten: Que brincadeira boba, mas deixa, eu adore esse seu cabelo de metaleiro. Quando agente era pequeno, eu pedia pra você não corta e você cortava.

Haku: Era por que, eu era criança, e não sabia das coisas, quando me mudei resolvi atender seu pedido.

Neji: Pra mim isso é coisa de gay ¬¬

Haku: Pra mim você é gay

Tenten: Vocês querem parar!?

Neji: Vo te provar que eu não sou gay – E pela segunda vez Neji agarrava Tenten por puro capricho.

Tenten: Ninguém aqui é gay ¬¬

Haku: Se você diz tenten... eu me garanto, já o seu namorado eu não sei u.u "Desgraçado, aproveita enquanto pode, agora que eu voltei decidido que a tenten vai ser minha, você não fica com ela por muito tempo não"

E assim o almoço se passou, com varias alfinetadas entre Haku e Neji. As provocações foram aumentando cada vez mais violentas.

Finalmente o almoço chegara no fim, os pais de Tenten foram direto pra casa, enquanto os pais de Haku deixavam os três jovens, e o mais novo triangulo amoroso no shopping, por sugestão de Tenten que queria ir ao cinema.

Tenten: Certo que filme nós vamos ver!?

Perguntava Tenten que estava junto com os dois meninos na frente do cinema do shopping.

Neji: Escolhe você, você que quis vir pra cá, por mim agente ia embora , não to nem afim de ir ao cinema ¬¬

Haku: Ah, então pode ir, eu fico a...

Neji: Eu vo ficar

Tenten: meu deus, vocês são impossíveis ¬¬ Neji se você não quer ficar pode ir,eu NÂO vou fazer nada demais com o Haku, nada que amigos não fariam, por que é o que nós somos apenas amigos, entendeu Haku!?Não quero mais ir no cinema, vocês estragaram tudo ¬¬ Vamos da uma volta pelo shopping, compra alguma coisa i ir embora, NÓS TRÊS, entenderam!?

Heku: Hai

Neji: Que seja ¬¬

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Ai meu deus, ai meus deus como eu to atrasada" Pensava Sakura enquanto corria para a frente do cinema do shopping."Eles vão me matar" "Meu deus, deve ta um clima tão engraçado, Sai e Sasuke juntos e sozinhos" Quem passava por ela achava que era loca, pois a garota estava rindo sozinha"Essa eu queria ver, o Sasuke odeia o Sai, e o Sai também não vai com a cara do Sasuke-kun".

Ela corria, enquanto fazia caras e bocas de acordo com seus pensamentos, e nem percebeu quando passou pelo lugar combinado.

Sakura sentiu uma mão segurar seu pulso.

- Onde vai!?Sempre passa reto pelos outros!?

Ela sente os braços da pessoa a enlaçarem num abraço em volta do pescoço.

Sakura: Gomen Sasu...Sai!?

Ela se vira e percebe o pequeno engano que fez.

Sai: Achou que fosse o Sasu-chan Feiosa!?

Sakura: Lógico

Sai: Decepcionada?

Sakura: Bom, eu prefiro ter meu namorado me abraçando, fora que você nunca foi de fazer isso.O garoto passa a olhar pra cima e fica de perfil para ela.

Sai: ... As pessoas podem mudar, não é!?

Sakura: Podem, mas o q...Sai, o que que você tem?

Ele viro o rosto na direção de Sakura.

Sai: Bom, é que eu sempre gostei de você Sakura

E agora seu corpo faz o mesmo movimento, a distancia foi sumindo, ele foi se inclinando, aproximando os rostos de ambos.

Sakura: Sai...O-o q-que...você pensa...que ta faz...

A distancia acabou, e ele a beijou, sem ser correspondido.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Caralho to atrasado...Quem mandou cai no sono no sofá!?...Sakura vai ficar reclamando...o pior, ela vai fica sozinha com aquele imbecil ¬¬" Pensava Sasuke enquanto andava despreocupado pelo shopping, esse já não fazia caras e bocas, andava com a cara emburrada, e ao pensar em sua namorada sozinha com outro, só piorou a cara que metia medo em certas pessoas.

Sasuke: MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA!? – Berrou ele " O que ela ta fazendo beijando ele!?" Ele se aproximou do "casal".

Sasuke: Sakura o que você pensa que ta fazendo!?

Sakura se livra dos lábio de Sai e deposita um forte tapa no rosto do mesmo

Sakura: Sasuke, não é o que você ta pensando, ele me agarrou!

Sasuke: Sei...- Ele da um soco em seu rival e continua a falar com a namorada – Eu nunca pensei que de todas as pessoas você fosse a que me trairia tão rápido, agente não tem nem uma semana de namoro e você já ta beijando outro!? Ainda por cima esse ai, que sabe que eu você é baixa Sakura...

Sakura: Ma...

Sasuke: Você não me deve explicação nenhuma, não é mais nada minha...só uma ex namorada

Ele sai andando e a garota o segue, para pará-lo ela o segura pelo pulso.

Sakura: Espera, eu não queria beijar ele, ele me AGARROU!Sasuke, você sabe que eu te amo,eu nunca te trairia, não tem cabimento você se quer cogitar essa idéia.

Sasuke: Garota se toca, eu não quero saber, to poço me fodendo pra você ¬¬

Sakura: Sas

Sasuke: Você faz o que bem entender, não me deve mais satisfação, de quem você beija ou não.Você não é nada pra mim, esse namorico já acabo.Já cansei de você, você sempre foi e sempre será minha cachorrinha, me seguindo em qualquer lugar que eu va, você não cria interesse em ninguém. – Ele sorri irritadamente - Eu até acredito em você, é impossível você me trair mesmo,sempre me idolatrou, você não teria coragem de fazer isso, essa sua fixação por mim não permitiria, Sakura, você não tem amor próprio!? Orgulho? Fica só choramingando, implorou pra fala comigo, até que conseguiu. Sempre foi mimada, fútil, choramingando pelos cantos, maltratando o Naruto, que sempre te deu valor, você não faz idéia do que é sofrer de verdade, mas sempre agiu como se fosse a maior sofredora.

Sakura: Como é que é!? Sasuke você ta falando sério!? – Seus olhos estavam cheios d'água.

Sasuke: Lógico que to, é burra agora!?

Sakura mesmo triste sorri, era possível notar a tristeza em seus olhos e sorriso falso – Eu não sabia que você pensava tudo isso de mim Bom saber, tem razão eu, graças a deus, nunca passei por um grande sofrimento, é verdade que agora, sinto meu chão ruir, e uma vontade loca de desaparecer pra sempre, deixar de existir, sô mimada mesmo né!?Meus pais sempre fizeram todo o possível pra me dar tudo do bom e do melhor, só tenho a agradecer a eles.Bom eu vou indo, pode deixar que vou te deixar em paz apartir de agora.

Ela vai embora, Sasuke só a ver se distanciar, para também seguir seu caminho, ambos estavam muito magoados.Sakura estava andando, passou a correr, por que é claro a vontade de chorar e desabar ali mesmo no meio do shopping era enorme.

Sai assistiu a toda a conversa do ex casal "Mas ele disse que ia dar certo, que ela ia ficar comigo".

Enquanto corria desesperadamente, Sakura cruzou com Tenten no meio do shopping, a amiga levou ela para sua casa e deixou Neji e Haku sozinhos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy do Iggy Pop começa a tocar, era toque de tenten no celular de Temari

Temari: Fala Tenten...o que!?...terminaram!?Por que?...ta...eu ligo pra ela pode deixa, beijos tchau

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ding Dong ( a campainha da casa da tenten)

Tenten: Elas chegaram – A morena disse indo atender a porta, deixando Sakura sozinha em seu quarto chorando.As 3 garotas voltaram e as perguntas logo começaram, Sakura explicou todo o ocorrido e ai veio a vez dos xingamentos.

Ino: Eu não sabia que ele era tão ridículo.

Temari:Eu nunca gostei dele ¬¬

Tenten: Mas eu não entendo, você disse pro babaca que foi agarrada, por que ele não acredita!?

Temari: Mas quem é esse tal de Sai que te agarrou? O.o

Sakura: Ele é um amigo da academia de taijutsu

Temari: O que!? E desde quando você faz aula disso?

Sakura: Aaaaiiii, depois eu explico – Diz ela afundando sua cara no travesseiro de Tenten, tudo o que Sasuke disse recapitulava em sua mente, toda sua vida desde que conheceu ele passou em sua mente. Ela sentia a tristeza e angustia, virarem raiva, de Sai, por a agarrar e estragar seu tão sonhado namoro, d Sasuke por não acreditar nela, por não dar uma chance dela se explicar direito, e principalmente dela mesma, por ser tudo do que o ex namorada a acusou, por ser fútil, mimada, e INÚTIL.Esse sentimente de inútil a atormentava faz tempo, e agora tinha se decidido, iria mudar.Ela levanta, pois estava deitada com a cara afundada no travesseiro, e passa os olhos pelo quarto de tenten, em busca de inspiração para a repentina mudança, derrepente ela avista uma tesoura.

**Flash back ON**

- Ficou sabendo!? O Sasuke-kun gosta de meninas de cabelos longos – Comentava uma garota

-Sério!? Não vou mais cortar meu cabelo então – Respondeu a amiga dessa.

**Flash Back OFF**

Essa conversa que Sakura escutara anos atrás sem querer veio em sua mente "Ele gosta de cabelos longos" Pensou ela, foi em direção a tesoura, puxou seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto, pegou a tesoura e o cortou.Sentiu um alivio, apartir daquele momento não viveria em função de fazê-lo o notar, e sim em função de buscar sua felicidade, com ela em primeiro plano sempre, não iria mais viver em segundo plano em sua própria vida.

Ino: Sakura, o que que você fez!? Ta maluca, sempre gostou tanto de seu cabelo, sempre cuidou dele com tanto carinho, você bebeu!? Por que cortou ele!?

Sakura: Por que ele gosta de meninas com cabelos longos

Tenten: Hã!?

Sakura: O Sasuke gosta de meninas com cabelos longos, era por isso que deixei meu cabelo crescer, você também deixou o seu pelo mesmo motivo não foi Ino!?

Ino: Foi...

Sakura: Pois bem, não vivo mais em função dele, me deu vontade de cortar e eu cortei

Temari: hahahahahahahahahahahahaha, é isso mesmo Sakura! Ò.ó Chega de viver em função daquele ridículo, viva sua vida do jeito que quer agora, não do jeito que ele acha que é melhor

Tenten: E amanha, o que vai fazer?

Ino: Por que não da um gelo nele?

Sakura: Não...Eu só vou mostrar que mudei, vou tratá-lo como ele concerteza vai me tratar, só mais uma pessoa de sua classe.

Ino: Se ele decidir te perdoar, e pedir desculpas, você volta com ele testa!?

Sakura: Volto...Eu amo ele Ino, eu posso estar muito magoada com o que ele me disse, mas não é por isso que o que ele falou deixa de ser verdade, eu vou mostrar pra ele que eu posso mudar!Decidi que vou viver em prol da minha felicidade agora, e eu acredito que ela esteja junto a ele, mas eu também não vou deixar ele fica me dando pata mais, não vou mais me humilhar pra ele, vou mostrar que eu também tenho vida própria, que tenho personalidade, vontade e vida própria.

Temari: Ino arruma o cabelo dela

Ino: Claro

Tenten: Ai que orgulho da minha amiga

Sakura: Hehe

Temari: Bom Sakura eu e Ino passamos na sua casa, e pegamos pijama, uniforme e etc pra você, sua mãe já sabe que você vai dormir aqui, disse que você tinha um trabalho pra faze, só por cuasa do ocorrido de hoje, vou deixar você toma banho primeiro u.u

Sakura: Nossaaaa, tema-chan deixando alguém passa sua frente na hora do banho é raro, sempre é a primeira!!!

Temari: pra tudo tem a sua primeira vez

Sakura: Hahahahah verdade, verdade,Ah Tenten, quem era aquele que tava no shopping com você e o Neji!?

Tenten: Era o haku, meu amigo de infância que voltou, bom, deixa eu conta tudo pra vocês, assim a Sakura se distrai um pouco...Bom, tudo começo quando...

As quatro meninas passaram o resto da noite fofocando.O dia seguinte prometia...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bom gente, pessoas que vão participar do leilão, esperem um poço que eu vo faze uma fic soh dele ok!? ;)**

**Desculpa a demora mas é que a escola ta me tomando todo o tempo e criatividade que tenho .**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Reviews:**

Uchiha ka-chan

Ahh q bomq vc gostou! Falou certo, "tentar" neh!

Pq a concorrencia tah mto grandeee...mas tbm..aquele gostoso +.+

aaa vou continuar siiim, com certeza, bjaaao 8D

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Aiko

Qnt-eu-quero-pelo-Sasuke...

Essa eh uma pergunta p se pensar +.+

Ahh q bomq c tah gostando! Sim, namorado ciumento, eh tudooo³³ neh+.+

Eu quero ele para mim..é mas vc tem razão, ele eh...da sakura ç.ç

Uia, mas timida q a H-chan?? O.O tudo bem, sempre existem Narutos xD

Bjao, ja ne!

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Ester Midoki

Nyahhhhhhh ++

Sim, eu o estou leiloando xD

Haha, vc quer compra-lo? Vc e mais 20000 pessoas neh +.+ inclusive eu xD

COntinua acompanhando, bjs xD

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Haruno Sukura

Eeeee \o\ q bom q vc tá gostando! Ah, Gaara-kun...+.+ aproveita vai, q já já

chega a concorrencia!

Nossa Itachi tbm+.+

Ahh gostei desse lance, 3 reviews ++

Mas e dinheiro? tbm, eh uma boa oferta 8DDDDD

Bjokas

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

.gissyt-chan.

eeeee \o/ q bom q gostou!

Eh, desculpa a demora X

Não vai mais acontecer xD

Até o próximo capitulo, ja ne!

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Jo

Wooooowww JoooOoOoOOOOOOOo

Só vc p rir tanto mesmo!

ahahahahahaha adoro o gaara dessa fic 8DDD

KKKKKKKKKK coitado do autista X

Sasuke com ciumes perfeito! eu tbm keroooooo ++

Brigadaaaaaaaa!!! Bjaooo mente impura 8DDDDDD

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

tenten-chan

hahahahahahahahhahaha q obsessão :X

Ok, ok, seu lance do Neji tá no jogo xD

E cuidado p n matar ngm q quer o Neji, e dar processo p minha fic :X

Bjooo!!!

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Kyu Uchiha

Ahhh q bom q vc gostou! É, tbm adoro aquela parte 8

Ahh boa escolha, irmãos.. /hihi

bjsss

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Uchiha Lívia

Hhahahahaha mudou o nome xD

Ahhh brigada, continua lendo viu?! Espero q goste desse capitulo!!

Ahh...pq serah q todo mundo quer o Sasuke? Será q eh pq ele eh super

gostoso? o.o

xD

bjssss

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Uchiha Lara

pq né? pq? Pq pq? xDDD

Pq o mundo eh tao injusto neh??? xDD

hauahuahauhauah

tudo serah esclarecidooo... voz macabra

ateh maissssss

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Eeee entra p fila :x

afnal..eu tbm kero .

bjoo!

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Hina-chan

Naruto?? É a primeira a querer!! Uhhuuullll...tah no 1o lugar da fila :OOOO

Bjooooo!!!!

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Hanna Haruno

Nossa!! Esse tbm eh um dos meus caps preferidos, q bomq gostoU! Eu adoro eles namorando xDD Ahhh brigada ++ brigadaaaaaaaaaaaa ;DDDDDDDDDDD

Ahh um lance em tooodos? ateh no jiraya? xD

ahhahahaahahh

bjs

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Sary-chann

Q bomq c gosto! Tbm adoro a amziade deles!

Seu nome tah anotado no leilão .

kissus!


	9. Mudanças

**Mudanças**

-Ei você viu? A Sakura do 1ºA cortou o cabelo! - Dizia uma das alunas da escola de Sakura para as amigas

-Sério!? - Exclamou uma delas

-Eu vi, até que ficou bem nela- Disse a outra - Mas que tem que ter coragem pra passa a tesoura naquele cabelo cumprido tem!

Por onde Sakura passava escutava comentários sobre seu novo corte de cabelo, para sua sporte nenhum dizendo que ela estava feia, no maximo alguns dizendo que a preferiam de cabelo cumprido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke estava sentando ao lado de Naruto fingindo o escutar falar enquanto pensava

"acho que eu fiz merda, devia pedir desculpas pra ela,mas aquele Sai filho da p, e ela...afff eles tavam se beijando, eu..."

Sua atenção é tomada por uma garota que acabara de cruzar a porta da classe, sua surpresa não podia ser maior.

"Ela...ela cortou o cabelo" Pensou ele.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"ai, eu não sei se vou conseguir olhar na cara dele hoje"Pensava Sakura enquanto andava pela escola"Será que ele vai me achar feia de cabelo curto?...Não Sakura, dane-se o que ele pensar , ate por que você ficou linda de cabelo curto"A menina acabara de passar pela porta da sala.

"Eu não vou falar com ele"

Ela passou reto por Sasuke, nem ao menos o olhou, sentou-se ao lado de naruto e começou a puxar papo com o mesmo.

Naruto: Puxa Sakura-chan, eu não acredito que você realmente cortou o cabelo, você gostava tanto dele

Sakura: Pois é, mas eu acho que gostava dele pelo motivo errado

Naruto: como assim Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Ah Naruto, é que eu na verdade...bom, eu gostava dele por que alguem gostava de cabelo cumprido- Ela abaixou a cabeça fechou os olhos respirou, levantou a cebeça abriu os olhos e disse- Mas agora eu não faço nada que eu não queira só pra agaradar essa pessoa, e até por que já tava na hora de trocar de pentiado né? - Ela piscou para o amigo

Naruto: Hehe, eu acho que entendi o que você quis dizer , mas você ficou bem assim

Sakura: Obrigada

Sasuke:"Eu tambem entendi Sakura"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Enquanto isso na sala 2A

Tenten: E então Neji, como foi seu encontro com o Haku?

Neji: Nem me fale nesse desgraçado, assim que você foi embora eu tambem sai

Tenten:Sabe me intristece você não se darem bem

Neji: Se ele não desse em cima de vocêe não fosse um completo idiota, quem sabe não seria diferente

Tenten: Neji, ele não da em cima de mim, e se acostume com isso, por que nós somos muito proximos e...

Professor: Calados, eu quro a atenção de todos agora

A classe toda fica quieta e se senta

Professor: Nós temos um, novo aluno na classe, ele foi tranferido de Tokyo para cá, quando ele chegar o tratem bem.

Um segundo depoi...

Tenten e Neji tinham as faces tomadas por surpresa

Aluno novo: Bom dia, prazer em conhece-los-Dizia ele a classe toda - Eu vimd e Tokyo e espero me dar bem com todos vocês -Ele continuava com um simpatico sorriso no rosto- E meu nome é...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

INO!- Chamou a professora de fisica

Ino: Sim sim, desculpa eu não converso mais-A menina argumentava sorrinfo sem graça

Professora: Tudo bem ,mas mais um piu e você ta fora

Ino: Certo ò.ó

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

4ª aula

Sasuke: "Eu não acredito que ela beijou ele"

Sakura: "Eu não acredito que ele acha que eu bejei ele"

Sasuke: "Caralho que ódio"

Sakura: "Ai que raiva"

Sasuke: "Se eu pudesse..."

Sakura: "eu certamente mataria..."

Sasuke e Sakura: "Aquele maldito Sai"

Sasuke: "Se não fosse ele..."

Sakura: "agente ainda estaria juntos"

Sasuke: "talvez eu não tenha feito bem em falar todas aquelas coisas"

Sakura: "Por que o Sai foi me agarrar?"

Sasuke: "Eu realmente gosto dela...o que eu faço agora?"

Sakura: "Sasuke não tem como você ver a verdade?

Sasuke: "Se eu for pensar bem e analizar tudo...eu acho que eu devia voltar com ela, eu não posso deixar ela pra ele, ele vai ver, que mesmo tendo roubado um beijo dela, ela nunca vai ser inteiramente dele..."

Sakura: "Aaaaiii sua nata se toca que eu amo só você"

Sasuke:"Talvez eu devesse pedir desculpas..."

Sakura: "Aaaiii meu deus, o que eu to pensando? Eu já não tinha resolvido mudar!? Já não havia decido não viver em prol dele?Pense em você agora Sakura, se ele não acreditou foda-se, mesmo você o amando, não de o 1º passo, se ele um dia quiser voltar, ele que se toque que o errado é ele e se mova ¬¬"

Sasuke:"Até por que, eu acho que eu to errado...mas ela que não pense que por que admiti a mim mesmo vo adimitr a ela"

Sakura: " Ele que não pense que só por que ele quer voltar vou dizer sim logo de cara"

Sasuke: "Ela vai se minha de volta querendo ou não, já virou pessoal"

Sakura: "Ai ai, isso se ele me quiser de volta né"

Sasuke e Sakura: "Mas uma coisa é certa, hoje vai ser o dia de morte do Sai"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

2A

Haku agora estava sentado do lado direito de Tentene ao lado esquerdo da menina estava seu namorado neji, as carteiras estavam juntas já que eles aviam acabo de fazer um trabalho em grupo.

Neji: Eu não acredito nisso ¬¬

Tenten : Nem eu

Haku: Nem eu -O menino diz com um sinico sorriso no rosto

Tenten: Você não disse que tava só de visita?

Neji: Só pode ser karma - Neji mais falava para si mesmo do que para os outros

Haku: Pois bem eu tava, mas minha mãe deixou eu ficar morando aqui, já que eu pedi a ela

tenten: Sério?

Haku: Aham

Neji: Que merda -.-

tenten: Entáo quer dizer que você vai fazer o 2º ano conosco? xD

haku: Conosco? Desde quando você fala certinho?

Tenten: hahahahaha to vendo se aprendi alguma coisa de português

Haku: Meu deus, se mata Tenten hahahahhahha, bom mas é isso mesmo, vou fazer o 2º ano juntinho de você que nem nos velhos tempos

Tenten: Hahaha Que bom "Já ate imagino o que Neji deve ta achando dessa notícia"

Haku: Mas você ainda não sabe do melhor

Neji: E tem mais?

Haku: Tem - Respondeu sinicamente

Neji: Justo quando agente acha que não pode ficar pior...

Tenten: E o que seria?

Haku: eu vou morar no seu prédio

Naji: Fica...Você só pode estra brincando!

Haku: Não to não Neji-kun, a mãe da Tenten, concordou em tomar conta de mim enquanto eu viver sozinho, agora eu tenho um apartamento só meu

Tenten: Qual o número do seu apartamento?

Haku: 104

Tenten:Então é você o novo vizinho que eu supostamente iria adorar que minha mãe falou hoje de manhã?

Haku: O próprio

Neji simplesmente fechou a cara e não disse se quer mais uma palavra, tenten sabia extamente o que ele estava pensando.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

O som do alerta de mensagem de um celular começa a tocar na sala 2B

Professor: De quem é o celular que esta tocando?

Gaara: "O meu é que não é"

Aluno qualquer: Professor ta vindo de perto do Gaara

Gaara" Não pode ser babaca, ninguem me liga ou manda mensagem, por que acha que meu celular nem ao mesmo tá no vibrar"

Professor: Tem razão, Gaara, por favor retire-se da sala

Gaara: Mas não é o meu celular

Professor: Então pode me explicar por que o barulho vem da sua muchila?

Gaara abre a mochila e confirma as suspeitas, realmente ela o seu celular, ele então o pega e sai da sala

Gaara: "quem foi o filho da mãe?"

Na tela celular a seguinte mensagem pode ser lida:

de:Ino

Foguinhoooo, to no meio da aula de física, ta um saco, a professora quase me mando pra fora só por que eu tava falando com o Shika, como ta a sua aula?

Gaara:"Quando foi que ela se colocou na minha lista de contatos?"

Em resposta a ino ele enviou outra mensagem:

Ino, fui expulso da sala por sua culpa, morra de remorso, nunca me expulsaram da classe.

Quando foi que você se adiciono na minha lista de contatos?

De: Ino

Aaahh tadinho, mil desculpas

Foi quando eu dormi na sua casa, peguei seu cel por uns minutos enquanto vc tava escutando musica no pc e eu tava lendo revista no seu quarto.

De:Gaara

Garota você é impossivel, o que diabos você quer comigo?

De:Ino

Só quero conversa lindo

De:Gaara

Pra que serve o Shikamaru?

De:Ino

Você não leu o que disse?Eu quase fui expulsa por falar, mais um piu e eu to fora!

e ela fala sério, ela sempre me tira da sala

De:Gaara

Então trate de sair, se eu sou expulso da sala você tambem vai ser u.u

De:Ino

Você ta uma gracinho encostado na parede olhando pro cel

Gaara: Como ela sabe...

Ino:Buuuuu

Gaara: O que você ta fazendo aqui fora?

Ino: A professora me expulso de classe quendo viu que eu tava mandando menssagem, viu, eu tambem fui expulsa por sua culpa

Gaara: a culpa é toda sua garota, você que começou

Ino:Ai como você é chato, ei vamos descer e fica lá no pátio?

Gaara: Que seja, depois dessa aula é recreio né?

Ino: É sim

Gaara: Então vamos

10 minutos depois

Ino:"Ele não fala nada"

Gaara: "Ela ta quieta"

Ino: Aaaaffff você não vai fala nada mesmo? - Ino parecia estar irritada

Gaara: Quer que eu diga o que?

Ino: Sei la o que estiver passando pela sua cabeça

Gaara: Ta bom

1 minuto depois

Ino: E então?

Gaara: Silêncio

Ino: O que?

Gaara:Silencio foi o que passou pela minha cabeça

Ino: ai jesus, não é atoa que você não tem amigos!

Gaara: Que seja

Ino: Vamos você tem que ter algo que queria falar, por que eu não quero ficar mais 20 minutos só olhando pra sua cara

Gaara: Então vai embora

Ino: não quero

Gaara: Então fica olhando pra minha cara

Ino: Não quero

Gaara:E o que diabos você quer?

Ino: Quero conversar?

Gaara: Então começa a conversa..."Eu não acredito que cedo tão rapido a ela"

Ino: Promete que vai conversa comigo e não vai fica quietinho?- ela fazia biconho e jogava charme pra o menino

Gaara: Que seja...

Os dois continuaram conversando ateh o sinal do recreio tocar

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Final das aulas, na sala 1A somente 3 alunos la permaneciam(XDDDDD)

Naruto: Sakura-chan vai logo!!!!!

Sakura:Calma Naruto, a culpa é sua que eu to demorando!

Naruto: Mas eu tinha que copiar a matéria que eu perdi

Sakura: E pra isso tinha que roubar meu fichario, e só devolver depois de ter copiado tudo que perdeu mais a lousa?

Naruto: ...Deslize meu

Sakura: Pronto pronto, acabei de copia a lousa!

Naruto: Ne sasuke, o que você ainda ta fazendo aqui?

Sasuke: Como assim? Você esqueceu que agente combinou de fazer o trabalho lá em casa hoje?

Sakura: O que?

Naruto: eu esqueci completamente heheheheheeh

Sakura: "Ah não...eu tambem esqueci"

Sasuke: Então vamos

Naruto: Ta

Os dois meninos se diregem a saida da classe e pouco antes de passar pela porta Naruto para e chama pela a amiga que ficou para trás.

Naruto: Vem Sakura-chan!

Sasuke tambem para e fica olhando a menina, esperando ela se mover

Sakura: Ah Naruto, sobre o trabalho, acho que eu vou pedir pra mudar de grupo...

Naruto: Mas por que?

Sasuke: Você não pode!

Sakura: O que? Por que?- E pela primeira vez no dia os dois fizeram contato visual

Sakura: "Por que eu não posso Sasuke!? è por que você não quer"

Sasuke" Por que eu não quero" Por que o kakashi deixou claor que não haveram mudanças de grupo

Sakura: Ah! - A menina disse num tom meio que de tristeza- É verdade

Naruto: Mas por que você quer mudar Sakura? Você brigou com o Sasuke por um acaso, por que eu sei que comigo não...falando nisso, vocês dois tão muito estranhos hoje, quase não se falaram, e quando falaram foram coisas monossilábicas, e trocar olhar então, na verdade, vocês nem se olharam hoje...vocês brigaram?

Sakura: Agente terminou Naruto - Ela respondeu meio triste

Naruto: O que? Porque? Quando?

Sasuke: Domingo, por que eu peguei ela aos beijos com o Sai no shopping

Naruto: Sakura-chan você traiu o teme?

Sakura: Não foi bem assim Naruto - Ela respondia calmamnete, com o tom de voz triste, e um sorriso falso para disfarçar a trsiteza que resolvera aparecer - O Sai me beijou, não me deixou me defender, o Sasuke confundiu tudo, não quis me ouvir, não acreditou em mim - Ela respirou fundo - E me disse o que realmente pensava sobre mim

Naruto: Sakura-chan...ele realemnte te agarrou? - Naruto agora caminhava ate Sakura, enquanto Sasuke simplesmente olhava os dois, que pareciam ignorar a sua presença, resolveu então sair da sala e esperar do lado de fora

Sakura: Foi sim Naruto...Eu nunca iria triar o Sasuke, você sabe que amo ele, mas se ele preferiu não acreditar em mim...Não ia dar certo mesmo né? - A vontade de chorar era grande, por mais que ela tentasse ser forte a trsiteza era tamanha que algumas lagrimas cairam sobre o rosto quase sem vida, sakura que ate agora fingia estar bem abraçou o amigo, respirou fundo, enchugou as lagrimas e disse- naruto, vamos logo, ele deve estar empaciente

Naruto: Certo, hehehe Sakura-chan, eu achava que você ia começar a chorar

Sakura: Eu quase chorei mesmo, mas eu mudei, vou ser forte, e tambem...não queria chorar na escola e muito menos com ele aqui

Naruto: Certo, vamos então?

Sakura: Vamos!

Os dois passaram por sasuke que apenso os seguiu,Naruto sabia que deveria manter a amiga feliz e distraida agora, já que ela acabara de dar um sinal que desabafaria quando os dois estivessem sozinhos.E o número de pessoas que queriam matar Sai aumentou em uma.

Naruto: mas antes agente vai passar na academia né?

Sakura: Aié, hoje tem treino

Sasuke:"Ele vai ver"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Shikamaru estava no portão da escola esperando Ino para ir embora.Ele avista a mesma chegando com Gaara e Temari

Shikamaru: Demoraram!

Ino: Foi mal

Temari: Ei Ino, não é a Sakura indo embora com o Sasuke eo Naruto?

Ino: É sim...Ah, eles tem treino hoje lembra?E parece que aquele tal de Sai tambem, ai só quero ver no que vai dar! O três juntos.

Temari: E pior...ela e o Sasuke são do mesmo grupo do trabalho interdiciplinar né? Vão ter que se reunir bastante

Ino: Tadinhaa...

Shikamaru: Qual o problema da Sakura no grupo do Sasuke? eles não namoram?

Ino: Avam

Gaara: O que?

Ino: Namoravam

Shikamaru: Já terminaram?Namoro relâmpago nem deu 3 dias

Ino: A culpa é daquele cretino do Sai, nem conheço e já odeio u.u

Temari a vista tenten saidno com Neji, Lee, e Hinata

Temari: Tenten!Tenten! - Ela berrava chamando a amiga

Tenten: Iai povo!?

Temari: Tenten, adivinha o que a Sakura tem que fazer hoje!

Tenten: O que!?...Putz! Ela tem treino com o Sasuke né?

Ino: extamanete, agente acabou de ver ela saindo com ele e o Naruto

Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Lee e Hinata só assistiam as 3 conversarem, já que não entendiam nada

Ino: Ei tive uma idéia, por que agente não aparece lá no treino deles?

Temari: Pra que?

Ino: Oras, na certa vai ter um bom barraco, e eu queria tanto ver a testa treinando - Ino dizia com um sorriso sapeca no rosto

Tenten: bom pra falar a verdade eu tambem fiquei com vontade de ir Temari!

Temari: Ta ta bom, vamos então, é só seguir eles

Ino: eles nem tão longe, ainda consigo ve-los

Neji: Tenten, o que ta acontecendo?

Tenten: A Neji, agente explica pra vocês enquanto segue eles.

O grupo seguiu Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura enquanto Ino, Tenten e Temari, explicavam toda a situação

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Os 3 haviam chego na academia, logo apos se trocarem Sai veio avisa-los que o sensei os chamava.

Sensei: Bom, eu queria agradecer a vocês dois, sasuke e sai por terem ajudado Sakura e naruto a começarem o treinamento, mas antes de despensar a ajuda de vocês, eu quero ver como os dois estão, por isso por favor lutem entre si dependendo do que eu ver talvez eu peça que continuem ensinando os dois, a não ser que não queirem.Saskura, Naruto, eu peço que assitam com atenção, vai se bom pra vocês tambem.

Sasuke:"Uma luta com esse desgraçado é exatamente do que estou precisando agora"

Sai:"..."

Sai: Nossa que cara feia Sasuke

Sasuke: ...

Os dois começaram a lutar, Sasuke ia pra cima de Sai com toda a força descontando a raiva que sentia.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a luta começou um grupo 8 pessoas chegara no local de treinamento de Naruto e cia.

Ino:Olha a testuda ali com o Naruto!!!!!!Ai que roupa feia!

Temari:E aquele ali brigando com aquele garoto não é o Sasuke?

Tenten:É sim, e quem é o menino?

Shikamaru: Ia ser interessante se esse fosse o tal Sai.

Ino:Nossa, já penso?

Temari: Yo, Himeeeee!!!!!Olha pra cá!

Sakura não tirava os olhos dos dois, sua atenção era tamanha que nada podia distri-la da luta, pelo menos era o que parecia, até a garota escutar Temari a chamando, ela virou a cabeça e pode ver o grupo todo a encarando.

Sakura:"ah não o que elas tão fazendo aqui? Quem mando elas virem e ainda trazer todo mundo junto? Agora vou ter que escutar a Ino me chamando de nomes nada agradaveis, ja até imagino os trilhões de apelidos que ela criou...aguenta essa menina é fogo!"O-Oii gente, que que vocês tão fazendo aqui?

Ino: Sabe o que é testa, nós ficamos curiosos pra ver como era esse lugar que você treinava , e principalmente, agente queria ver o tal do Sai, e o barraco que ia acontecer hoje!

Sakura: O sai é aquele que ta lutando com o Sasuke...

Tenten: Ele é bonitinho!

Neji: Você acha?

Tenten: Mas você é mais "Meu deus, ciumes de um elogio é fogo Neji"

Ino:Iai, já aconteceu alguma coisa?

Lee: Sakura-san, você está linda de kimono - Os olhos do sombrancelhudo brilhavam

Sakura: Obrigada Lee

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sensei: Naruto, cade a Sakura?

Naruto: Hã? - Ele olha ao redor em procura da amiga - Ah! Sensei ela ta ali com uns amigos nossos, vou chama-lo e aproveitar e dar um alô pra eles!

Sensei: Não demore

Naruto: Hai!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto: Iai gente!? Que que vocês tão fazendo aqui?

Hinata: O-oi Naruto-kun

Naruto: Hinata-chan!Veio me ver treinar?

Hinata: V-Vim - A menina disse toda vermelha.

Neji? Veio!?

Tenten: Hehe, ela veio sim Neji!

Naruto: Então eu vou poder te mostrar como eu sou forte!Fica olhando ta Hinata-chan!

Hinata: Ta

Naruto: O sensei mando você voltar.

Sakura: Ta

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Enquanto isso Sasuke e Sai lutavam.

Sai: Eu gosto dela

Sasuke: ...

Sai: Se você termina com ela, eu vo tenta fica com ela

Sasuke que já estava com ódio de Sai por ter feito ele terminar com sakura, mesmo sabendo que a culpa não era dela, com esse comentario acaba ficando com mais raiva ainda, nesse momento de pura raiva, o garoto depposita um soco com mutia força na cara de Sai, que cai no chão.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Fim do cap!!!!!!**

**Demoro? eu sei XD mas eu to ocupada com a escola .**

**to de recuperação de 5 matérias gente u.u**

**Quem mando não estuda!? XDDDD**

**vo tentar não demora tanto pra continuar gente**

**bjos :**

**reviews:**

makie chan : Hahahhahahahaahaha desculpa a demora viu Como voce pode ver a Sakura e o Sasuke ainda não resolveram as coisas, e o Sai!? Bom o Sai é só um menino confuso e burro XD na verdade é ele quem causa o tempero do ciumes nessa relação XD ele que ta fazendo ela fica interessante XD

Kimi-Hina:Hahahhahahahahahaha, hummmm, vejamos, que tal eu fazer você mata-lo no fim? xDDDD hahahahahaha que que se acha? xDDd Sim, sim ,o Sasuke é um idiota que não sabe tratar a Sakura direito ¬¬ Desculpa a demora, mas eu acho que deu pra explica mais ou menos o motivo dela ali em cima né? XD

Lana-sama:Você já mudo o nick de volta né? XD Bom, eu só posso te dizer que enquanto eu tiver ideias o Neji sempre vai ter ciumes XDD Acho que até sem motivos ele vai ter XDDDDD Eu amo ciumes hahahahahahahha XDDD


	10. Decisão

ai ai aviso gente xD vo muda o jeito de escrever viu xD jah tava pra muda faz tempo xDDDE outra na parte da dublagem, tem o detalhe, que eles dublam um segundo depois do que os dois fazem na sala viu xDE tb o Sai ta ficando meio OOC, mas acho que não faz mal né?

Sobre o leilão, bom eu tive que mudar pra um concurso XDDD

o link ta aqui, a explicação da mudança tb tah lá

pra lembrar vcs, no ultimo cap, o Sasuke deu um soco no Sai, e paro ai, bem no soco XD

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Decisão**

-Sasuke-kun - Sakura dizia num suspiro de espanto - Você não exagerou não?

-Sasuke! O que você pensa que esta fazendo, ataques diretos como um soco na cara não são permitidos aqui, vocês sabe disso - Disse o sensei num tom de bronca

-Sakura, quero conversa com você - Sasuke ignorou todos e somente disse isso olhando fixamente nos olhos da menina

-Ta...fala

-Em particular - Disse ele puxando sakura consigo para um lugar mais reservado

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Olha, olha gente , o Sasuke deu um socão no Sai, e agora ta levando a Sakura prum cantinho - Disse Ino toda animada.

-Ino, isso aqui não é novela, vai saber o que ele quer fazer com a pobre hime num cantinho isolado - O tom de tristeza falsa era facilmente notado na voz de Temari

-Ah, que sem graça, eu achava que o Sai ia revidar - Tenten diz desanimada

-Tenten-san, o que você quer dizer? Não ia ser pior se ele revidasse? - A timida Hinata resolve se pronunciar

-Ah Hinata, ia ser muito mais legal se uma luta de verdade acontecesse né, já penso os dois se quebrando pela Sakura, que emocionante!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Já um pouco mais distante, mais precisamente dentro de uma sala de equimantos , Sasuke e Sakura conversavam.A sala não era o melhor lugar para aquele tipo de conversa, já que qualquer um podia ver os dois lá dentro devido ao grande vidro que a sala usava numa certa altura da parede, mas pelo menos escuta-los ninguem iria.

-O que você quer? - Sakura perguntou friamente olhando nos olhos de Sasuke

-Eu quero voltar Sakura

-Como é que é?

-Você escutou

-E você acha que só por que você quer eu vou volta?- Ela virou de costas para o Uchiha e foi em direção a porta, mas antes que pudesse chegar a essa, sentiu uma forte mão agarrar seu braço e a puchar para perto de seu corpo

-Você quer dizer que não gosta mais de mim Sakura? Que realmente desistiu de ficar comigo? - Sasuke disse num susurro proximo ao ouvido de Sakura, o que fez o corpo dela se arrepiar todo.

-Sasuke-kun, francamente...eu não entendendo o que você quer de mim...uma hora você duvida da minha palavra, me diz coisas horriveis, fala que não me quer mais, e ai do nada, você muda de comportamento

Sasuke foi virando o corpo de sakura, fazendo com que ela fica sse de frente pra ele.

-Não.. - A menina estava de cabeça baixa, Sasuke a levantou com um dedo fazendo com que os doi tivessem contato visual

-É certo - Ele foi aproximando seu rosto do dela

-Brincar...com as...pessoas - Sasuke echia a menina de selinhos pelo pescoço e boca.

-Desse jeito - Ele levou a boca para perto do ouvido dele e mais uma vez fez o corpo da garoto arrepiar-se todo dizendo

-Eu não to brincando, eu quero ficar com você Sakura...- Sem nem ao menos dar tempo da menina responder Sasuke a envolveu em um beijo cheio de sensualida, paixão e saudades, saudades de ter-la de volta em seus braços, mesmo sendo pouco o tempo que estiveram juntos, havia sido o suficiente para torna-la sua.Sakura que estava atordoada com todos os carinhos que Sasuke havia feito, se rendeu, acabou retribuindo o beijo, afinal a carne ainda era fraca.Apos alguns segundos se beijando, Sakura acaba se lembrando de tudo que ele havia lhe dito, de como era boba, e de como prometeu mudar, ficar mais forte, e não se entregar a ele sem saber se realmente era coisa certa, no momento a garota estava cheia de duvidas, sendo assim, ela o afasta com as mãos acabando com todo o sonho que era aquele beijo.

-Sasuke, o que você pensa que eu sou? - Disse ela, com ambas as mãos no peito do garoto e com a cabeça baixa olhando para os pés dos dois

-...Que?

-Você acha, que só por que você disse que quer ficar comigo, eu vou voltar assim, correndo pra você?...Sasuke, eu mudei, tudo aquilo que você me disse, me fez me tocar, que eu era patetica, me jogava em você sem nem ao menos pensar no quão ridicula eu estava sendo...mas agora, eu decidi pensar mais em mim, se você gosta de mim mesmo, vai me dar um tempo pra pensar...pra pensar mais em mim mesma,sabe...você não pode fazer isso, mudar de opinião assim...- Ela tinha tanta coisa pra falar, mas a s unicas coisa que consiguia dizer eram que não era mais a mesma, e que ele não podia mudar de opinião tão rapido , ela parou um pouco, respirou e continuou -Você vai aprender como é querer ficar com alguem e não saber se essa pessoa gosta ou não de você, se quando ela diz que sim, se realmente é verdade...isso é, se você realmente gostar de mim...as unicas coisas que eu posso te afirmar são... - Ela levantou a cabeça e passou a olha-lo fixamente nos olhos - Que eu ainda gosto de você sim, e que não sou mais sua cachorrinha - disse ela sorrindo, um sorriso de palavras sinceras e de um grande alivio.Dito isso ela saiu da pequena sala, para ir de encontro com Naruto e o resto do grupo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Enquanto os dois conversavam na salinha privada não tão privada, um grupo de amigos assistia toda a conversa deles, mas sem escutar nada.

-Ah que sem graça, nem da pra escutar! - Ino reclamou

-Temari, pelo menos da pra ver - Disse Temari

-Verdade...Ei, vamo brinca de dublar eles? Que nem dublar novela? - Disse Tenten toda animada

Ino começou a rir mas concordou com a idéia da amiga, e não demorou muito para as duas convencerem o resto do grupo, com exeção de Neji, Gaara e Shikamaru que foram obrigados a aprticipar da brincadeira.Os 8 resolveram por fim, jogas doi ou um e assim estabelecer um ordem, cada um dublava a pessoa que falava , e assim que mudace de pessoa falando, ou essa fizesse uma longa pausa, mudava o dublador.

Sakura e Sasuke entraram na sala e Sakura começou a falar

-Sasuke, eu não te quero mais!- Disse Lee todo euforico.

-Só por que eu roubei seu vibrador? - Disse Ino brincalhona.

-Porra Sasuke, ele é meu! - Disse Neji.

-Agora é só meu! - Disse Temari

-Quer saber, pode ficar com ele, o Sai me mais prazer que vocês dois mesmo - Tenten disse morrendo de rir.Dentro da Sala, Sakura ia sair do pequeno comodo quando Sasuke a puxa pelo braço para bem proximo de si, fazendo parecer que ele a encochava.

Ino cochicou algo no ouvido de Gaara, que logo em seguida ficou vermelho, mas mesmo assim falou o que a menina pediu.

-Tem certeza?Mais do que , eu te encochando de supresa Sa-Sakura? - O menino disse um pouco vermelho e olhando para baixo, de braços cruzados e cara emburrada, na mesma hora em que Sasuke susurrava algo no ouvido da Haruno.

O resto do grupo começou a rir, especialmente Ino e Temari, que não acreditavam que ele realmente falaria algo do tipo.

-Sa-sasuke... - Hinata não sabia o que dizer, e como três garotas estavam se divertindo com a brincadeira, especialmente um morena e uma loira de cabelos longos, a morena resolveu cuchichar para a amiga o que dizer..

-Vo-você me enco-cochando é realmente muito bom...mas na-nada como ...um bom vi-vibrador da Hello Kitty - Quando terminou de falar Hinata estava mais vermelha que pimentão.

Enquanto isso Sasuke virava Sakura para ficar de frente para ele.

-Problematico - Shikamaru disse de má vontade - Sakura tinha a cabeça baixa, que foi levantanda pelo Uchiha.

-Shika!!! - Esbravejou ino - Não estraga a brincadeira

-Sai Sasuke - Disse Lee.A essa altura Sasuke já enchia a menina de selinhos pelo pescoço e boca.

-A Hello Kitty é rosa...você não - Disse Ino sem ideias

Neji simplesmente pulou sua vez e recebeu um olhar bravo de sua namorada.

Sasuke novamente susurrava algo no ouvido de sakura.

-Não seja boba, meu é bem melhor que a Hello Kitty - Disse Temari com um divertido sorriso na boca.

Dentro da sala os dois começaram se beijar.O beijo acabou com sakura afastando Sasuke e a dublagem começou dinovo.Sakura estava com ambas as mãos no peitoral de Sasuke, com a cabeça virada para o chão olhando os pés dos dois.

-Você jura?Se não for, eu te castro - Era a vez de Tenten

-...Juro - Disse Gaara ainda emburrado

Sakura começou a falar dinovo, vendo que Hinata não ia consiguir continuar, Ino roubou a vez da amiga

-Hinata eu faço por você essa parte - Disse a menina - Sasuke, você com esse seu peitoral toda masculo me enfeitiça, você sabe que eu adoro o sharinganzinho, minto, sharinganzão, mas, a Helo Kitty é tão...rosa e cabeçuda,tipo, ela tambem tem cabeça rosinha, que nem eu, a sua cabeçinha é bege ou vermelha né...

-E não é grande que nem a nossa - Interrompeu Tenten

-E tem otra, a Hello, ela vibra...e o sharinganzão...bom, ele vibra, mas é só pra cima e pra baixo...a Hello sabe vibra pros lados tambem - Foi a vez de temari interromper, as 3 riam sem parar, enquanto os meninos e Hinata as olhavam assustados.

Sakura levanatara a cabeça e olhava diretamente nos olhos de Sasuke.Lee resolveu tomar a deixa e ser o ultimo a dublar. - Desculpa Sasuke, mas eu sou mais apaixonada ainda pelo Lee-san,tchau - A garota agora saia da sala com um semblante de tristeza e alivio.O grupo todo exeto claro, o menino que acabara de falar estavam com gostas na cabeça, e pasmos com a persistencia em amar Sakura.

-Ei, vamos lá fala com a testuda - Ino disse , já andando em direção a amiga, e os outros logo trataram de a seguir.

-Sakura-chan!!!!! - Naruto berrou enquanto corria em direção a amiga - Tudo bem?

-Tudo sim Naruto

-E o que ele queria, Sakura?

-Ah, Tenten, ele queria voltar

-E vocês voltaram? Por que agente viu vocês se beijando - Disse Ino

-Infelizmente Sakura-san - Nem precisa dizer que quem falava era Lee

-Não, não voltamos não, aquilo foi tipo...Ah quer saber, hehe, eu não quero falar disso agora, eu to indo embora, Naruto avisa o sensei que eu vou mais cedo por que não to legal ta?

-Ta Sakura-chan

-Então agente tambem ta indo - Disse Temari

-Ah, pessoal, e-eu vou ficar um pouco mais ta?

-Você quer ficar Hinata? - Perguntou Neji, já com um tom de preucupado na voz

-Aham, e-eu quero ver o naruto-kun treinando um pouco mais... - A menina respondeu ao primo quase desmaiando

-Fica então Hinata-chan, ai eu te mostro como eu so forte - Naruto todo feliz disse já voltando ao tatame

-Deixa Neji, vamos embora, deixa ela, o naruto leva ela pra casa depois, ne Hinata? - Tenten disse piscando para a amiga e levando o namorado embora

-É...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ainda dentro da sala Sasuke pensava parado, olhando para a porta em que Sakura havia acabado de passar.Viu a menina ir embora junto de todos seus amigos, viu Naruto ficar sozinho com Hinata, viu os dois conversarem, mas não escutava nada, só escutava seus próprios pensamentos.A garota realmente havia mudado né?Ainda sem acreditar que Sakura que era uma menina bobona, alegre, que sempre foi seu baba-ovo, havia decidido mudar, não era mais a menina que estava sempre perto dele, sempre falando que o amava, que sempre mantinha a esperança do garoto de que não estava sozinho no mundo como pensava,sempre lembrando a ele, que alguém o amava.Que aos poucos foi virando motivo de motivação do Uchiha.Não podia acreditar que a culpa dessa mudança fosse algo tão fútil, tão estúpido, algo como... diabos ele foi preferir não acreditar na menina, e terminar tudo, só por que um imbecil resolveu a agarrar, tudo bem que o imbecil era o mais novo melhor amigo dela, que por esse simples motivo ele pode deduzir toda uma traição, que felizmente existia somente em sua cabeça.Decidido em reatar o namoro com a Haruno custe o que custar.

Ele finalmente sai de seu mundinho particular e resolve caminhar para fora da sala, assim que pisou fora do pequeno comodo, sentiu um forte soco no rosto, o fazendo cair no chão.Seja quem for que fez isso, ia pagar, e caro.

-Isso foi pelo soco que me deu antes! - O garoto que acabara de socar Sasuke disse - E fique sabendo que agora eu tambem quero ficar com ela! - Sai disse e logo em seguida foi embora deixando Sasuke cheio de ódio.

"Só em sonhos que você fica com ela"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Naruto-kun, aquele não é o Sasuke? - Hinata perguntou ao loiro quando avistou o Uchiha saindo da academia, já que esta estava indo embora acompanhada de Naruto, que prometerá leva-la para casa.

-É, é sim! - Naruto concordou - Eeeeiiiiii Sasukeeeeee, aquiiii! - O loiro berrou tentando chamar a atençaõ do uchiha.

Sasuke que ouvirá Naruto o chamar, atravessou a rua e foi de encontro a Hinata e ele.

-Sasuke, o soco do bastardo deixou marca! - Naruto avsisou o amigo

-Eu sei...

-M-mas com uma b-boa maquiagem isso desparece! Hinata disse tentando animar Sasuke, que estava com cara de poucos amigos.

-Hun - Foi a resposta do Uchiha, ele deu uma olhada nos dois e disse - Naruto, você ta levando a prima do Neji prum encontro? Olha lá o que você faz com ela, fiquei sabendo que ele é ciumento - Dito isso o garoto nem esperou por resposta e foi embora pro sentindo contrário dos dois.Deixando Hinata super corada e Naruto. bom Naruto com uma idéia.

-Ei Hinata-chan, já que o teme disse, por que agente não sai pra comer algo? Eu to morto de fome, e morrendo de vontade de comer lamem.

-T-tá, então deixa eu ligar avisando ao Neji que é pra pedir pra não fazer jantar pra mim em casa - A menina disse já pegando o celular e precionando o número 2, que era a discagem rápida para o celular do primo.

-Alô...è que eu to ligando pra avisar que...que eu vo-ou jantar hoje fora c-com o Na-naruto...m-mas ele me convidou...mas é a 1ª vez que eu faço isso...sim por favor...tá bom...Nejiiiiiii...obrigada Tenten...certo...por favor...tchau tchau

-Pronto Hinata-chan?

-S-sim, vamos?

-Claro!

Naruto e Hinata pegaram um taxi, que ia ser pago por Hinata, já que Naruto só tinha dinheiro pro jantar.Durante a ida até o pequeno restaurante favorito de Naruto, o menino não parou de falar, Hinata bem que tentava acompanha-lo, mas era meio dificil, ainda mais pra ela.

-Chegamos o menino disse.

Hinata pagou o taxi, e quando foi abrir a porta, levou um pequeno susto,não notado por naruto, que havia aberto a porta para ela.

-O-obrigada! - A menina disse toda envergonhada.

"Que casalzinho de namorados fofos, e...diferente" - O motorista de taxi pensou.

Os dois se sentaram numa mesinha muito bem arrumada, e super simpática, aquele restaurante era muito agradavel, e ficava ainda mais agradavel a noite, o restaurante possuia lado interior e exterior, Naruto preferiu ficar do lado de fora, na aconchegante varanda daquele pitoresco restaurante, a mesa era iluminada por pequenas velas, sem cheiro, que davam um ar de romance , a mesa em que os dois estavam era, lógico, para somente duas pessoas.Assim que chegaram, a garçonete que já conhecia Naruto, pois ess era o mais fiel freguês da casa, foi atendelos.

-O que vai ser hoje Naruto - A simpatica garçonete perguntou

- O de sempre- Ele respondeu todo sorridente

-E pra sua namorada?

-Hahaha, ela não é minha namorada,Hinata-chan, o que você vai querer?

-E-eu vou querer o mesmo que ele

-Tem certeza? - A garçonete perguntou

-S-sim

-Então tá, já já trago os pedidos.

A garçonete se retirou deixando o casal sozinhos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Reviews:**

Dani-sama: Hahahhahaa pode deixar que o proximo cap eu faço mais nejixTen, eu tb adoro eles . Só gosto mais de SasuxSaku, mas logo em seguida vem os dois.Pode deixar que eu faço mais deles logo, ateh pq agora resolvi escrever mais rapido xDDD

Lana-sama: hahahahahhaa pq vc odeia ele? vc odeia só o da minha fic ou ele mesmo? XDDDD hahahahahah, agora é a vez dele correr atras dela ò.ó bem feito u.u termino com ela por um motivo ridiculo ¬¬ XD Eu adoro a relação do gaara e da Ino da minha fic x3 è uma amizade tão fofis XDDDD vc viu? eu tb mudei de nick XDD vc me influenciou .

Juh-chan X3: Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh brigada . Que bom que vc adora a fic XDDDD vo continua sim ò.ó e agora mais rapido, e o Neji sempre sera ciumento XDDDD eu amo ciumes .

Kimi-Hina Hahahahhahha mas se vc colocar os dois numa caixinha e jogar num buraco negro, eu vo t q arranjar mais dua pessoas pra fazerem ciumes no Neji e no Sasuke XDD Afinal esse é o unico propósito deles XD hahahahah Eu!? Estudar!? Never! Tia, é mais facil o sol ficar sem energia, do que eu estudar XD bom as provas já acabaram, se bem que amanha tem um teste de fisica, mas acho que esse bimestre eu to bem XD e a fic vai sair mais rapido agora, pelo menos espero eu né XD

luiza-chan: Hahahahahhaahha a sakura fica com o sasuke sim u.u relax XD Tb se não ficar com ele, ela fica sozinha XDDD

Fico feliz em saber que você ta adorando a fic


	11. Desculpa

**AVISOS:**

**1:Pode ser que a conversa no celular do Neji fique confusa para algumas pessoas, ela é paralela a conversa de Hinata no cap passado.Eu vou colocar as falas da Hinata em parênteses.**

**2:You don't need to freakout/ Você não precisa entrar em pânico!**

* * *

O celular de alguém começa a tocar.

-Alô?(_Alô)_ Hinata?Que foi, aconteceu alguma coisa?(_É que eu to ligando pra avisar que)_.Que o que?(_Que eu vo-ou jantar hoje fora c-com o Na-naruto)_ O que?Não mesmo, vai pra casa agora!(_M-mas ele me convidou)_ Eu não ligo se ele convidou ou não.Você não pode ficar saindo toda hora não!Na sua casa tem jantar todo dia_ (Mas__ é a 1ª vez que eu faço isso)_ - Era o de Neji, sua prima estava ligando para avisar que jantaria com Naruto essa noite.

-É a Hinata Neji? O que ela quer? – Perguntou sua namorada.

-É ela sim, ela ta falando que vai jantar com o Naruto, mas eu não posso deixar... – Ele respondeu enquanto tapava o microfone do celular e fazia sua prima esperar pro sua resposta.

-Para de ser chato e deixa-a ir.

-Não!

Tenten resolve roubar o celular de Neji devido ao fato de que ela ao contrario do namorado queria que sua amiga tivesse uma boa noite.

-Hinata é a Tenten, você quer que eu avise os seus pais?(_Sim por favor)_ Mas volta cedo ta? Tipo umas nove, dez horas, ta?Se não um certo alguém vai surtar. – Neji rouba o celular de volta – Volte daqui a meia hora!

_Nejiiiiiii_ – Tenten exclama enquanto rouba o celular outra vez – Esquece o que ele disse_ (Obrigada__ Tenten)_ Nove, dez horas ein!(_Certo)_ Pode deixar que eu vou avisar seus pais(_Por favor)_Tchau tchau beijos._(Tchau tchau)_

-Neji você ta ficando muito chato! – Tenten o repreendeu por não querer deixar a prima sair.

-Não enche – Ele respondeu de cara amarrada

Os dois estavam caminhando pelas ruas de Konoha sem destino algum.Apenas queriam ambos ficar sozinhos um com o outro.

-Sabe eu não entendendo esse ciúmes seu com a Hinata – A menina disse.As vezes ela tinha mesma sentia ciúmes do ciúmes do namorado com a prima,As vezes achava que ele dava mais atenção a prima do que a ela.Mesmo sabendo que era simples egoísmo de sua parte.

-O que eu posso fazer se é claro que o naruto quer ser aproveitar da minha inocente prima que não sabe se defender!?

-O que? "Eu acho mais fácil acontecer o contrario...Se bem que ambos são impossíveis"- Ela começou a rir do comentário do namorado. – Que besteira Neji, o Naruto até agora continua sendo o único que não notou que ela gosta dele.

-Ela o que? – Ele ficou pasmo.

-Ela gosta dele oras ...Vai dizer que você não sabia Neji?

O garoto não respondeu nada, ficou apenas relembrando dos momentos que estava com Hinata quando Naruto era citado ou estava presente, a menina sempre agira diferente nessas ocasiões.O que Tenten dissera fazia total e completo sentido – Mas eu sempre achei que ela o tratasse diferente por que tivesse pena da burrice dele.

-Nejiii, não fala assim dele tadinho!

-Ah, não enche!

-Grosso - Disse Tenten virando a cara de lado

Neji sorriu maliciosamente, sabia exatamente o que a namorada queria e precisava.Ela só tinha que esperar que eles chegassem em casa, já que a casa estaria vazia até as 21:00.Resolveu apensa dar uma pequena demonstração do que estaria por vir.Puxou-a pelo pulso esquerdo, já que estava a sua esquerda, e a trouxe para perto, muito perto, a garota estava totalmente envolta de neji, com o corpo contra o dele e os braços do mesmo em volta de si.Ele levou o rosto para bem perto do dela e disse – Grosso, mas você gosta né? – E começou a agarrar a namorada ali, no meio da rua, ela estava vazia mesmo.

**

* * *

**

-Então Hinata-chan gostou de ver meu treino? – Naruto perguntava a Hinata.

-Gostei sim – Ela respondeu com um pouco de vergonha, estava tentando não parecer tão tímida quanto era.

-Você vai adorar a comida daqui Hinata-chan – Por mais estranho que pareça naruto tinha dificuldades de conversar com Hinata, afinal ela nunca havia ficado sozinha com ela, e ela não falava muito, o menino tinha gastado quase todo seu estoque de assuntos com ela no táxi. – Pode acreditar, fizemos um ótimo pedido!

-Eu estou confiando no seu gosto pra comida Naruto-kun – Respondeu sem graça.

A garçonete chegou com o pedidos dos dois.

-Meu deus Naruto-kun, eu não acredito que você pediu isso pra gente! – Hinata disse perplexa com o pedido de Naruto.

-Você come tudo isso todo vez que vem aqui?

-É...Por incrível que pareça ele come – Respondeu a garçonete se intrometendo na conversa, ela colocava 10 de porções grandes de lamem na mesa. – Agora como ele não fica gordo eu não sei!

-Foi por isso então que você perguntou se eu tinha certeza do pedido!

-Foi sim! Pensei que soubesse da gula dele

-Bom, eu sabia que ele comia bastante, mas não sabia quer chegava a esse ponto!

-É por que você não viu nos dias em que ele chega com muita fome mesmo!

-Ele consegue comer mais que isso? – Hinata arregalou os olhos com a afirmação de sim que a garçonete fez com a cabeça. Ela estava tão impressionada com a gula de Naruto que esqueceu que ele estava ali, e até perdeu momentaneamente a gagueira e a timidez.

**

* * *

**

Sakura estava deitada em sua cama, com os cabelos molhados espalhados em baixo de uma toalha levemente úmida, usando seu pijama rosa. Tinha acabado de sair do banho e estava viajando em seus pensamentos. Pensava em como sua vida amorosa estava simplesmente errada. Agora que finalmente tinha começado a namorar, o namoro acaba em um piscar de olhos, por causa disso o tão recente namorado e mais recente ex fica com ódio dela, ela corta o cabelo de raiva dele, e depois ele resolve que a quer de volta. Afinal o que ele achava que estava fazendo? Brincando de casinha?

"Ai...por que isso tinha que acontecer? Pelo amor de deus Sasuke, todo mundo sabe que eu amo só você...por que você tem que desconfiar tanto de um único e ruim beijo ein!?...beijo...Por que o retardado do Sai tinha que me beijar?MAS QUE MERDA!" A garota pensava enquanto se deitava de lado na cama, seu celular que estava ao seu lado, já que onde quer que ela fosse ele também ia, começou a tocar. Ela o pegou e olhou para o visor, viu que quem quer que a ligava não constava em sua lista de contatos. O toque de chamada era uma música que ela adorava, seu celular tinha mp3, então podia colocar a música que quisesse como toque sem ter que baixar aqueles horríveis ringtones. Em vez de atender, preferiu deixar o celular tocar, quando o tempo do toque estivesse no fim atenderia, acabou se distraindo e a chamada foi perdida."Que seja, eu nem tava a fim de falar com ninguém mesmo!" Sakura ficou olhando o visor sem pensar em nada quando ele começa a tocar de novo, era o mesmo numero de antes, atendeu.

-Alô? – A garota disse.

-Sakura! – A pessoa no outro lado respondeu

-Sim, quem é?

-Sou eu, Sai!

-Sai? O que diabos você quer comigo?

-Bom, eu queria...Escuta Sakura, você vai fazer alguma coisa amanha?

-Não, por que?

-Bom, é que acho que o que eu tenho pra falar é melhor falar pessoalmente, será que dava pra gente se encontrar?

-Sai...Eu nãosei, depois do que você fez, eu acho que prefiro não olhar mais pra sua cara!

-Sakura é importante...é sobre o Sasuke!

-Sobre o Sasuke!?... Bom nesse caso...ta bom, me encontra amanha no ponto de coco as dez da manhã!

-Ta bom

-Sai!

-Hum!?

-De onde você ta falando? Não da sua casa nem do celular...e ta uma barulheira ai atrás de você...

-Eu to falando do celular de um amigo...To numa exposição de arte, e contrataram um grupo de mpb pra tocar!

-Ah...Bom então amanhã, no ponto do coco perto da minha casa as dez da manhã...

-Certo

-Beijos, tachau!

-Tchau!

"Ai sinceramente...Acho bom ser algo importante...Embora eu não consiga ter tanto ódio do Sai quanto eu queria ter..." Ela colocou o celular para carregar e voltou a olhar para o teto do quarto vagando em pensamentos...Acabou dormindo assim.

**

* * *

**

Eram nove da manhã em uma garota chegava em casa após ter passado, sem querer, a noite na casa do namorado. Ela procurava a chave da porta da frente de sua casa,sorridente em sua bolsa, quando a porta do visinho abre.

-Roupa de ontem...Deve ter passado a noite melhor do que eu – Haku o visinho de Tenten disse.

-Bom eu não se como foi a sua noite, mas a minha realmente foi ótima! – Tenten respondeu

-Casa do Neji?

-Sim!

-Seus pais sabem?

-Claro, eu liguei avisando que ia dormir lá!Mas eles acham que eu dormi no quarto da Hinata.

Em resposta Haku apenas sorriu sinicamente.

-Bom espero que não tenham esquecido a camisinha – O menino disse.

-Ta loco? Claro que não... – Tenten estava começando a ficar sem graça com a conversa, tinha finalmente achado a chave na bolsa, sorriu de uma forma educada para Haku se despediu e entrou em casa, no momento só pensava em tomar um bom banho quente.

**

* * *

**

Sakura corria na direção do lugar combinado com Sai, estava atrasada. Chegou ao local ofegante olhou mesa em mesa ate finalmente achar quem estava procurando, caminhou ate ele, comprimento-o, e sentou-se a sua frente.

-Então Sai, o que é que você queria me falar sobre o Sasuke-kun? – Sakura foi direto ao asssunto.

-Calma – O garoto disse – Vamos pedir uma água de coco antes? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

Sakura apenas concordou desanimadamente. Na verdade a garota só queria a informação. Uns minutos depois de fazerem seus pedidos os mesmos chegam.

-Bom...O que eu queria falar na verdade, é só um aviso...Me pediram pra dizer, ou melhor me mandaram dar um recado a Sasuke, achando que nós éramos amigos, e como eu não quero vê-lo e nem ele quer me ver acho melhor você mesma dizer.

-E o que é? – Sakura perguntou enquanto ainda tinha os canudos que estavam no coco na boca.

-Antes eu queria te pedir desculpas por te agarrar aquele dia Sakura...É que, me falaram que eu gostava de você, e me aconselharam a te beijar, mesmo que a força – Ele fora interrompido

-Te falaram que você gosta de mim Sai? Você nem tinha certeza? ...Como assim te falaram que você gosta de mim?...Que absurdo é esse?

-Bom é que...eu nunca gostei de ninguém e...bom eu não sei como é gostar de alguém, e quando eu falei de você, me falaram que eu gostava de você de um jeito diferente do gostar de um amigo...e me falaram pra basicamente te agarrar...bom e eu não sabia o que fazer...

-Seja lá quem foi que te disse isso ta completamente enganado, não e agarra ninguém desse jeito...Se não fosse isso, bom eu ainda ia estar namorando!

-Ele olhou pro lado, fazendo uma cara de realmente arrependido, Sai não passava de um garoto sem orientação na vida, um perdido.

-Bom, mas e o recado? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

-Bom sobre isso...Me falaram o seguinte "Avise a Uchiha Sasuke que em breve ele terá noticias de seu amado irmão!"

-Só isso? - Ela perguntou levantando-se

-Só

-Eu vou indo então – Ela se dirigiu a saída mas parou no meio do caminho – Sai, sobre o beijo, bom, eu te perdôo! – Dito isso a garota saiu do local com o recado martelando sua cabeça.

**

* * *

**

Hinata sentia-se entediada, não agüentaria mais assistir um minuto se quer do filme que passava na tv. Resolveu então fazer algo muito incomum entrou no msn. Assim que seu status se tornou on-line, pode ver uma janelinha abrir e aquele barulhinho de mensagem recebida que as vezes chegava a irritá-la.

_**Sakura! diz:**__ Hinataaaaa, nossa, vai chover hoje? – _O nick de Sakura era colorida, começava roxo e terminava naquele intermédio de vermelho e rosa.

_**Hinata diz:**__ Sakura-chan, e-eu queria te contar uma coisa! – _Já o nick de Hinata era somente azul, um azul marinho.

_**Sakura! diz:**__ Diga querida!_

_**Hinata diz:**__ Bom é que eu, aquele dia em que nós formos te ver no treino, bom eu e o Naruto-kun acabamos ficando um pouco mais e...Bom quando o Sasuke-san saiu daquela salinha em que vocês estavam o Sai-san apareceu deu um soco no rosto do Sasuke-san e disse que agora ele também queria ficar com você!_

_**Sakura! diz:**__ Ah...Bom...eerrr...Ele...Que belo trabalho de fofoqueira você fez ein Hinata! XD_

Hinata encarava a tela do computador espantada, será que ela era realmente uma fofoqueira?Isso aterrorizava a tímida menina,não queria fazer coisas erradas, e bom, fofoca sempre esteve em sua lista de coisas que não se devem fazer.

_**Sakura! diz:**__ Hinata!? Ta ai?_

_**Hinata diz:**__ Ah Sakura-chan, mil desculpas!E-eu não queria fazer fofoca i.i Só achei que você devia saber que ele gostava de você!_

_**Hinata diz:**__ Ah meu deus, eu não devia ter te dito isso né? Era um trabalho do Sai-san te contar, ele que deveria decidir quando contar que gosta de você pra você...Eu estraguei tudo i.i Amanha mesmo vou pedir desculpas a ele! i.i_

_**Sakura! diz:**__ hahahahhahahahahahahahaha...risos Hinata, you don't need to freakout!Ele meio que já me contou _

_**Hinata diz:**__ Bom...E o que você vai fazer agora?_

_**Sakura! diz:**__ Ah Hinata, sabe eu não sei...Mas eu acho que...Vou deixar acontecer!_

Certo, ela não faria nada. Sakura resolvera deixar tudo nas mãos dos outros, não escolheria mais seus caminhos, pelo menos não antecipadamente, deixar tudo nas mãos do acaso, viveria esta parte de sua vida impulsivamente, faria a primeira coisa que viesse a sua cabeça, sem medo das conseqüências.

_**Hinata diz:**_ _Bom, quem sabe se você relaxar, e realmente deixar as coisas acontecerem...Tudo não acaba como você realmente quer né?Afinal, quem vai ta te guiando agora é o seu coração certo!? E não sua cabeça!_

_**Sakura! diz:**_ _Exatamente! Mas me diz, como andam as coisas com Naruto?_

_**Hinata diz:**__ Bom...Na-naquele mesmo dia...ele..me levou pra jantar!_

_**Sakura diz:**__ Juraaa!??? Me conta como foi? Você aceitou né? Eu não acredito que aquele tapado te chamou pra janar! OMG, conta tuuudoooo!!!!_

_**Hinata diz:**__ Sakura-chan, nõa chama ele de tapado! Bom eu acho que na verdade, foi tudo graças a um comentário do Sasuke-san e da ajuda da Tenten em não deixar o neji estragar tudo!_

_**Sakura! diz:**__ O Sasuke? Que que ele disse? O neji-san sempre tenta estragar sua festa ein!_

_**Hinata diz:**__ Bom foi assim..._

**

* * *

**

_**Sakura! diz:**__ hahahahhahaa Ele come tudo isso mesmo viu! XD Eu lembro uma vez que ele também me chamou pra jantar lá, na verdade, fomos ele, eu e o Sasuke-kun!_

_**Hinata diz:**__ Eu ainda não acredito que o Naruto-kun come tanto! ._

_**Sakura! diz:**__ hahaha Nossa, Hinata-chan, é incrível como as pessoas, pelo menos algumas são diferentes no msn!Você por exemplo, enquanto me contava o que houve no jantar nem parecia a mesma! Devia ser assim sempre, menos tímida!_

_**Hinata diz:**__ prometo tentar mudar! Ò.ó_

_**Sakura! diz:**__ hahaha certo certo, agora eu vou sair, bjos ;_

_**Hinata diz:**__ bjos ;_

Sakura! parece estar offline. As mensagens enviadas serão entregues quando esse contato entrar. Envie um email para esse contato em vez disso Adicione um número de celular para este contato

* * *

_**REVIEWS:**_

neko-chan X3: Hahahhahaha claro se a Sakura ficar all byherself eu te mando o Sasuke! XDDD

Relaxa, o lindo rosto do sasuke não teve nenhum dano sério!

Selene Tatsu: Demoro?

Lana-sama: Desculpa a demora XDDD

Maass, é que eu naum gosto da minha propia fic XDD entaum eu enrolo pra idéias saírem, mas prometo que agora nas férias vo tentar agilizar, isso se eu naum ficar viajando XDDD

Pq vc odeia ele? i.i

Lizinha-chan: Eles vão voltar sim relaxa XDDD


	12. PPJ, Itachi e Deidara!

HAHAHAHAHAHHA MANO, NÃO ME RESPONSABILIZO PELA INVENÇÃO DOS PPJ, MAS EU TINHA QUE TER UMA DESCULPA PRA COLOCAR O KAKASHI E OS OUTROS NA ESTÓRIAXD

E eu queria pedir desculpas pela demora de sempre pra postar, eu prometo que agora eu vou postar bem mais rapido do que antes XD JURO! Juro pela vida do meu irmão!

**PPJ, Itachi e Deidara!**

_FLASHBACK ON_

_-Itachi, você tem uma nova missão! - Em uma casa abandonada no meio de um bosque de uma cidadezinha do interior do Japão, uma voz informava a Itachi, irmão mais velho de Sasuke._

_-Você deve ir até Konoha, se disfarçar e ganhar informações sobre os jynchuurikis que estão localizados nesta cidade._

_-E Kisame? - Perguntou Itachi com seu costumeiro tom frio._

_Kisame era seu companheiro nas missões designadas pela sua organização. As missões eram sempre em dupla, a não ser que houvesse um motivo para a separação._

_-Ele vai depois, para não levantarmos suspeita, a PPJ (Policia de proteção ao Jynchuurikis) já esta alerta._

_-Hai.- Itachi limitou-se a responder e logo em seguida retirou-se do lugar._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Sasuke! – Sakura corria em direção ao menino.- Sasuke, espera! –E ao escutar a garota o chamar,ele pára de caminhar e a espera alcançá-lo.

-O que faz aqui? – Assim que ela o alcançou ele perguntou, com certa curiosidade no tom de voz enquanto seu rosto demonstrava indiferença.

-Acabei de sair do ponto do coco. – Sakura respondeu enquanto recuperava o fôlego apoiada com as mãos no joelho. Em seguida levantou-se e passou a fitá-lo nos olhos. – Olha Sasuke, me pediram pra te dizer que logo você terá noticias de Itachi. Quem é esse?

A indiferença tornou-se surpresa e espanto.

– Sakura, quem te disse isso? – Ele perguntou rapidamente, com tom de desespero,apertando ambos os braços da menina, mas não a ponto de machucá-la, como que se suplicasse para que ela lhe desse essa informação.

-B-bom foi o Sai.–respondeu.

-E ele te disse mais alguma coisa?

-Bom, não!Só me disse que pediram pra ele te dizer isso, e ai ele me pediu pra te dar o recado... Deve ser porque vocês não se dão bem!

-Hum, certo. Obrigado, Sakura. – Ele soltou os braços da garota, e fitou um ponto fixo no horizonte e depois, lentamente virou o rosto e logo em seguida o corpo fez o mesmo, começando a andar.

Sakura ficou parada fitando as costas de Sasuke enquanto o mesmo se afastava quando ele repentinamente parou e virou-se para ela.

– Sakura, você não vem? – Uma pontada de felicidade surgiu no coração da menina a forçando a dar um pequeno sorriso.

Apressou-se, deu uma corridinha até ele e pôs-se a andar ao seu lado.

-Então Sasuke, quem é Itachi?-ela perguntou, curiosa. Não conseguia tirar aquele nome da cabeça.

-Um miserável!-ele respondeu,irritado.

-Bela descrição! – Ela esperou por uma resposta, mas nada veio além de silêncio.- "Aaafff...deixa ele então!Não deve querer falar sobre isso. Ele até ficou todo estranho, fechado e nem reclamou que eu saí com o Sai".-pensou.

Chegaram na portaria do prédio de Sasuke após alguns minutos de caminhada, que foi feita em silêncio.

- Bom,está entregue!Eu vou indo então...Tchau Sasuke! – Ela já ia se despedindo, virando de costas e indo embora, quando o rapaz a segura pelo pulso,fazendo-a parar e virar-se para ele.

- Espera!-ele deu uma pausa e continuou.- Almoça comigo! – Ele pediu,sem jeito, causando espanto em Sakura.

Se tinha algo que ela não esperava era isso. Nunca poderia prever este tipo de pedido vindo da parte de Sasuke.

Ela pensou por uns instantes, enquanto ele ainda segurava seu pulso, garantindo que ela não saísse de onde estava. Por fim resolvera ficar. O rapaz estava estranho e parecia carente,então não custava nada almoçar com ele.

* * *

Shikamaru voltava pra casa depois de comprar tudo o que sua mãe havia ordenado. 

O garoto andava calmamente como sempre fazia. Olhava para o céu enquanto caminhava e passava pra quem quer que seja a impressão de ser a pessoa mais alienada e desatenta já existente na terra.

Quando chegou na faixa de pedestres e estava prestes a atravessar a rua, ao olhar para o lado verificando que não havia carro nenhum se aproximando, já que o sinal estava fechado para pedestres, sua atenção foi desviada para uma faixa pendurada na frente de uma loja e nela estava escrito em letras bem grandes e chamativas que a casa era uma casa de típica de doces e chás ingleses.

Atravessou a rua e voltou para casa.

- "Chá inglês... Não é ela que gosta disso?" -pensou.

* * *

-Onde você quer comer?-o rapaz perguntou. 

-Eu não sei. Na verdade, por mim tanto faz, Sasuke-kun.- Ela respondeu, sem se importar muito.

-Sakura, escolhe qualquer lugar logo vai! A gente já está andando há um bom tempo.- Ele reclamou, impaciente.

-Ta certo...Eu acho que hoje estou a fim de uma boa comida italiana, quero comer penne!Você conhece algum lugar bom por aqui?-ela sugeriu.

-Conheço...Vem!-Sasuke caminhava na frente de Sakura levando-a até o restaurante italiano conhecido.

Na verdade estivera lá só uma vez.

Depois de um pouco de caminhada em silêncio, os dois chegaram ao restaurante e logo foram atendidos por uma recepcionista que os levou a uma mesa, anotou seus pedidos e lhes trouxe as bebidas.

-Sasuke-kun, eu acho que não tenho dinheiro suficiente na carteira pra pagar um lugar como esse.- Ela comentou, constrangida.

-Não faz mal, eu vou pagar por tudo mesmo.- Ele respondeu.

-Mas... – Sakura tentou argumentar, mas Sasuke a cortou antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

-Eu pago, Sakura. – Ele parecia estar aborrecido com algo, chateado, preocupado... Sakura nunca tinha visto o menino tão fora de ar como estava agora.

-Ta então, se você insiste... mas pra que você me chamou aqui?-ela perguntou, ainda sem entender o motivo daquilo tudo.

-Eu só não queria ficar sozinho agora. – Ele que olhava para o lado ate agora passou a fitá-la.

-Sasuke-kun...Quem é Itachi? Você está estranho desde que te dei o recado sobre ele.

-Ele é um bastardo qualquer!- Ele respondeu, incomodado com a pergunta.

-"Ótima descrição, Sasuke."- Sakura pensou.

Era a segunda vez que ela perguntava de Itachi e ele respondia a seco. Esse Itachi quem quer que seja afetava Sasuke de uma maneira que Sakura nunca havia visto afetar o menino,.eva de Itachi e ele aado com a pergunta.

daquilo tudo.

dizer mais alguma coisa. e isso a deixava preocupada.

-Sabe... você podia ser um pouco mais preciso né?

-Quem pediu pro Sai me avisar isso? – Ele ignorou a pergunta e respondeu rapidamente.

-Ah, isso eu não sei Sasuke-kun, eu posso perguntar pra ele depois!- Ela respondeu, sem ligar muito.

-Hun.- Ele respondeu, monossilábico, como sempre costumava fazer.

* * *

Sai passeava pela galeria de artes mais conhecida de Konoha, famosa por ser uma escola também. Apreciava as esculturas de seu veterano favorito. 

"Ele realmente gosta de pássaros" Observava mais de um dos tão famosos passaro de Deidara, o artista explosivo, como assim era conhecido.

- Um monte de madeira nunca chegara aos pés da beleza da argila! – O próprio deidara falava um tanto alto.

- Mas senpai, Sasori-danna dizia que marionetes de madeira eram bem melhores! – Um garoto com a cara um pouco entranha e ligeiramente deformada dizia.

- Não to nem ai pro que ele disse, argila é melhor, melhor! E eu já falei que quem o chama de Sasori-danna sou eu, você não é artista não precisa chamar! – Os dois andavam na direção de Sai, mas nem ao menos haviam notado o garoto parado ali, na frente do grande passaro de argila de Deidara. Sai que ao contrario dos dois, já havia os notado agora prestava atenção na discussão um tanto quanto polêmica levando em conta o lugar em que eles discutiam "Pra mim pintura é melhor que os dois".

- Mas se o Deidara-senpai chama, então eu também quero chamar! – O desconfigurado tentava acompanhar o ritmo de Deidara.

- Aaaiii – Deidara suspirou – Que seja! Sasori-danna está morto mesmo! – Olha só Tobi, este aqui é o meu mais novo bichinho! Uma bomba de tão bom! – Ele dizia esticando o braço direito e apontando para o passaro de argila.

-Eu gostei muito dessa peça Deidara-senpai! – Com um sorriso cínico e para alguns, irritante, o protótipo de Sasuke se intromete na conversa dos dois, embora o sorriso fosse falso suas palavras eram verdadeiras, Sai realmente apreciava as obras de arte de Deidara.

-Hã? – Deidara exclamou de virando para Sai. "E desde quando ele parado ai?" - Oi, garoto, Sai né? Quer dizer que você gostou?

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Kakashi... – A diretora da escola onde kakashi lecionava lhe chama como se dissesse que eles tinham problemas – Eles estão se mexendo e nós ainda estamos parados! – O que era o que realmente estava acontecendo.

-Eu sei Tsunade-sama, mas ainda não tive oportunidade o suficiente de me aproximar de Naruto e nem de Sasuke. Com esse disfarce de professor...Bom eu Realmente tive que trabalhar como professor!

- Isso não é desculpa! – Ela berrou batendo ambas as mãos na mesa que separa os dois. Estavam dentro do escritório de Tsunade, e junto a eles estava Baki, supervisor de Gaara.

- Baki, e você? – Virou a cara para o outro professor, aterrorizando-o, Tsunade era conhecida por ser extremamente perigosa quando brava alem de outras coisas como apreciadora de jogos de azar e boas bebidas.

-Bom...Tsunade-sama, eu me encontro na mesma situação de kakashi! – Ele respondeu um pouco amedrontado.

-Assim não da a Akatsuki vai conseguir pegá-los desse jeito! Naruto e Gaara correm perigo! E quanto a Sasuke, esse ai se resolver se meter só vai nos atrasar, Kakashi você TEM que ficar de olho nele, Itachi é perigoso e vocês sabem que ele esta de volta a cidade, se tratando dele, sasuke também corre risco.

Tsunade parou para pensar um pouco apoiando seu queixo nas mãos.

Na verdade, a escola era só uma fachada, a maioria dos professores não eram professores de verdade, e um exemplo disso eram Kakashi, Gai, Baki, Kurenai e Asuma.

A escola foi feita para servir de disfarce, Kakashi e Baki eram encarregados de cuidar de dois alunos alvos de uma organização internacional perigosa que vive de roubos e assassinatos encomendados.

Há alguns anos foi confirmado que essa organização, a Akatsuki, planejava um roubo complicadíssimo que necessitaria de anos para ser executado.

Para conseguir roubar o que querem, a akatsuki tem que conseguir a digital de nove pessoas espalhadas pelo país e tais pessoas e são conhecidas como jinchuurikis, depois de conseguir as digitais é necessário usá-las em uma ordem certa, pois o sistema de segurança de tecnologia de ponta só é desativado se a ordem das digitais for à usada quando as mesmas foram coletadas.

Na verdade os donos das digitais não sabem que foram usados, já que o que a akatsuki quer é de valor governamental, e é sua existência não é de conhecimento publico. E por coincidência ou não, o primeiro a ser usado, Gaara e o último, Naruto moravam na mesma cidade, e estudavam na mesma escola.

Tsunade, Kakashi, Baki e os outros fazem parte da PPJ (Policia de Proteção aos jinchuurikis) por dois dos jinchuurikis estarem no mesmo local e sendo eles, o primeiro e o ultimo foi decidido que a cede dos PPJ seria naquela cidade e que o disfarce seria o melhor possível para se manter contato continuo sem ser percebido seja pela akatsuki ou pelos próprios jinchuurikis, a escola foi à saída perfeita!

-Vocês dois, eu exijo que fiquem mais próximos de seus respectivos jinchuurikis! A partir de agora as coisas vão começar a passar de meros planos! – Tsunade usando seu tom sério e autoritário disse.

-Hai – Ambos responderam em uníssono.

-Kakashi!

-Hai?

-Você tem mais tempo que Baki, espero que fique bem próximo dele, por que se Gaara for pego naruto vai ser o que deve ganhar uma melhor proteção! Se encare como sendo o ultimo obstáculo deles, como o chefão de um jogo de videogame! – Ela disse novamente séria, embora usando uma comparação bem descontraída.

-Hai Tsunade-sama!

-Dispensados! – Ela disse e os dois desapareceram da sala dela num piscar de olhos.

-Aaaahhhhhh, maldita Akatsuki! Brincando com a vida das pessoas. – A mulher que ocupa o último posto na PPJ murmurou para si mesma.

* * *

Sasuke estava no elevador esperando o mesmo chegar a seu andar, esperava chegar em casa, tomar um bom banho e dormir, se bem que duvidada muito que a parte de dormir aconteceria tinha acabado de receber uma noticia de seu irmão, aquele desgraçado de quem não ouvia falar a tanto tempo, tinha até esquecido dele, especialmente quando Naruto e Sakura resolveram aparecer em sua vida! Falando em Sakura, reconquistá-la estava sendo mais fácil do que pensava, Sai nem chegava perto de ser um rival, em relação a menina, tudo corria melhor do que esperava. 

Enquanto pensava Sasuke nem reparara que o elevador já estava parado em seu andar faz um bom tempo. Saiu do elevador e já se encontrava parado na frente da porta de seu apartamento, morava num prédio de apenas dois apartamentos por andar sua "casa" encontrava-se no ultimo andar.

Normalmente alguém estranharia um menino que ainda estava no segundo ano do colegial morar sozinho e ainda por cima em um prédio considerado caro de mais, mas se tratando de uchiha sasuke isso não era surpresa nenhuma, a cidade toda conhecia a história de como o menino acabou órfão, mesmo não sabendo que era dele a família assassinada pelo primogênito.

A chacina fora noticia nacional, Uchiha Itachi filho do policial mais respeitado na cidade matou pai e mãe a sangue frio devido ao consumo de drogas pesadas, o espanto tomou a cidade toda os conhecidos da família não acreditaram, justo Itachi que era um garoto doce, reservado, mas um doce com as pessoas mais chegadas.

Por pouco não matou o irmão mais novo, sasuke nesse dia acabou tendo que ficar até depois do horário na escola, pois tinha que fazer uma prova que perdeu em um dia que faltou na escola, quando chegou em casa seu irmão apenas o olhou com um olhar de indiferença que mais parecia o olhar de um demônio, passou reto pelo mais novo e lhe disse que precisava crescer com ódio dele.

Sasuke sem entender nada e extremamente arrasado, apenas obedeceu a seu irmão, cresceu frio e cheio de ódio. Mas para sua surpresa acabou achando gente que lhe estavam ensinando a amar novamente.

Pegou a chave de casa do bolso e a colocou na fechadura, girou-a e abriu a porta, tudo isso pensando em Itachi e assim que olhou para dentro de seu apartamento sua surpresa não podia ser maior, parado ali no meio de sua sala estava seu irmão.

* * *

**Reviews:**

Manooooooooooooo, um beijo na bunda das pesoas que aturam minha fic, se não fosse vocês eu juro que não escrevia mais, pq realmente a fic tem tão poucas reviews, mas tudo bem eu não ligo ò.ó Eu fasso ela só pra vocês xuxus x3

**Sandra:** Brigadaaaaaa!!!!!! Nesse capitulo eu usei minha imaginação do tamanho da de uma criança XDD espero que eu não tenha exagerado, me diz o que que se acha depois ok? ;)

**Lizinha-chan** hahahahhahahaha vlw! Maravilha é? XD Eu acho que podia ser melhor mas ok XD Maravilha é vc mandar review . E por que eu não te responderia? Õ.o

**Mariah-chan17** Demoro mais chego! Ò.ó

hahahahahha meeeuuuu eu faço muito isso, de ahcar que a fic vai ser cansativa e não querer ler! Tem muita fic que eu amo, que nem queria ler, mas assim que comecei não parei mais XDD Obrigada por fazer isso com a minha fic . EU TE AMO! XDDD to tão feliz hj XD eu acho que fiquei abobada, é ele sim! Eu também amo ele . Itachi forever ande ver neh!? XD

**neko-chan X3**Desculpa, eu demoro muito mesmo, eu sei! Mas agora eu vo começa a escrever mais rápido, como eu disse, eu juro pela vida do meu irmão ò.ó A relaxa pelos menoas ateh agora nunca me passou pela cabeça coloca a tenten com o Neji xDDD Vc quer o sasuke pra vc? No fim da fic acho que vou fazer um surpresa pras leitoras(leitoras me lembra leitonas que me lembra leitoas... pq será?).


	13. Quarteto Fantástico

Mais um cap! E dessa vez sem ter demorado mil ano! Ò.ó

amo vcs e jah estou pensando nos proximos.

Esse cap eh dedicado ao meu adorado SALMÃO!!! (sim, o peixe u.u...eu amo salmão )

* * *

**Quarteto fantástico**

- Temari, você ta roubando! – Ino dizia enquanto tentava, inutilmente, distrair a amiga.

-Ino conforme-se você não foi feita pra isso! – Enquanto apertava freneticamente os botões do controle que possuía em mãos, respondeu a Ino com cara de superioridade.

As duas loiras jogavam vídeo game, mais precisamente um ps2, na sala da casa de Gaara e cia.

-Gaaraaaa...! – Ino choramingava para o amigo sem tirar os olhos do controle e da tv. – Me ajuda o meu carinha não se meche!

Na casa dos Sabuko apenas três dos quatro membros do "Quarteto Fantástico", apelido atribuído ao grupo carinhosamente por Sakura, estavam presentes.

Todos o três na sala, Temari e Ino no sofá de frente para tv, jogavam um jogo de luta no ps2 e em uma das duas poltronas posicionadas nas duas laterais do sofá, ficando assim de lado para a tv estava Gaara, lendo um manga de kankouro que havia o largado na mesa da sala, não tentando nada pra fazer pegou o manga pra ver o que o irmão tanto lia.

Kankouro como sempre estava trancado em seu quarto brincando de bonecas, ou como ele gostava de dizer, "Cuidando de uma preciosa coleção de raros bonecos de colecionadores".

E as empregadas estavam na cozinha almoçando.

O ruivo deu um leve suspiro e disse:

-Ino, você ta apertando o botão errado, DINOVO, é o do lado! – Era a milionésima vez, pelas contas do garoto, que Ino lhe choramingava por ajuda, e com todas as outras vezes ela simplesmente apertava o botão errado. Já estava tão acostumado com ela lhe pedindo ajuda, que nem precisava mais tirar os olhos do manga.

"Bem que dizem que errar é humano, mas continuar no erro é burrice, não sei por que sô amigo dessa porta!".

-Desista Ino, você nunca vai ganhar de ninguém! – Realmente a coisa mais divertida que se tinha pra fazer enquanto se joga ps2 com Ino, era provocá-la, pelo menos era o que temari achava.

-Nunca! – A resposta já estava na ponta da língua. "Agora eu ganho, você vai ver!".

"Maldita hora que Temari a desafiou" O "tocha-humana" do grupo pensou enquanto lia.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

- Gaaraaaa, finalmente chegou! Eu to morta de fome!– A felicidade de ver seu irmão finalmente chegado em cassa era visível no rosto de Temari.

A garota acordou atrasada nesse dia então acabou sem tempo de tomar café da manha, saiu às pressas de casa esquecendo de pegar o dinheiro do lanche e automaticamente passou o fome o dia inteiro, e pra sua sorte justo hoje seu irmão resolve se atrasar 20 minutos, educada para esperar todos estarem presentes para poder almoçar passou 20 minutos a mais de fome.

-Ah, foi mal o atraso dele é culpa minha! – Ino saiu de trás De Gaara cumprimentando Temari e Kankouro que estavam a espera do irmão no hall de entrada da casa.

-Se convidou pra comer aqui em casa de novo ô folgada!? – Kankouro perguntou enquanto andava junto com os outros três para a sala de jantar.

-Idai que me convidei? (hahaha tb me convido pra i na casa de todo mundo, e tb peço carona pra todos)Vocês nem se importam que eu sei, e comida é o que não falta! – A loira respondeu sincera e despreocupadamente enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Garra, que por sua vez estava a frente de Temari que estava ao lado de Kankouro que se sentou na frente de Ino.

-Senhorita Ino! – Exclamou uma das duas empregadas que entravam na sala servindo o almoço. – Que sorte, justo hoje fiz seu favorito!

-Jura? Salmão? (meu favorito tb .)– A queridinha das empregadas da casa respondeu toda contente.

-Sim! Se fosse combinado não dava certo né?

-Verdade – As duas riram – Mas então, o salmão é grelhado, cru, frito...Como?

-Grelhado! – Respondeu colocando o próprio peixe na mesa.

-Com licença! – Disseram as duas voltando a cozinha bem ao lado da sala.

-Ela é mais intima das nossas empregadas do que nós mesmos!

- Isso Temari, é por que ela é folgada demais e se convida pra vir aqui todo santo dia!

-Meu, Gaara, seu irmão é um mala – Ino cochichou pro ruivo ao seu lado.

-Mas então – Temari disse se servindo –Por que demoraram tanto?

-Ela me segurou na escola até acabar de fofocar com as amigas! – Curto e grosso o ruivo respondeu.

- Quer dizer que eu passei mais vinte minutos de fome por causa de fofoca Ino? - Temari queria saber.

-Não era fofoca Gaara! E mesmo assim depois de um minutinho...

-Dez minutos – Corrigiu Gaara levando uma garfada de salmão a boca. Ino virou rapidamente o rosto pra ele, o olhou brava depois continuou explicando a Temari o ocorrido.

-Conversando com as meninas, o Gaara puxou meu braço e me arrastou até aqui!

-Ooohhhh que gracinha, então foi o Gaara que te chamou? – Temari zombava de Gaara, usando voz de quem fala com um bebe e fazendo biquinho. Gaara por sua vez que não gostou do jeito que sua irmã falou com ele, tratou logo de explicar como a amiga se convidou dessa vez.

_**FLASHBACK do flash back ON**_

-Cenouraaaaa!!!!!! (eu chamo minha amiga assim xD)–Gaara nem precisava se virar pra saber quem o chamava.

-Já mandei não me chamar assim em publico Ino! (ela reclama do apelido tb XD)– Ele bem que tentou usar seu habitual tom frio, assim como o olhar. Mas com essa menina esses de dois de mais nada funcionavam.

-Ah, que foi, vai ficar bravinho agora Gaara? – Ela nem se importava com o que o outro achava do apelido (tb to nem ai u.u) simplesmente o usava quando dava vontade.

-Que que você quer?

"Curto e grosso como sempre" a Loira pensava.

-Vou almoçar na sua casa hoje! (Nathy, eu sô a Ino e vc é o gaara XD) – Ela disse como se explicasse que um mais um são dois.

-Ta... – E ele nem questionava, se fosse outra pessoa provavelmente já estaria falando sozinha, mas como se tratava de Ino, a garota de que uns tempos pra cá, virou a vida do solitário Gaara de cabeça pra baixou e se tornou sua melhor amiga, só almoçar na casa dele era pouco, ela se convidava, pra jantar, lanchar, dormir, ver filme, em fim pra tudo.

"Imagino se eu tivesse pais ia ser essa festa toda" o ruivo pensava enquanto Ino falava com ele e os dois caminhavam em direção a saída.

-Gaara eu esqueci uma coisa na sala, vem comigo pegar! – Ino "pedia" enquanto puxava o menino pelo braço em direção a sua classe.

_**FLASHBACK do flash back OFF**_

-Então só foi como das outras vezes!? – O desapontamento de temari era evidente.

-E foi procurando o celular dela, que na verdade estava no bolso que agente demorou os primeiros dez minutos. – Gaara concluiu.

-Garota, vou te contar, você é toda patricinha ein! – Kankouro dizia enquanto mastigava a comida.

-Ah seu nojento come de boca fechada! – Temari ordenou ao irmão.

Ele não respondeu nada, só ficou de cara feia e começou a comer de boca fechada.

-Eu não sô patricinha... – Brava a loira de olhos azuis respondeu.

-Lógico que é Ino! – A outra loira disse.

-Não sô! – Ino levantou-se inclinando o corpo na direção de temari.

-É sim! – Temari imitando a amiga fez o mesmo, levantou-se e inclinou-se na direção de Ino.

-Não sô!

-É sim!

A mesa ficou em silencio, os quatro trocavam olhares, as duas meninas se olhavam desafiando uma a outra e os dois irmãos apenas se olhavam se perguntando se o outro achava que ia dar briga.

-Prova! – temari quebrou o silencio desafiando Ino.

-Como? – Ino perguntou aceitando o desafio.

-... "Droga" A Sabuko pensou, realmente não sabia como a outra provaria não ser uma patricinha naquele exato momento, então ficou apenas ali, olhando a outra com cara de quem sabia o que fazer.

-Não sei! – Por fim disse.

No mesmo momento Ino sentou-se como se assim dissesse "Eu não acredito", sendo seguida por Temari que já não tinha por que ficar em pé.

-Vídeo game, patricinha nenhuma sabe joga vídeo game! – Kankouro disse ainda almoçando com cara de desinteresse.

-Topa? – Perguntou Temari visivelmente satisfeita com a idéia do irmão. "Você nunca vai ganhar de mim Ino".

-Por que não? Nem deve ser tão difícil assim!

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

* * *

Shikamaru depois de comprar tudo que sua mãe lhe ordenou comprar finalmente chega em casa.

- Mãe! Cheguei! – Barrou informando sua mãe que havia chego. Caminhava em direção a cozinha onde deixaria as compras.

-Ah, Shikamaru querido obrigada por fazer as compras pra mim! – Sua mãe, assim como ele berrou em resposta ao filho, sua voz foi ficando cada vez mais alta a medida que falava e caminhava até a cozinha, ela que estava na área de serviço agora se encontrava a frente de seu filho.

-Querido, muito obrigada por fazer esse favor à mamãe! – Dizia com um sorriso no rosto, quem olhasse a dona de casa pensava que era a mulher mais doce do mundo.

-Sem problemas! "Até por que se não fizesse você me matava" – Disse e pensou o menino caminhando em direção a saída.

-Meu filho onde vai? Não vai almoçar em casa?

-Não mãe, eu como alguma coisa no caminho, é que eu vou passar na casa do Gaara. – Fechou a porta e nem esperou resposta da mãe.

Por sorte nem foi preciso esperar o elevador que ainda estava parado em seu andar, apertou o térreo e depois de uns segundos sai da pequena caixa ambulante, e assim seguiu tranqüilamente até a casa de Gaara, mas com outra pessoa em mente.

* * *

-AHA! Ganhei! – Depois de jogar contadas quarenta e sete vezes com Temari Ino finalmente havia ganhado uma partida.

-Que bom Ino... – Embora não soubesse era evidente que nessa ultima partida Temari de tão cansada que estava deixou a pobre garota ganhar.

-Eeeee, vamos jogar de novo? – Mais parecia uma criança feliz do que qualquer outra coisa.

-NÃOOO!!!! – Temari gritou desesperada antes que Ino resolvesse que jogaria de novo, talvez Ino fosse mais teimosa do que ela. Por mais que gostasse jogar, fazê-lo com Ino mais do que quarenta e oito vezes era loucura.

-Aahhh, ta bom então... Vamos fazer o que então? – E antes mesmo que qualquer um pudesse sugerir qualquer coisa bem distante de vídeo game a campainha da casa tocou.

Uma das empregadas abriu a porta e logo em seguida Shikamaru entrava na sala. Agora sim o "Quarteto fantástico" estava completo, Gaara o tocha-humana, Ino a mulher invisível, Shikamaru o senhor fantástico, e Temari...A coisa, Sakura bem que levara um soco na cabeça de Temari quando disse isso.

Olhou pra todo mundo e mesmo sem saber por que, sabia que seu plano não ia dar certo.

- Iai gente? – Cumprimentou todos ao mesmo tempo, na verdade sem esperar por respostas.

-Shikaaaaaa, que bom que chegou nós estávamos tentando descobrir o que fazer nesse fim de sexta-feira tedioso! – Ino toda animada já informava o preguiçoso Shikamaru do que ocorria na sala assim que o mesmo chegou.

"Pronto, sabia que não ia rolar só eu e ela".

-Bom, eu passei por uma casa de chá inglês quando fui comprar o que minha mãe pediu no super mercado, agente pode ir lá! – A impressão de estar convidando o trio podia muito bem desaparecer assim que reparassem que ao invés de olhar para os três Shikamaru Olhava diretamente para Temari, como se chamasse só a ela. Mas claro que uma Ino entediada, e um Gaara sem nem ao menos tirar os olhos do manga que finalmente chegava ao fim iriam reparar.

-Booaaaa Shika, vamos sim! – Ino foi a primeira a responder, e que por sinal acabou respondendo por todos. - Vamos, vamos! – Ela apressava os três os puxando.

Acabaram se dividindo em dois casais, Ino e Gaara andavam na frente conversando, ou melhor Ino falava Gaara escutava e de vez em nunca dizia algo. Já Shikamaru e Temari iam mais atrás, mas esses sim conversavam.

-Então você lembrou de mim hoje! – Temari disse toda convencida e certa de que tinha razão enquanto andava ao lado de Shikamaru.

-E o que te faz pensar isso? – Ele perguntou intrigado, como ela sabia que ele havia lembrado dela ele realmente queria saber embora já tivesse uma idéia.

-Oras, me chamou pra tomar chá inglês!Você sabe que eu adoro lanches ingleses!

-Que eu saiba eu chamei aqueles doía ali também! – Ele apontou pro casal a frente deles. – E não só e exclusivamente você!

- Shikamaru, não se faça de desentendido, você olhava só pra mim! Admite que ta apaixonado vai!

"Exatamente como pensei!" Ele suspirou, admitir? Depois de tantas noites com longas conversas com si mesmo, admitir que estava apaixonado não era mais um problema, já havia admitido pra si, o próximo passo era apenas contar a garota.

-E eu te digo o mesmo, por que não admiti que esta apaixonada por mim? – Brincar um pouco com ela não fazia mal algum né?

- O que? – Temari corou um pouco, foi pega desprevenida, achava que o garoto só ia desconversar e o assunto ficaria por assim mesmo.

-Você escutou! – Ele disse como se não fosse nada.

-Eu apaixonada por você Syd? HÁ-HÁ , faz me rir! – Virou o rosto pro lado oposto do garoto a fim de esconder o rosto corado.

Shikamaru sorriu, ali estava à resposta mais bem dita do que com palavras, ou melhor, a confirmação de que se realmente se declarasse um fora certamente não levaria.

Após pouco tempo andando o quarteto fantástico chega a casa de lanches típicos do pais britânico.

-Ai que lugar mágico – O brilho nos olhos de Temari até chegavam a assustar.

-Claro, claro! – Ino disse analisando o lugar. – Olha ali deve ter um lugarzinho legal, vamos pra lá? – A garota apontava para o jardim interno que o lugar tinha nos fundos da loja.

-Ai que mágico, lanche francês num jardim! - Os três a olharam com um certo espanto e esperaram ela ir à frente enquanto a seguiam.

Escolheram um mesa de espaço para quatro pessoas num dos cantos do jardim, acabaram passando a tarde lá por vários motivos como a demora para escolher os pedidos, os inúmeros pedidos, e a boa conversa.

Mas como se fosse um presente ao casal Shikamaru e temari, Gaara sabe-se lá por que, provavelmente por ter percebido a vontade do casal de ficar a sós, conseguiu arrancar Ino do lugar, deixando os dois sozinhos.

-Então...Enquanto agente vinha pra cá, você ia me dizer uma coisa...O que era? – Temari perguntou olhando diretamente no os olhos de Shikamaru.

-Que? – Ele realmente não sabia do que a outra falava.

-Você tava dizendo... Que queria me dizer que...- Esperava que ele continuasse a frase.

"Ah! Ela ta falando de eu admitir antes dela, me pegar nessa é impossível" Era obvio que a orgulhosa Sabuko no Temari queria arrancar de Shikamaru uma declaração, só que na verdade ela não esperava que ele realmente se declarasse, na verdade já tinha o plano todo bolado:

Ele não se declararia, ela o faria em seu lugar, de um jeito bem a lá Temari, um jeito que de longe parece meloso, depois daria o discurso de que péssimo homem ele é e por fim escutaria a declaração que tanto queria escutar.

"Mas vamos surpreendê-la"

-Ah, bom Temari, eu queria lhe dizer – Ele pegou na mão da garota – O quanto eu estou apaixonado por você!

* * *

Ta soh percebi como os dois mudaram em relação um ao outro nesse cap agora XDDD mas levem em conta que passou tempo desde a ultima vez que escrevi sobre eles (tema shika)

lá lá lá, eu sei que vcs queriam ver o Itachi e o Sasuke, mas isso só capitulo que vem XDDD

Queria dar um fim/começo em shikatema 1º XD

Cap que vem eles se acertam de vez, e ai a fic volta a ser centrada soh em naruto e sua tchurminha mano XDDD hahahahhaa e dessa vez naum consegui evitar meu comentários XDD

Nossa, eu naum esperava naum dar sinal dos outros quando comecei a escrever esse cap XD

**REVIEWS:**

crAzy.GiRl: Viu Viu, dessa vez eu nem demorei XDD que bom que vc gosta! Mis Crazy Girl! XD

Lizinha-chan Porvavelmente o que vc queria ver vc naum viu XDD Mas esse cap ta fofinho né? XD Fiz pra da uma quebra no ar de serio que tava, mas cap que vem, muahahahah aka will be back! Ò.ó

Mariah-chan17: Eu faço muito isso xDDD hahahahha, esqueço que gostop da fic! Esqueço de algumas completamente XDD mas dessas vez acho que não te dei tempo pra esquecê-la né? Aaahhh foi mal mas nossa querido Itachi-kun nem deu sinal de vida nesse cap! Mas cap que vem promete ¬

Fye-chan: OMG XDD Jura que vc gosto da ppj? xDD eu achava que todo mundo ia ficar tipo "PPJ??? Hahahahhaha que ridículo" mas foi exatamente o contrario fiquei moh feliz xB Bom nada de Itachi-kun nesse cap, mas cap que vem tem! Ò.Ó e infelizmente pra vc, e felizmente pra quem gosta do sasuke(eu) morre ele naum morre naum XDD mas pq vc odeia ele?


	14. Sobre o mesmo teto!

Iai genteeeee, to postando hj anoite pq amanha é meu aniversário e naum vai da tempo de postar XDDDDD

gostei muito desse cap XDDD Amo o Itachi!

epesro que vocês gostem tb!

* * *

**Sobre o mesmo teto!**

* * *

Parado no meio da sala do apartamento de Sasuke estava Itachi, trajando um sobre tudo preto com pequenas nuvens vermelhas como detalhe. 

-I-tachi? – Gaguejar o nome do irmão foi à única coisa que Sasuke pode fazer. Afinal após anos sem o ver, não esperava que o mesmo fosse aparecer na sua casa sem nem ao menos um aviso, ou melhor, com um aviso, mas que na verdade não avisava nada.

"Logo terá noticias de Itachi" A voz de Sakura lhe passando o recado ressoava em sua mente.

Realmente quando a mandaram dizer logo, era por que seria logo mesmo. Lá estava ele, parado no meio de sua sala com a mesma expressão de sempre.

Se tiver uma pessoa que Sasuke nunca pode ler totalmente pela face, essa era Itachi e aparentemente isso não havia mudado, não conseguia tirar se quer um pingo de sentimentos quaisquer que fossem do rosto do irmão.

-Sasuke... Há quanto tempo, vejo que você cresceu! - A voz do irmão despertou o jovem garoto que ate agora estava parado entre seu apartamento e o pequeno hall que separava sua casa da do visinho. Encarava o irmão com muita surpresa nos olhos.

Fechou a mão direita com força demonstrando raiva, o que não passou despercebido pelo irmão. Sasuke sentiu todo o ódio que sentia por Itachi tomar conta de si, mas conteve-se antes de pular em Itachi na tentativa de matá-lo ali mesmo.

- Como esta? – Mais uma vez escutou aquela voz enjoativa enquanto viajava em sua mente.

"Como esta..." Escutava a pergunta continuamente em sua mente como se enfiasse uma faca em seu peito atravessando o coração.

Lembranças lhe vieram à tona, o amor que sentia pelo irmão quando pequeno, seus pais e o fatídico dia em que tudo foi perdido, sua família por completo...

Nem todos foram mortos, mas a família que tinha havia sido destruída totalmente.

O amor fraterno virou ódio e assim permanece até agora.

-Como estou?... COMO ESTOU? – Colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta e a fechou com toda a força. – VOCÊ SE DROGA, MATA MEUS PAIS, ME ABONDONA AINDA CRIANÇA, AINDA UMA PORRA DE CRIANÇA, E TEM OS NERVOS DE PERGUNTAR COMO ESTOU? – Berrava com toda a força que podia, mantinha os punhos fechados com as pontas dos dedos esmagando as palmas das mãos com tanta força que chegava a fazê-los tremer, e ódio nos olhos, muito ódio e ressentimento.

-Ah... Isto... – Sem mostrar alteração nenhuma no rosto ou voz o Uchiha mais velho dizia – Sinto muito, mas era preciso!

"..." Nada, era isso que Sasuke pensava, simplesmente não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir.

-Era preciso?... ERA PRECISO ACABAR COM A NOSSA FAMILIA? – Mudara ate o jeito de falar tamanho absurdo que o irmão havia dito. "Nossa família, agora a pouca era minha" pensava Sasuke.

-Sim – Ainda sem perder a pose, friamente Itachi respondeu.

"Sim... Sim... Sim... Ele não disse isso!..." Pensava Sasuke antes de sair correndo na direção do irmão com a clara intenção de fazer de tudo para matá-lo.

"Hum... Previ isso" Para a infelicidade de Sasuke, Itachi já havia previsto que uma tentativa de literalmente matá-lo ocorreria.

Fez um pequeno movimento com a mão direita puxando algo de dentro da longa manga do sobre tudo que usava.

Assim que o mais novo chegou perto o suficiente Itachi prensou-lhe o corpo com os braços. Mantinha o braço esquerdo segurando os dois braços de Sasuke pelas costas do garoto mais novo, e o braço direito em volta de seu pescoço, e desse jeito Sasuke ficou imobilizado de costas para ele devida à força que o mais velho tinha.

Itachi aproximou seu rosto do de Sasuke, deixando sua boca bem ao lado da orelha do irmão assim quando falasse seria impossível ele não escutá-lo.

-Escute bem Sasuke, irei morar aqui por uns tempos agora, portanto, aceite isso e não me crie problemas caso contrario sua nova família não terá um bom fim!

Sasuke tentava se soltar a todo custo, mas era em vão Itachi era mais forte e ele não conseguia mover-se nem um milímetro sequer.

Itachi então, abria a mão direita e ajeitou a seringa que lá guardava, logo após injetou a droga que havia dentro da seringa no braço esquerdo do irmão.

Sasuke sentiu a forte picada no braço e fechou um dos olhos como reflexo à mínima dor e a surpresa da picada sem aviso.

"Desgraçado, que porra é essa que injetou em mim agora?" Pensava o mais novo enquanto sentia suas forças diminuírem rapidamente, o corpo ficar mais pesado e mole, e a visão turva.

-Resolveu me drogar agora Itachi? Uma droga forte para já estar fazendo efeito, dessa vez se superou né? Não precisou usar as mãos... – Ironizou o irmão referente ao que o que o mesmo havia feito com seus pais.

-Acalma-se Sasuke o que lhe injetei agora foi apenas uma dose elevada de um forte calmante... Você vai dormir por algumas horas e quando acordar quero que aceite o fato de que irei morar aqui e colabore.

Sasuke por fim sentiu o corpo pesado demais, a visão tão turva que no meio da fala do irmão se extinguiu e por fim assim que Itachi acabou de falar, rendeu-se ao efeito da droga e desmaiou nos braços do irmão.

Ele carregou o Uchiha mais novo até o que parecia ser seu quarto por debaixo de seu braço direito, como se carregasse um casaco. Assim que chegou no cômodo avistou a cama e então num impulso e movimento rápido de mãos passou a carregar o irmão no colo, segurando-o com os dois braços e assim colocou-o de um melhor jeito na cama.

Ao se virar e passar pela cabeceira do quarto notou nela um porta retratos, pegou e fitou a foto.

"Uma menina, e o nono Jynchuuriki".

Analisou-a e colocou o porta retratos de volta a cabeceira, e assim retirou-se do quarto do menino.

* * *

- Apaixonado? – Totalmente surpresa Temari perguntava ao garoto sentado a sua frente. 

Estavam ela e Shikamaru a tomar um belo chá das cinco, típico inglês, no meio de uma brincadeira de provocações quando ele resolve acabá-la.

-Sim... Não era isso que você queria ouvir? – No seu habitual tom e jeito de despreocupado Shikamaru lhe perguntou.

-E-eu... – Sem palavras... Era como a loira estava, apenas um gaguejo saiu de sua boca.

O garoto que a pouco a fitava nos olhos observou o estado de seu rosto naquele exato momento.

"Uma graça corada".

A garota começou a rir sem graça, e seu rosto foi perdendo a vermelhidão de antes.

-Shikamaru, você realmente me pegou nessa! – Sorria com as bochechas ainda um pouco rosadas.

Encararam-se por uns bons 30 segundos.

"EU NÃO ACREDITO... ELE TA FALANDO SÉRIO?" Ela berrava em pensamentos.

Se tocando que o garoto falava sério, todo o vermelho de vergonha em sua face desapareceu e a raiva tomou conta do rosto da menina.

"Merda... Ela ficou brava, mas... Por que? Eu falei tudo certo cacete!" Agora ele era quem falava consigo mesmo em pensamentos.

Ainda se fitavam.

-NARA SHIKAMARU! – Temari fez questão de enfatizar todas as letras do nome completo do menino a sua frente enquanto levantava, afastando de leve o banco em que sentava com as pernas mesmo, e apoiava as duas mãos na mesa sem tirar os olhos dos olhos dele.

-Sim? – Shikamaru perguntou bem, mas bem receoso.

- Você esta falando sério?

-Si-Sim? – Odiava ter que lidar com mulheres problemáticas sabia que mentir seria mais fácil, mas quando ela descobrisse a punição seria bem pior do que lhe contar a verdade agora.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ME FAZ UMA DECLARAÇÃO DESSE TIPO ASSIM! – Pronto agora a loira estava irada.

"Realmente se ela esta assim com a verdade, se eu mentisse já estaria morto por antecipação".

- Eu não te entendo... Não era isso que queria ouvir? – Shikamaru estava realmente confuso, e assustado. Media cada palavra que ia falar.

Temari lhe olhou com raiva, e logo depois um semblante de tristeza e saiu de lá apressadamente.

Bem parece que o menino não mediu as palavras direito.

-Tisc Mulheres... – Piscou – São problemáticas. – Murmurou por fim.

* * *

Eram seis da tarde e Sasuke finalmente acordava. 

Ainda estava um pouco zonzo pelo calmante que lhe fora injetado horas atrás. Com um pouco de dor de cabeça e dificuldade levantou da cama, ficando assim sentado nela. Recobrou os sentidos, e olhou para o relógio da cabeceira.

"Algumas horas..." Pensou lembrando do que o irmão lhe disse. Colocou a pernas para fora da cama e começou a pensar.

"Caso contrario sua nova família não terá um bom fim" Não sabia exatamente de que fim e de quem ele falava. Até ao virar um pouco a cabeça notar o porta retrato da cabeceira um pouco torto. Pronto agora suas duvidas de quem sofreria com ele por perto estavam claras.

"Naruto... Sakura...".

Sim, como não havia pensado nisso, de uns tempos pra cá eles foram sua única família. Amava os dois e não abriria a mão deles por nada, nem que para isso tivesse que afastá-los de si.

Por fim levantou-se por completo e foi ao banheiro.

Tomou banho e revigorou as energias.

"Melhor obedecer o desgraçado por enquanto..." Pensou passando uma pequena toalha no cabelos molhados, arrepiando-os.

Já trajava seu pijama. Uma calça qualquer de moletom e uma camisa larga.

Olhou para a mesa ao seu lado, com o mesmo semblante de insignificância que tinha desde que acordou.

Pegou o celular da mesa e olhou no visor.

Dez ligações perdidas, verificou de quem eram... Todas sem exceção de Sakura.

"Desculpe, mas vou ter que ignorar por hora" Pensou colocando o celular de volta a mesa, mas ates desligando-o.

Foi pra sala e encontrou o irmão no sofá mexendo em um laptop preto.

-Te ligaram umas sete vezes aqui em casa Sasuke! – Itachi sem ao menos tirar os olhos do laptop informou o irmão.

"Aqui em casa?" O mais novo repetiu as palavras do mais velho na cabeça.

-Não fale como se a casa fosse sua também

-Acalme-se Sasuke, afinal... Agoramos moramos sobre o mesmo teto!

Sasuke saiu da sala e foi para cozinha comer algo.

Manter distancia do irmão era o melhor que podia fazer.

Entrou na cozinha e bufou.

"Sobre o mesmo teto!..."

* * *

Era sábado e todas as cinco meninas estavam reunidas na casa de Temari. 

Fofocavam em seu quarto, e agora a loira contava o ocorrido da tarde passada.

- E então ele disse que estava apaixonado por mim – A loira contava com raiva nos olhos enquanto apertava um almofada com muita força.

A noite tentou ligar para Sakura para desabafar, mas o telefone da cabeça de morango, mais um apelido dado carinhosamente por ele à menina, estava a toda hora ocupado. Então alugou o ouvido da outra loira do grupo.

- Não creio... Mas tipo foi assim... Do nada? – Tenten perguntou indignada com a falta de romantismo de Shikamaru. Sabia que não era do feitio dele ser romântico, mas até Neji fora melhor na hora de se declarar.

-Foi – Emburrada temari respondeu.

-E você? – A morena perguntou.

- Eu fiquei meio sem graça, achando que era brincadeira, ai perguntei se era sério, e ele me responde "Não era isso que você queria ouvir?".

Os olhos das três meninas que prestavam atenção abriram-se mais do que normal. Estavam todas surpresas.

- Nossa... Que falta de romance... – Hinata timidamente falou. Não que ela tivesse algum crédito, Naruto era de longe o mais romântico.

-Há, bem a cara do Shika mesmo – Ino como melhor amiga do Nara a anos lhe conhecia muito bem, e assim disse as meninas tentando não deixar Temari achando que o problema era ela. – Ele sempre deu essas gafes, quando perguntava alguma coisa do tipo "Esse vestido me engorda" ou algo que não se diz tudo o que se pensa, bem...Ele dizia tudo o que pensava. Já me irritei pacas com esse jeito dele não é testuda?

Chamou Sakura, mas essa não respondeu.

A garota parecia fitar um ponto qualquer do chão do quarto de Temari.

-Testa – Mais uma tentativa, um pouco mais alta que a anterior.

-Hã? – Rapidamente Sakura levantou sua cabeça que a pouco estava baixa, virou-a para a loiro olhando-a com um olhar perdido. – Me chamou ino?

As outras quatro meninas se olharam e Ino perguntou:

-Você escutou alguma coisa do que dissemos a tarde inteira?

-Aaahhh, desculpe-me, não escutei nada não, tava tão distraída, acho que não dormi direito! – Ela sorriu tentando disfarçar a clara preocupação que sentira o dia inteiro.

As amigas só não sabiam com o que.

-Sakura... Você ta com esse olhar de peixe morto o dia todo, que é? Pensa que agente não notou? Se tem alguma coisa lhe incomodando você TEM que nos contar! Não é bom guardar tudo pra si! – Tenten repreendeu a menina.

Ele pensou por uns instantes.

-Mas hoje, é o dia da Temari, ela que esta com problemas! – Tentou escapar das amigas, numa tentativa frustrada.

-Que isso, não me importo nem um pouco de ceder os meus minutos a você hime... Você é minha fofinha lembra? – Ela sorriu.

O tratamento de mãe que Temari dava com Sakura nunca tinha fim. Via nela a irmã que nunca teve.

-Bem, provavelmente é tudo coisa da minha cabeça, mas... – Fitou as amigas mais uma vez. Notou todas sem exceção com o típico olhar de continue e continuou.

-Bem... É o Sasuke que me preocupa! – O olhar triste e a voz de quem temia algo da garota simplesmente irritaram sua segunda mãe.

-QUE, DE NOVO ESSE BABACA? – O desapontamento na voz de Temari fez as pernas de Sakura ficarem bambas.

"Jesus ela realmente sabe meter medo nos outros" Pensou a Haruno a olhando um pouco assustada.

-Ah sabia, só podia ser! – Tenten disse bem conformada. Pra ela não era surpresa ver a amiga triste por causa do Uchiha.

-Mas e aquele garoto?... O tal de Sai... A copia mal feita do desgraçado do Uchiha? Você não tinha algo com ele? – Temari perguntou agora, sem berrar.

-Bem na verdade... Não, eu só sei que ele gosta de mim, e bem... Eu gosto dele, mas como amigo entende? Teve a vez que ele me agarrou, e ferrou a minha vida com o Sasuke...Caramba... – Ela sorriu um pouco triste – Não chagamos a fazer nem um dia de namoro! Isso que é relacionamento né? Bem e depois, o Sasuke me disse aquelas coisas horríveis no shopping, nesse mesmo dia e... Eu fiquei ressentida, prometi a não me humilhar tanto por ele como antes com certeza faria se preciso, mas eu ainda o amo, sempre amei né?

Ela deu uma pausa, enquanto suas amigas também pensavam no que havia acabado de dizer.

-Acho que no fundo, só resolvi mudar de tática e bancar a difícil!

-Mas, o que te preocupa seria o que exatamente? – Hinata um pouco receosa perguntou, não queria deixar a amiga mais triste do que aparentava estar.

- Bem, ontem de manha, eu sai com o Sai, na verdade não sai, é que ele me ligou e pediu pra eu dar um recado ao Sasuke, e bem eu dei, e quando fiz isso, ele ficou todo estranho...

- Que recado era testinha? – Ino curiosa como era logo quis saber o que o tal recado dizia.

- Bem falava que logo logo ele teria noticias de um tal de Itachi, ai quando perguntei quem era esse, ele me respondeu que era um bastardo qualquer, então, me chamou pra almoçar e eu aceitei, no meio do almoço perguntei mais uma vez do Itachi, e mais um vez ele ficou estranho e me respondeu com um palavrão ao tal Itachi!

Parou de falar um pouco, estava novamente fitando um ponto qualquer do quarto.

- E quando eu liguei pra ele à noite ele não atendeu, liguei no fim da tarde, à noite e hoje de manha! E nada, ele não atendeu nenhuma das vezes, tentei celular, casa, tudo, e nada!

A menina estava a ponto de chorar, não sabia por que, mas temia que algo de ruim acontecesse a Sasuke.

-Aaahhh Sakura... Acalme-se certamente não aconteceu nada! – Tenten dizia tentando animá-la – Ele deve ter saído pra esclarecer as idéias, já que o recado parecia importante, e bem, deve ter preferido ficar incomunicável!

"Se bem que se fosse isso, ele devia ter desligado o celular e o telefone de casa, mas tudo bem..." Tenten completou em pensamentos. Não diria algo que piorasse a situação.

- Aaaahhhh testa não fique assim! – Ino então abraçou a amiga, e logo em seguida todas as outras três a imitaram, e assim ficaram por um tempo, em um abraço coletivo.

* * *

Na manha de domingo tocavam apressadamente a campainha da casa de Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru! Vai atender a porta – Escutavam-se os berros da mãe de Shikamaru até mesmo do lado de fora da casa.

Depois de alguns segundos a porta foi aberta.

-Ino? – Shikamaru perguntou surpreso.

-Sim – Ela respondeu sorridente.

-Que faz aqui e não na casa de Gaara a lhe oportunar? – Perguntou ainda segurando a porta.

-Oras Shika, esta com ciúmes?... Relaxe você ainda é meu melhor amigo! – A loira dizia já entrando no apartamento de Shikamaru.

-Convencida! – Ele murmurou. Na verdade ele também sentia um pouco de falta das inúmeras vezes que Ino lhe chateava.

Desde de Gaara, esses momentos se tornaram um pouco mais raros.

-Oi senhora Nara, oi senhor Nara – Ela berrou da sala para que no quarto do casal os pais de Shikamaru escutassem.

-Ino! Há quanto tempo, sinta-se em casa! – A mãe do menino respondeu.

Como se fosse preciso dar a Ino ordem para sentir-se em casa, a garota já estava sem tennis abrindo a geladeira à procura de algo pra beber.

Realmente sentia-se em casa.

-Obrigada! – Ela respondeu assim que tirou da geladeira uma latinha de coca.

Seguiu em direção ao sofá onde se sentou de pernas de índio.

"Coca de manha?". Shikamaru olhava para a lata na mão de Ino.

-Veja bem Shika... Sentia falta de lhe visitar e encher o saco, e bem, hoje temos um assunto importante a tratar, e imagino que você já saiba o que seja! – Ino dava um gole na coca direto na lata.

Perto de amigos íntimos não se policiava.

-Temari! – Ele respondeu

-Exato – Ela sorri – Ela ficou bem chateada com sua declaração horrenda! E bem, ela tem toda a razão, portanto sugiro que pensemos num plano para você se redimir!

-Diga o que pensa Ino – Tentar argumentar agora não era nem um pouco viável. Shikamaru conhecia Ino bem demais para não notar o olhar, o jeito de falar, o sorriso, tudo que indicava que ela tinha um plano e que ou ele executava-o ou ele executava-o.

E no fundo, admitia...

Precisava da ajuda da Yamanaka.

-Ótimo – Ela colocou a coca na mesa de centro que separa o sofá da tv e começou a dizer ao amigo, o que devia fazer exatamente.

-Bem, você tem que...

* * *

Então gente, eu adorei fazer esse cap xDD por causa do meu amado itachi-kun

espero que vc tenham gostado tb!!!!

**

* * *

**

**crazy.girl:** Imprecione-se XDDD por favor! xDDD eu so lerdinha com fics, mas to pegando gosto por escrever e postar! xDD

Jura que ta lindoo? XDDD aaaahhhhhh que bom que vc acho isso . eh bom que eu esteja agradando os leitores mesmo u.u

Pois eh, dediquei mesmo o cap anterior ao casal temshika, inogaara eh mais uma amizade mesmo, que quem sabe naum puxa pro romance xDD confesso que a Ino eh minha personagem favorita da minha fic XDDDD adoro o jeito dela xDDD e ela com o gaara eh uma fofura neh? .

Hahahhahahahah desculpa, mas tive que manter o suspense XDDD bem eles se gostam sim XDDD mas o shika coitado, ta sempre precisando de uma ajudinha no amor! XD

Eh, preteno naum demorar mais, sabe se vc naum me falasse que antes usava letras maiusculas eu nem ia reparar xD nem so alienada sabe? xDDDD

**Mariah-chan17:** hahahahhahahahaha, vc riu com temari a coisa? xDDDD sabe, isso eh baseado em fatos reais xDDD eu e minhas amigas somos o quarteto fantastico (ideia minha XD) e bem, eu so o tocha (pq eu amo ele .) minnha amiga mariana (ou md, jah que so mm, e as duas são marianas) eh o senhor fantastico (pq ela quis mesmo xDD dois cdfs) a bea eh a mulher invisivel (pq eh a que sobro e pq ela quis XDD) e eu nomiei a didi de a coisa xDDDD (ela nem fico puta sabe XDD) e bem, agente combina direitinho com os personagens XDD meu relacionameto(parece ateh casal) com a didi eh igual ao do tocha com o coisa, então fico moh lgl xDDDDD

hahahahahhah olha o Itachi-kunh ai espero que goste da aparição dele xD

**Uchiha Lara:** Um beijo de temashika? xDD huummmm, quem sabe mais pra frente neh? xDDD ainda naum xDDD eu reparei que eu lido muito mais com os sentimentos do casal do que com um casal em si...entende? xDDD hahaha, soh reparei agora com o seu comentario XD bem imagine quando o sasuke se tocar que se garantiu tanto que pode chegar a perde-la...correr atras dela vai ser muito mais do que ele teria que fazer neh? XD ia ser mais divertido XD

**Fye-chan:** Nem euuu XDD sabe eu fui escrevendo e não fazia ideia de como ia acabar o cap, no fim, ele foi uma surpresa pra mim tb XDDD mas veja bem, ele acabo naum saindo o principe que todo mundo achou que ele era neh? xDDD... ps: nem eu sabia que ia fazer ele fazer isso que ele fez...digo dizer que ama dessa forma..."naum era isso que queria ouvir?" tipo, pediu um tapa neh? xD

**Lizinha-chan:** Esta satifeita com o que leu? xDDD espero que com esse capitulo fique satisfeita ao cubo...O itachi ta nele adorei escrever sobre o itachi, pretendo fazer uma fic dele XD sim sim tema shika e ino gaara que são amigos por enquanto neh...mais pra frente tenho uma surpresa pra vcs xDD


	15. Armadilhas em nuvens

Gente não é que eu quase esqueço que o Haku tava na minha fic? XDD eu tava escrevendo o tema shika e pensei vo muda um pouco de pessoas pra naum ficar só tema shika e ficar cansativo, ai lembrei da Tenten e quando fui escrever dela lembrei do Haku XDD

Mas então, gente vo te que desacelerar o ritmo da fic , pelo menos acho eu, pq minhas provas bimestrais começam sexta que vem e eu preciso de muita nota XDD

sabe, vcs são poucas, mas eu aprecio demais todas vcs pessoas que leem essa fic (mesmo sem reviewa, se bem que podia me deixar sua opinião), e que sempre deixam review!

brigada gente, por causa de vcs daqui do é que eu continuo a escrever! Pq se naum fossem vcs eu já tinha largado essa fic faz tempo...

* * *

**Armadilhas em nuvens **

-Senhorita Temari, telefone para você! - Uma das empregadas da casa dos Sabaku dizia batendo na porta do quarto de Temari.

-Que linha? – A menina sem abrir a porta do quarto perguntou, estava deitada em sua cama descansando, a cena da desastrosa declaração de Shikamaru repetia-se em sua mente, teria ele falado sério ou só queria se ver livre da loira?

-3! – A empregada disse.

-Obrigada! – Levantou-se da cama, acendeu a luz e caminhou até o telefone móvel que estava sobre a mesa de seu quarto. O pegou conectou-se na linha três, apagou a luz e voltou para a sua cama deitando-se novamente, mas agora com o telefone posicionado contra a orelha direita.

-Alô! – A loira disse sem animo nenhum.

-Tema-chan? – A voz do outro lado perguntou.

-Ah, Sakura... Tudo bem com você?

-Sim... E com você? – Fitava o teto, pensou duas vezes antes de responder. – Não... – Resolvera não mentir.

-Ta mal por causa do Shika né? – Receosa Sakura perguntou.

-É... Ai eu não entendo, por que diabos ele falo aquilo como se fosse sem importância pra ele? Parecia que queria se ver livre de mim... Eu acho que na verdade eu tava errada então... Ele não gosta de mim... – A voz começava a falhar, os olhos marejavam, Temari estava prestes a chorar.

"Duvido que pense assim depois de sairmos pra dar uma volta" A menina na outra linha pensara antes de se pronunciar mais uma vez.

-Ne Temari-chan você não quer dar uma volta para espairecer? Creio que ficar trancada em seu quarto o dia inteiro não vá lhe ajudar em nada...

Temari suspirou pensando, olhou a sua volta e reparou no estado do cômodo onde estava. Um quarto arrumado com janelas e portas fechadas iluminado por luz nenhuma, completamente escuro.

Realmente um ambiente deprimente.

-Ta bom... Agora? – Desanimadamente perguntou.

-Que horas são? – Sakura sorria do outro lado do telefone.

-Duas e meia! - Disse olhando no relógio digital sobre sua cabeceira.

"Em cima da hora!" A menina de cabelos rosados pensou.

-Então sim, agora! Minha mãe vai me deixar ai ta? Depois nós caminhamos pelo seu bairro...

-Ta bom então, beijos!

-Beijos! - Sakura desligou seu telefone e saiu correndo pelo apartamento, chamou sua mãe e minutos depois as duas saiam de casa.

Temari desligou seu telefone e colocou-o sobre a cabeceira, parou mais uma vez fitando o teto e suspirando. "Certo Temari, animo!" A menina pensou, e num pulo levantou-se abriu a janela olhando a vista.

"Não é um garoto que vai te deixar pra baixo"

* * *

-Mãe vou sair! – Tenten berrava já na porta de seu apartamento abrindo-a. 

-Ta bom filha! – Sua mãe respondera também aos berros.

Tenten então saiu do apartamento trancando a porta logo em seguida.

-Há quanto tempo ein Tenten! – Uma voz disse por trás das costas da menina.

A menina se virou pra ver quem falava com ela embora já soubesse quem.

-Realmente muito tempo considerando que somos vizinhos! – Tenten respondeu a Haku seu vizinho. – Onde estava por todo esse tempo que ficou sumido?

-Meus pais me chamaram pra cuidar da casa e do cachorro deles enquanto viajavam em mais uma lua de mel! – O menino disse sorridente em frente a porta do elevador. Tenten caminhou até ele ficando ao seu lado.

-A Haku por que sumiu assim derrepente? Por que não me ligou? Depois de tanto tempo separados você some assim sem dar explicações? Senti sua falta, também não te vi na escola! – No rosto da menina via-se desapontamento.

-Desculpe... Não faço mais isso da próxima vez! – O menino disse abrindo a porta do elevador para ambos entrarem.

-Obrigada, mas então seus pais continuam com essa mania de sair em luas de mel repentinas? – Enquanto ele segurava a porta Tenten entrou no elevador e logo depois ele a seguiu.

Tenten estava de costas para o espelho e de frente para Haku, enquanto ele estava de costas para o painel de botões do elevador e de frente para ela.

Conversavam casualmente sobre viagens, enquanto a menina estava distraída por causa da conversa mesmo com ela o olhando Haku foi capaz de apertar o botão de emergência do elevador o travando.

-Meu deus! Não acredito que o elevador parou! – A menina disse assustando-se com impacto da parada súbita que o elevador dera.

-A calma eu vou interfonar pra portaria! – Falsamente também preocupado o menino disse pegando o interfone.

Na verdade planejara tudo desde o encontro no corredor do andar dos dois. Escutara na noite anterior Tenten falando ao celular com Neji, combinavam de nesse dia e a essa hora de sair, o namorado de Tenten passaria às quinze horas no prédio da menina e ela estaria o esperando na portaria.

Sendo assim, nesse mesmo dia de manhã o garoto combinara com o porteiro que por troca de cinqüenta reais ninguém iria interferir em seu plano de ficar preso no elevador com a menina.

-Alô! O elevador parou derrepente eu e Tenten estamos presos aqui! – Dizia fingindo preocupação.

O porteiro do outro lado da linha também cumpria seu papel, os dois conversavam como se nada fosse previsto. Haku colocou o interfone de volta no lugar e olhou de esguelha para Tenten que já estava sentada no chão olhando distraidamente o teto do elevador. Como previu a menina estava calma e não havia sinal de pânico em seu rosto.

Aproveitou que ela estava distraída e apagou a luz do elevador.

-Mais isso agora! – Desapontada a menina disse. Não queria se atrasar, sabia que Neji odiava ficar esperando.

- Ele disse que não seria surpresa se isso também acontecesse! – Haku falou sentando-se onde parecia ser o lado da menina.

-O porteiro falou se ia demorar? – Ela perguntou um pouco desinteressada. "Provavelmente sim, essas coisas sempre demoram..."

-Sim, ele disse que não sabia quanto tempo ia demorar mas que ia demorar sim!

-Bom, fazer o que... Ele não vai poder reclamar a culpa não é minha! – Ela murmurou chateada.

-Tem algum compromisso Tenten? – Aproveitava que a luz estava apagada e que a menina não podia ver seu rosto para sorrir maleficamente satisfeito com o sucesso do plano.

-Tenho sim... Eu IA sair com o Neji agora! – Enfatizou a palavra ia com chateação.

-Tenho certeza que ele vai entender... Bom por que não colocamos o papo em dia enquanto esperamos? – Planejara até mesmo os assuntos da conversa, primeiro deixaria a menina falar sobre sua vida e amigos, depois falaria ele e por fim mudaria o assunto para algo que aos poucos fosse insinuando que o casal deveria ser ele e ela e não ela e Neji, faria isso com a ajuda da própria Tenten sem a mesma perceber.

E assim como planejado Tenten e ele conversavam.

* * *

Sakura e Temari caminhavam lado a lado conversando, sem perceber Temari apenas seguia os caminhos que Sakura escolhia. 

-Então não faz sentindo entende – Temari dizia enquanto caminhava chutando uma pedrinha qualquer olhando para o chão -Não tem como você dizer que ele gosta – Distraída nem pode terminar de falar pois batera de súbito no corpo da amiga que estava parada a sua frente.

-Ai Sakura, não para de andar derrepente po... Bati com tudo em você! – Ela disse depois de cambalear para trás olhando agora apara a amiga.

-Chegamos! – Sakura disse sorrindo para Temari.

-Chegamos aonde garota? – Temari estranhava a atitude repentina da amiga, primeiro ela para do nada no meio do caminho, depois diz que chegaram a sabe-se lá onde toda sorridente. Alguma coisa a menina estava aprontando, disso era certeza.

Olhou então para o local que Sakura apontava. Estavam ambas bem na porta da cada de lanches ingleses onde Shikamaru havia a levado.

-Que diabos fazemos aqui Sakura? Como vir aqui vai me ajudar a para de pensar nele? – Brava a menina perguntava quase indo embora.

Derrepente uma cabeleira loira é vista sair do local parando a frente das duas meninas.

-A trouxe bem na hora hime! – Ino disse olhando para Sakura e logo depois a Yamanaka virou o rosto para Temari que estava extremamente confusa – Vossa majestade já pode entrar! Shikamaru o rei a espera! – Ela disse empurrando a amiga para dentro da casa de lanches.

A outra estranhando o papo de Ino acabou deixando-se levar pela loira e entrou sem resistência nenhuma na casa, assim que virou o rosto viu Ino e Sakura saindo, escutou Sakura dizer que aquele papo de princesa rei rainha era ridículo e que ela estava fazendo papel de idiota, a outra rio e mandou Sakura calar a boca dizendo que ela iria adorar a surpresa, e por fim escutou Sakura dizer que Shikamaru sim era quem devia estar morrendo de vergonha.

"Shikamaru?... Espera ai, REI SHIKAMARU!? Ele ta aqui?" Temari pensava enquanto andava pelo lugar procurando Shikamaru, não o achou do lado de dentro da casa então resolvera ir para o lado de fora.

Sua surpresa não podia ser maior ao ver ali no deserto jardim parado ao lado da mesa onde sentaram da ultima vez, Shikamaru vestido com vestimentas formais típicas inglesas com um buque de rosas vermelhas na mão.

Shikamaru estava um verdadeiro sir.

"Sir Shikamaru ein... Interessante..." A menina pensava rindo, caminhou até ele que olhava para o chão com o rosto virado na direção do ombro direito, provavelmente reclamando internamente da situação "problemática".

- O que significa tudo isso? – Perguntou parada na frente de Shikamaru. Tinha ambas as mãos apoiadas na cintura e um sorriso debochado no rosto.

O menino acordou de seus devaneios e corou assim que olhou para frente, não acreditava que estava realmente fazendo isso. Derrepente reparou em como era ridícula sua situação. Estava com uma roupa quente em um dia relativamente fresco fazendo-o então suar mais do que já suava por nervosismo.

E para piorar agora se abaixava como um disco arranhado travando seus movimentos e por fim ficando apoiado em apenas um joelho, pegou a mão de Temari a beijou e com sua outra mão estendeu-lhe o buque de rosas que foi pega por ela.

-Perdoe-me pelo jeito que falei com você da ultima vez... – Parou de falar derrepente pensando bem se continuava ou não.

Temari já estava totalmente vermelha e constrangida, mas ao mesmo tempo estava extremamente feliz, Shikamaru estava muito, mas muito engraçado, mas não podia negar que só pelo esforço que o menino estava fazendo para ser perdoado o ridículo da situação perdia de dez a zera para a perfeição do momento.

"Foda-se" pensou o menino antes de começar a falar novamente.

- Espero que... – Mas fora interrompido pela gargalhada de Temari. A menina ria sem parar, chegando a chorar de tanto rir. Provavelmente de tão nervosa e tão diferente que a situação era ela não agüentará e começará a rir.

Completamente sem graça e irritado Shikamaru se levanta, e começa a tirar as roupas em excesso, ficando no fim só com uma camiseta amarrotada e mal arrumada e a calça que vestia antes. Arregaçou as longas mangas da camisa e esperou pacientemente Temari parar de rir.

Após um ou dois minutos a menina reparou que a sua frente Shikamaru estava parado com uma cara à paisana em pé olhando a nuvens com o rosto levemente corado.

"Só faltava um cigarro" Pensou sorrindo. Realmente um cigarro na boca ou mão era o que faltava no look desleixado do menino.

-Shikamaru... – Chamou-o meigamente. Viu os olhos dele que antes estavam a observar o céu pousarem sobre si, estremeceu um pouco pelo contato direto dos olhos e pediu ao menino que continuasse a dizer o que queria.

Ele voltou a olhar o céu e lhe disse:

- Vim apenas lhe dizer que sinto muito pela maneira que lhe disse que estou apaixonado por você... Não que seja mentira pelo contrario... Mas se você aceitar gostaria de fazer de novo! – Disse olhando o céu como se dessa maneira seu nervosismo não fosse transparecer.

A menina surpresa não conseguiu dizer nada, bem que tentara abrindo a boca diversas vezes, mas sua garganta não permitira que nenhum som fosse produzido.

Mais uma vez Shikamaru trocava o céu pelos cativantes olhos de Temari, e mais uma vez fazia a menina sentir as pernas bambas.

-Bem...Sinta-se a vontade então! – Ela disse ansiosa para escutar o que ele tinha a dizer. Sentia-se estúpida agora, fizera um doce tamanho do mundo só por que o menino não lhe dissera que amava do jeito que ela queria escutar.

"Criança... Mimada... Sua ridícula" Xingava-se na expectativa de escutar o que tanto queria do jeito que tanto queria de Shikamaru.

"E então faça uma linda declaração!" Shikamaru lembrava das instruções de Ino para a declaração perfeita, o plano de sua melhor amiga já havia ido praticamente todo por água abaixo, desde que Temari começara a rir de sua cara.

"E então faça uma linda declaração!" lembrou novamente, "Só me esqueceu de dizer como Yamanaka, posso ser um gênio... Mas até gênios precisam de ajuda às vezes!" Resolveu então improvisar, fazendo o que parecia ser mais apropriado.

Aproximou-se de Temari ao mesmo tempo em que fechava os olhos, mas fora tão rápido que não dera tempo de a mesma percebê-lo se aproximando, então mais uma vez a pegou de surpresa.

A beijou transmitindo-lhe todos os sentimentos que tinha por ela, paixão, carinho, ternura, ciúmes, desejo, em fim, amor.

Não tardou a ser correspondido pela mesma intensidade. Ficaram ao meio de um belo jardim trocando sentimentos através de um longo beijo cheio de caricias.

Estavam se ar, e finalmente separaram-se num abraço, e então ele cochichou com a boca fazendo cócegas no nódulo da orelha dela:

-Eu te amo! – E por fim descansou a cabeça no ombro dela assim como ela fazia em seu ombro.

-Eu também... Amo-te!...Muito!

Satisfeitíssima com tudo que Shikamaru fizera por ela, Temari sugeriu que continuassem a tarde agradável lanchando.

"Nunca pensei que fosse simples assim!" Ele pensava enquanto escutava a namorada falar.

Sim, após isso tudo era claro que não já não eram mais amigos, Shikamaru a pediu em namoro, assim como Ino lhe indicara, fizera no fim tudo que a amiga mandara, mas do seu jeito, deixando ao ver de Temari, tudo muito mais perfeito.

"Simples assim, como eu sei que você gosta, e como eu gosto" Temari pensava enquanto escutava a opinião de Shikamaru de sua história.

O tempo passou e o casal nem reparou. Já anoitecerá na cidade de Konoha e caso não voltassem logo para casa teriam satisfações para dar.

Caminhavam de volta para casa de Temari, chegando à porta despediram-se com um beijo e logo Shikamaru foi embora.

-Obrigada, foi perfeito! – Ela berrou não sabendo se o namorado a ouviu.

-De nada! - Ele respondeu berrando também.

Ela então entrou em casa nas nuvens!

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Lizinha-chan**: Assim enquanto o Itachi tiver rondando a mente dele ele se afasta, pro bem dos dois... A fic já ta no fim pra falar a verdade deve ter mais uns sete capítulos, mas eu já tenho tudo planejado, só falta ver coisas pequenas como casais secundários xD Mas correr correr atrás dela que nem ela faz com ele no anime creio que não!

**crazy.girl**: XDDD hahahahahaha ele (o shika) foi super insensível, mas o que ele disse não era mentira! XD era verdade, mas é que ele tava sem jeito pra falar isso! XDD fala ´serio nesse cap ele ta fofo né x3 e quanto ao Itachi, bom ele naum seria ele se naum tirasse toda a família do sasuke, dizendo isso incluo sakura naruto e etc... xD

"eskeci de te desejar um feliz aniversario no ultimo review k fiz a tua fic! '´que fic que vc fez? O.o eu pedi? O.o

Brigada pelo parabéns

**Mariah-chan17**: Meu deus o que houve com a sua mão? Ta doendo muito? Já melhoro?

Putz eu amo o Itachi tinha que fazer ele foda de algum jeito né? E se vc disse que eu consigui então... to mega feliz! E sim a Ino ajuda o Shika, naum sai como ela havia planejado mas ajuda xDD

**.gissyt-chan.**: Oooohhhhh obrigada por voltar! XDD sabe eu sou como todo mundo e gosto de um review nem que seja pra dizer "ta lgl", se naum eu fico magoada e acho que ngm gosta e da vontade de largar XDD


	16. Uma caixa quebrada, uma amizade

**Hello babies!!!**

**Não tenho muito o que falar,só aviso que felizmente essa fic depois d eum ano já esta chegando na sua reta final, e que eu to começando a reescrever os 10 1ºs capitulos dela XD**

* * *

**Uma caixa quebrada, uma amizade destruída e uma família sendo montada!**

* * *

Olhou pro relógio pela décima vez. 

-Ela ta atrasada... Muito atrasada! – Murmurou em paciente.

Hyuuga Neji esperava a namorada a mais de vinte minutos em frente ao seu prédio. Já havia ligado para casa, onde lhe disseram que a menina sairá e o celular, que infelizmente encontrava-se fora da área de serviço.

"Fora da área de serviço... Onde é que ela pode estar?" Pensou tentando entender o porquê do atraso da namorada, que nunca lhe deixara esperando.

"Ela saiu, mas não passou por aqui... O porteiro confirmou, ela saiu de casa, mas não saiu do prédio... Fora da área de serviço... Só se..."

Entrou no prédio afoito interrompendo uma senhora que conversava com o porteiro.

-Por acaso o elevador do prédio esta parado? – Não se importou nem um pouco com a falta de educação perante a senhora que agora ia embora, e com a falta de compostura.

-Qual deles? – Sonso o porteiro perguntou.

-O social! – Agora suspeitava do porteiro, o elevador parado e ele nem pra avisá-lo? Ou era sonso demais ou alguma coisa estava armando.

-Não! Funciona muito bem... – O empregado mentiu descaradamente.

Nesse momento um homem de uns vinte anos passava pela entrando vindo da rua.

-Já concertaram o social? – Sem saber do que se passava o homem perguntou confirmando todas as suspeitas de Neji.

* * *

Já estavam a mais ou menos uma hora e meia no elevador, Tenten mesmo preocupada com a reação de Neji, sorria e conversava despreocupadamente com Haku, falava tudo o que vinha em mente, atualizaram-se sobre a vida um do outro, começou falando da própria vida e depois resolveu deixar Haku falar um pouco, afinal também queria saber tudo o que aconteceu com o ex melhor amigo.

Contou das amizades, da saudade e do namoro, falou de Neji quase o tempo todo, sabia que Haku o odiava, e vice e versa, mas não podia fazer nada, o Hyuuga era dono de sua mente.

Então com todo o pão em dia, com a ajuda de Haku começaram a falar de livros e filmes em comum.

-O que ela se separa do amigo e depois de anos eles se reencontram e ficam juntos? – A menina perguntou tentando identificar o filme que o outro citava.

-É, esse mesmo... O que eles eram melhores amigos... Como nós! – Ele disse colocando o fim do plano em ação.

-Puxa... Você já imaginou como seria, se nós estivéssemos juntos?... Eu lembro que pensava muito sobre isso... Sobre quando tivéssemos a idade que temos... Sonhava em ser sua namorada... Eu tenho que admitir quando era pequena eu gostava muito de você, mais do que como amiga... – Com a voz calma e reflexiva, olhava um ponto qualquer que nem ao menos podia ver do elevador de forma nostálgica, Tenten nem reparava na armadilha em que se jogava.

E era essa a deixa que Haku tanto esperava.

* * *

-Não, ele ainda ta quebrado! – O porteiro respondeu suando frio.

O homem foi embora e novamente só estavam Neji e o porteiro na portaria do prédio.

-O que esta havendo? Por que mentiu? E onde esta Tenten? – Frio o garoto perguntou, não podia mais confiar no que o porteiro lhe dissera antes, mesmo já sabendo ser verdade, ela ainda estava no prédio, no elevador social.

-E-Eu não sei o que houve com o elevador, a senhorita Tenten não saiu do prédio o dia todo como lhe disse... – Encarava os olhos pálidos de Neji transmitindo medo de ser pego pelos seus.

- Sugiro que você faça esse elevador pegar agora!... Caso contrario terei que tomar providencias... – Começava a perder a paciência com o porteiro.

"Mas o que diabos ele pode fazer? Bater-me? Mas ai quem se ferra é ele mesmo!"

O jovem porteiro pensava, não temendo as ameaças do Hyuuga, não mais.

-Desculpe-me, mas eu não posso fazer nada. Já avisei a síndica sobre o elevador e quem deve chamar o concerto é ela. – Mentia mais uma vez.

-Se você diz não se importaria então de me interfonar a síndica, por favor? – Ameaçadoramente Neji disse com uma sobrancelha em pé.

O porteiro ficou sem reação, se a síndica do prédio soubesse da chantagem e da armação que participava seria demitido, já tinha sido advertido diversas vezes... Com certeza agora estava no olho da rua.

-E-Eu não queria, mas ele me ofereceu dinheiro pra prender ele e a garota no elevador, e eu realmente precisava do dinheiro, preciso... Tenho família pra sustentar e um dinheiro a mais é sempre bem vindo né? Devido a grande família que tenho e a baixa renda... – Falou tudo de uma vez, não controlando a língua, mentiu mais uma vez não tinha família pra sustentar era na verdade de classe média e trabalhava por castigo dos pais.

-Ele quem? – Mais uma vez fria e secamente Neji perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

- Haku, o garoto que mora no andar dela! – O porteiro disse denunciado por fim quem inventara o plano todo.

-Põe esse elevador pra pegar agora! – Ordenou Neji.

-Não da... Ele travou por dentro, pra destravar agora, só se chamar os bombeiros...

-Então, por favor... Chame-os!

-Sim senhor! – Mesmo sendo mais velho, só pela rápida conversa o porteiro já tinha um respeito e medo pelo Hyuuga, a partir de agora se o continuasse no prédio, falaria com ele como falava com o pai.

* * *

A aproximação que fora encurtando durante a conversa encurtara drasticamente dessa vez.

-Eu também Tenten... Gostava muito de você... – Se aproximando mais ainda da garota, agora ao seu lado Haku dizendo tentando soar o mais sedutor o possível.

Ela riu e disse:

-Se fossemos crianças então, hoje seria o dias mais feliz dos dois né? – Agora desconfortável com o assunto a menina pretendia mudá-lo.

"Ele ta chegando cada vez mais perto... Já to do meu lado, mais perto e ele me esmaga" Pensava percebendo as intenções de Haku.

Por sua vez o menino se preparava pra dar o bote.

- Pra mim é o dia mais feliz da minha vida... – O menino disse abraçando Tenten com o braço esquerdo pela cintura.

Estavam os dois sentados no chão do elevador ambos com de costas para a parede se apoiando nela e de pernas esticados.

Tenten não disse nada, estava sem palavras, não era possível que depois de tudo que ouvira e vira sobre Neji ele ainda pensasse que tinha a possibilidade de os dois terem algo.

-Me diz Tenten, você não quer saber como seria se você ainda pensasse como quando era criança? – Disse colocando a mão direita no queixo da menina puxando seu rosto pra mais perto de si.

-Haku... Eu tenho namorado e você sabe disso... – Hesitante e um pouco brava e chateada a menina disse.

-Eu sei... Mas ele não precisa ficar sabendo! – Insistia.

-Ele vai ficar sabendo por se você tentar me agarrar eu vou contar! – Com as mãos no abdômen de Haku Tenten dizia com indignação na voz o empurrando.

-Oras Tenten, o que tem de mal você experimentar o que sempre quis?

-Quando era criança e brincava de Barbie! Se toca Haku, eu NÂO quero nada com você... Sai! - Usava a força mas o garoto era mais forte, ela não conseguia afastá-lo.

Bravo e irritado ele pegou Tenten pelos ombros e a jogou no chão sem a machucar, ficou de joelhos em cima da menina a segurando pelos pulsos e mantendo seus braços a cima da cabeça prensados no chão.

-Haku... Para seu babaca! – A menina começava a ficar desesperada, não conhecia esse lado do antes amigo, não sabia do que ele seria capaz de fazer.

Maldita hora que o elevador foi parar.

-Tenten seja a boa menina que você sempre foi e admita logo o que sente... – Ele disse beijando a menina contra a vontade dela.

E foi nessa hora que os bombeiros abriram a porta do elevador.

O elevador estava a uns 50 cm da marca exata do sétimo andar, portanto abrir a porta do mesmo não foi tão difícil.

Haku e Tenten estavam tão distraídos que nem escutaram o barulho que foi feito para abrir a porta.

Neji que acompanhava os bombeiros junto do porteiro viu a cena da namorada sendo agarrada pelo recente rival e perdeu toda a pouca paciência que ainda lhe restara.

Pegou Haku pela camiseta e o jogou no chão com força, em seguida começou a socar o menino e só não pode continuar a descontar toda a raiva do menino, pois um bombeiro o parou enquanto outro ajudava Haku a se levantar.

-Neji... E-Eu... Não foi minha culpa! ... E-Ele me agarrou! – Tenten mal podia falar, as palavras não vinham a boca estava assustada com o que viu Neji fazer a Haku, nunca tinha visto o menino tão frio desse jeito, e se ele estivesse com raiva dela também? E se ele não acreditasse que não teve culpa de nada?... O que faria sem ele?

-Tudo bem Tenten, eu sei que você não fez nada, deu pra ver... E também eu confio em você... Vem cá! – Neji disse ajudando Tenten a sair do elevador e recebendo e retribuindo o abraço que a mesma lhe dera assim que pisou no chão do corredor.

Tenten afundou o rosto no peito de Neji e murmurou:

-Eu não acredito que ele fez isso... – Neji não sabia o que dizer para confortar a namorada, sabia que falar o que veio em sua cabeça não era o mais indicado, só magoaria ainda mais a menina, então a abraçou ainda mais forte e começou a fazer-lhe carinho na cabeça.

-Ele era meu melhor amigo... – Tenten tinha a voz chorosa, mas não chorava. No fim a única coisa que queria era sair dali e ir a um lugar sossegado acompanhada da melhor companhia, seu namorado, Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

-Iai? O que que aconteceu? – A voz de Ino perguntou pelo telefone.

Fazia um tempo considerável desde que Tenten começou a contar o ocorrido com Haku há uma semana.

Não pode contar-lhe antes, pois Ino fora viajar com os pais devido a um feriado no meio da semana.

-Então os bombeiros levaram o Haku pro hospital, energúmeno que por sinal se mudou do meu prédio tão rápido quanto apareceu aqui... Pois bem levaram ele pro hospital e eu passei o resto do dia passeando com Neji, depois ele me levou pra casa e nós tivemos que contar tudo que aconteceu pros meus pais... Foi isso! – Ino era a única que faltava saber da história do elevador, portando enquanto olhava a vista de sua janela Tenten informava a ultima pessoa obrigatória de sua lista de quem devia saber do ocorrido.

-Eu não acredito Tenten... Que história de filme garota! – Animada do outro lado da linha Ino dizia.

-Verdade né?... Mas Ino, acho que agente precisa falar de outra coisa... – Mesmo o ocorrido ter acontecido há uma semana Tenten ainda estava chateada com a perda definitiva de um amigo que antes era tão próximo como Haku.

Porem tinha outra amiga com quem se preocupar no momento.

-De que? – A loira perguntou curiosa?

-Sakura... Ela e Naruto passaram a semana toda preocupados.

-Com o que Tenten? – Agora quem estava preocupada era Ino.

-Adivinha!...

-Sasuke!? – Ino chutou o nome da paixão de Sakura e melhor amigo de Naruto.

-Exatamente!

-E o que ele fez agora?

-O problema é esse... Ele não fez nada... Parece que de uns tempos pra cá, o Sasuke só faz ignorar os dois.

-Aaahhhh, mas esse garoto só trás problemas! – Suspirando Ino disse. Não agüentava mais ver a amiga preocupada com ele.

As duas continuaram a discutir o problema até os pais de Ino a mandarem desligar o telefone.

* * *

Naruto e Sakura caminhavam em direção à academia de tai jutsu após as aulas.

Fazia duas semanas desde que Sasuke resolvera se afastar de Naruto e Sakura, por motivos desconhecidos pelos dois.

-Naruto... Você também notou? – Sakura perguntou olhando fixamente para a sua frente enquanto caminhava ao lado do amigo.

-Notei o que Sakura? – Olhara para a amiga com uma cara de um "que" de curiosidade piscando seus belos olhos azuis.

-Então você não notou bobão! ... Naruto olhe discretamente para trás, aquele não é o Kakashi nos seguindo lá atrás na outra calçada? – Apontava com a cabeça encurvada para o lado de Kakashi no outro lado da rua.

-O que? O Kakashi esta nos seguindo? – O garoto pareceu não capitar a apalavra "discretamente", pois procurava pelo professor mexendo a cabeça freneticamente.

-Eu disse DISCRETAMENTE! – Rangeu com os dentes ao dizer a jovem Haruno ao puxar o braço do amigo para lhe chamar a atenção.

-Agora olha DISCRETAMENTE pro outro lado da rua em cima do meu ombro esquerdo! – Olhava o amigo dizendo pelos olhos que dessa vez ele deveria ser discreto.

E assim ele fez, discretamente olhou e achou o professor os seguindo despreocupadamente no outro lado da rua, sem tirar os olhos de um livrinho que tinha em mãos.

-É, é ele sim Sakura! – Naruto disse voltando a olhar para frente.

-Ele ta vindo pelo mesmo caminho que agente desde a escola! Acho que é coincidência demais pra alguém que nunca sequer pegou esse caminho no mesmo horário que nós! – A menina disse.

-Também acho! ... Ei que ache de quando nós virarmos a próxima esquina agente esperar ele virar e um de nós fingir que esta amarrando o tennis, ai agente fingi que viu ele só nessa hora e pergunta pra onde ele vai!?

Sakura pareceu pensar por uns instantes até que se rendeu a curiosidade de saber se o professor estava ou não os seguindo, concordou com o plano de Naruto.

-Boa assim agente não precisa dizer que acha que ele ta seguindo agente! Finalmente pois a cabeça pra funcionar ein! – Ela disse fazendo cafuné no amigo.

Dito e feito os dois viraram a esquina e naruto fingiu amarrar o tennis, o professor depois de uns segundos virou a mesma esquina, e em menos tempo ainda já estavam os três andando juntos.

-Então professor, pra onde vai? – O loiro fora direto ao assunto, sem fazer rodeios.

"Na lata!" Sakura pensou olhando pasma para Naruto.

-Vou pra um lugar Naruto! – O professor respondeu sorrindo.

-Mas pra onde? – Naruto tinha agora uma cara emburrada pelo desapontamento da resposta, enquanto Sakura só olhava os dois conversarem igualmente curiosa.

-A um lugar aqui perto! – Kakashi disse.

-Que lugar?

Ficaram nesse jogo por um tempo, enquanto Sakura só esperava o momento do professor ceder.

-Você é bem curioso ein? – Ele disse sem deixar de sorrir, o que Naruto já não fazia há um tempo.

-Mas eu que... – Naruto continuava a andar e nem percebera que havia passado pela porta da academia, Sakura teve que lhe chamar a atenção enquanto ele e o professor estavam parados quase a entrar.

-Vamos Naruto! – A Haruno disse puxando o amigo pela manga do casaco que usava aberto.

Os dois entraram tão distraídos discutindo o destino do professor que nem perceberam que o mesmo também entrou na academia.

A dupla de curiosos se trocou e em pouco tempo estavam os dois no tatame esperando o sensei de tai jutsu que lhes pediu para esperá-lo já que tinha um recado a dar.

-Naruto, Sakura! – O sensei chamou – A partir de hoje não serei mais o seu sensei!

-O que? Mas por que sensei? – O aviso chateou Naruto que gostava tanto do sensei.

-Acalme-se Naruto, a partir da aula de hoje vocês vão ter um treino separado dos outros alunos com outro professor já conhecido por vocês!

"Já conhecido? Não me diga que ele é..." Sakura mal pode completar seus pensamentos e seu novo sensei apareceu se apresentando.

-Podem me chamar de Kakashi-sensei se quiserem! – Kakashi, o professor escolar dos dois disse ao aparecer no tatame usando um kimono.

- Queeeeeeeeeee???? – O novo sensei conseguiu com somente uma frase deixar Naruto extremamente surpreso.

-Bom, foi muito bom ter vocês como aprendizes, agora tenho que dar aula, com licença! – O ex-sensei disse saindo da parte do tatame usada por eles.

-Kakashi, pode explicar o que esta acontecendo? – Sakura perguntou tão surpresa quanto Naruto que fazia cara de bobo sem entender nada.

- Serei o novo sensei de vocês Sakura! Não tem o que explicar!

-Humf, você não tem cara de quem luta! – Com desprezo na voz e contestação Naruto disse cruzando os braços e poucos segundos antes de ser imobilizado no chão.

-Não deveria julgar as pessoas pela aparência, não te ensinaram isso? – Kakashi disse agora sentado em cima do aluno espantando a Naruto e Sakura.

-Mas por que você vai nos dar aula até de tai jutsu agora? – Agora quem falava era a garota.

-Por que sim Sakura, agora sem mais perguntas por que pelo que parece vocês tem que treinar muito! – O professor disse a fim de colocar fim ao papo e inicio ao treino.

-Você também vai dar aulas ao Sasuke? – Sakura perguntou esperando que a resposta fosse sim, desse jeito poderia falar novamente com o menino com a desculpa do treino.

O professor mudou o olhar que antes era animado mesmo que não parecesse para um com um pouco de pena sendo transmitida.

-Não! – Usou uma única palavra para acabar com a esperança da jovem Haruno.

"Não posso lhes contar sobre a Akatsuki... Itachi não deve ser mencionado, o que Sasuke esta fazendo é o certo!" Kakashi era de acordo com o plano de Tsunade de aproximar os dois a ele, e Sasuke ser afastado pelo menos enquanto Itachi estivesse em sua casa.

Porem mesmo sabendo do paradeiro do Uchiha mais velho não podia tentar nada, tinham que usá-lo como chave para descobrir o esconderijo da Akatsuki e não podiam correr o risco de Sasuke ser usado como escudo ou quem sabe mesmo como um mero aviso.

"Sasuke" o nome de imediato fez com que os dois alunos de Kakashi perdessem toda a alegria que tinham e desse lugar a tristeza de estarem perdendo um amigo por opção do próprio.

-Escutem... Vocês devem saber que Sasuke mudou os horários de seus treinos e de classe na escola! – O professor disse acabando ainda mais com os dois.

Sasuke Havia cortado todos os vínculos possíveis com os dois.

-Por quê? – Sakura perguntou chorosa e com água nos olhos, estava voltando a ser a chorona de antes.

Por sorte percebeu isso antes de realmente começar a chorar, Naruto, pois a mão em seu ombro e sorriu.

-Eu vou treinar até poder fazer o Sasuke pagar pelo que ta fazendo com agente, eu vou o fazer voltar ao que era antes Sakura, é uma promessa! – O menino disse agora sorrindo mais ainda.

Sentia-se na obrigação de animar Sakura, e de trazer o amigo de volta.

"Sasuke parece ser um tabu pros dois... Ainda bem que Naruto tem energia o suficiente para ele e para Sakura!" O loiro fez o professor pensar antes de começar o treino.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**crazy.girl:** "" "eskeci de te desejar um feliz aniversario no ultimo review k fiz a tua fic!" que fic que vc fez? O.o eu pedi? O.o ""

Agora eu entendiXDD e realmente faz sentido!!! XD

Garota você nãofaz ideia do quanto eu achei **idiota e ridiculo** tudo isso de temaxshika que escrevi XDD se fosse eu no lugar dela já tinha ido embora assim que visse ele vestido de "sir" XDDD depois só cascava o bico! xD

Hahahahhahahahahahahaha XD de certa que depois eu vo escrever do haku morrendo com bronquite no cú XD mas tadinho no original, no mangaanime, ele é um amor x3 mas viu ele se deu mal aqui na fic XD

**Mariah-chan17:** Valeu pelo super fofo xDD Pios é essas coisas só acontecem em fics pq os meninos da nossa idade não tem coragem de se declararem assim, mas fala tem uns que fazem até melhor né! x3 Fazer isso que eu escrvi até acho demais XDD

**Natii:** Não vo contar o que acontece com eles! te digo que eles ficam juntos, mas só no fim XD falta pouquinho le a fic, acho que o fim ta bem melhor que o começo viu!!! E brigada pelo elogio!!!! Eu AMEI!!!!

**.gissyt-chan.:**Não vou largar não! XD è que as vezes eu desanimo u.u

**uchiha.krsty: **Obrigado pela parte que me toca "... sua vaca ;" XDD tb te amo!!! bem fofissima, já te falei tudo pelo msn né XD duvido que você leia essa resposta da review, ou seja o capitulo, quando eu postar ele XDD espero pela resposta e comentario sobre o capitulo daqui a uma mês ou dois xDD e vc nem leu a outra fic viu! vc elu essa e a dih leu a otra mas nenhuma leu as duas u.u E bem quanto ao Itachi, fala sério eu amo ele , "Bjo na boca pra vc Itachi!" XD

**Lizinha-chan:** Curtiu então o shikaxtema do outro cap? XDD espero que o nejixTen tb tenha agradado!!!

**É isso então povo, muitos bajos na bunda!!!!**


	17. Um fim e um começo!

Povooo desculpa a demora mas estamos no fim de ano certo? Certooo, portanto eu estou lutabndo pra não ficar de finbal em quimica e fisica, ou seja estou sendo **OBRIGADA** pelos meus pais a ter aulas perticulares, ou seja eu estou sem tempo nenhum pra mexer na net durentae a semana, e bem eu sozinha perdi a vontade de mexer no pc com tanta frequencia, e meu pc no meio tempo tb quabrou, ou seja no fim fiquei esse tempo todo sem atualizar por motivos clichês mas existentes!

Queria pedir também pra vocês lerem a minha primeira songfic, com a música Fix you da banda maravilhosa Coldpaly! è só ir no meu perfil o nome da fic é Fix you (dãã). è bem legal viu!

**

* * *

Um fim e um começo!

* * *

**

E desde que os treinos particulares de Naruto e Sakura começaram o tempo passou trazendo consigo novos acontecimentos previstos, mas ainda assim surpreendentes.

Após mais um dia monótono Sasuke voltava á sua casa esperando encontrar o irmão sentado no sofá de casa mexendo no laptop de ponta, porem quando abriu a porta de casa não foi isso que viu.

Não podia acreditar no que via... E no que não via.

A casa estava vazia, os poucos móveis que enfeitavam o espaçoso apartamento já não estavam mais lá, e no lugar do belo sofá onde o irmão costumava ficar havia o corpo inconsciente de um homem loiro com vestimentas iguais ao do irmão.

Fechou a porta com força, checou o pulso do corpo, amarrou-lhe as pernas e pulsos de maneira que não pudesse se mexer e logo em seguida lhe jogou um balde de água fria acordando o homem a sua frente.

-Puta que o pariu caralho! – Foram as primeiras palavras que o corpo até então inconsciente disse.

-Quem é você? – Sasuke lhe perguntou.

-Itachi? – Com a visão um pouco turva devido ao olho inchado que tinha o rapaz loiro não conseguia enxergar bem, aos poucos a visão foi voltado ao normal...

-Não, não é Itachi né? Mas é bem parecido, deve ser o tal do irmão daquele filho da puta! – O homem sorriu – Vejo que me amarrou fedelho, pretende arrancar-me informações sobre teu irmão né?

-Onde ele está? – Pelo menos não precisaria dar explicações, Sasuke realmente só queria saber onde seu irmão estava.

-Não faço idéia!

O loiro amaldiçoava-se e amaldiçoava Itachi por estar em tamanha situação.

-Quem é você O que faz aqui? Por que está aqui? De onde conhece meu irmão? Eu quero saber tudo o que sabe sobre ele...

- Você é bem corajoso ein! Já vai me interrogando sem saber quem sou de uma maneira tão ameaçadora... O que te faz pensar que vou deixar tais informações vazarem? Acha que essas cordinhas vão me prender? – O homem sorria da inocência da criança a sua frente.

-Mas que seja, você odeio mesmo teu irmão ein? Vou te contar o que quer saber... Eu sou Deidara me encontro aqui por que eu vim acertar umas coisas mal resolvidas com Itachi, me descontrolei e começamos a brigar, como pode ver perdi dessa vez...

Dez minutos depois e tudo estava explicado, Deidara trabalhava com seu irmão o odiava, não sabia o que houve com os moveis e com toda certeza era o mais novo aliado de Sasuke contra Itachi.

* * *

E nesse mesmo dia Naruto chegava à casa de Hinata.

Antes de tocar a campainha, respirou fundo e lembrou-se do por que estar lá.

_**FLASH BACK ON**_

Naruto dessa estava parado frente a casa de Kakashi e fazia dez minutos que tocava a campainha freneticamente cheio de raiva.

E depois de dez minutos o professor atendeu a porta.

-Desculpa a demora é que você tocou no meio da minha leitura!

-SÓ POR QUE ESTAVA LENDO ME DEIXOU ESPERANDO POR DEZ MINUTOS? – O loiro esbravejava.

-Se preferir eu podia estar no meio do banho... Ou... Desmaiado? – A cara de pau que o professor tinha era incrível.

-Que seja, vamos começar logo com isso... – O garoto entrou na casa, sentou-se junta a mesa mais próxima e largou seu material sobre ela.

"Nem um pouco folgado" Kakashi fechou a porta e começou a dar as aulas particulares pré provas que prometera ao aluno.

O que ele não sabia era que teria que cancelá-las por motivos também ligados ao menino.

Então depois de alguns dias de aulas e com as provas próximas Kakashi as cancelou sem dizer o motivo, deixando o menino desamparado.

Por sorte dele Hinata ficou sabendo da situação do menino e ofereceu-se para ajudar.

_**FLASH BACK **__**OFF**_

E é por isso que agora ele estava à frente do portão dos Hyuugas.

Gora sim tocou a campainha e dessa vez em menos de um minuto um empregado atendeu a porta, ele o guiou pelo jardim até a porta da casa e lhe indicou a sala onde devia esperar enquanto avisava a Hinata que ele havia chego.

Mal pode sentar e Hinata apareceu.

"Tão diferente de Kakashi... Tão diferente" O menino pensou assim que a segui a sala de estudos.

E por dias Hinata sentava a frente de Naruto totalmente envergonhada e feliz, o olhava de esguelha discretamente sempre que podia, estava tão feliz por agora poder falar bem mais livremente com o menino, devido à aproximação que tiveram por causa das aulas, radiava felicidade de tal maneira que um dia antes da primeira prova resolvera se declarar.

* * *

E enquanto uma declaração de amor esperava Naruto, uma proposta perigosa esperava Sasuke.

O Uchiha saia do tatame onde havia acabo de treinar e seguia ao bebedouro quando fora abordado por um homem desconhecido.

-Você é Uchiha Sasuke? – O home perguntou-lhe.

-E quem quer saber? – Sem ao menos olhá-lo Sasuke falou.

-Kabuto

-Sim, sou eu Kabuto e o que você – Não pode terminar a frase, desmaiou antes.

O menino acordou em uma sala escura e desconhecida. Estava sentado em uma cadeira e a sua frente havia dois homens, Kabuto e um desconhecido.

-Então Sasuke... Fiquei sabendo que você quer ir atrás de seu irmão... Se quiser posso ajudá-lo... – O desconhecido falou.

Com a cabeça doendo e sem entender nada ele só pode responder uma coisa:

-Onde estou e quem é você? – Por que seu irmão só lhe trazia problemas?

* * *

Hinata abria e fechava a boca repetidamente em frustradas tentativas de realmente se declarar a Naruto.

"Mas e se ele não gostar de mim?... E se...E se ele rir de mim? Ai não eu prefiro não falar a isso, mas... Mas... O Naruto nunca faria uma coisas dessas..."

A menina estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu o menino a olhando.

-Hinata ta tudo bem?...Tem alguma coisa que você queira falar? – Naruto estava realmente confuso.

-Hã? Ta-ta-ta tudo bem sim! – Ela gaguejava rapidamente – Por que eu iria querer lhe falar algo? – Ela sorria forçadamente para disfarçar o vermelho do rosto a surpresa e a vergonha que tinha, abaixou os olhos os voltou a Naruto que ainda a olhava desconfiado e tomou coragem para falar.

-Bem, na verdade tem algo que eu quero muito lhe falar Naruto... – Respirou fundo para não gaguejar, tomou mais coragem ainda e continuou.

-É que... Eu queria lhe dizer que...que eu... – Mais uma vez respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, iria fazer como treinou frente ao espelho.

Ela abriu os olhos e sorria ternamente – Eu gosto de você Naruto! – Pronto fizera exatamente como queria, agora era só esperar pra ver qual seria a resposta.

Ele piscou e sorriu. – Ah Hinata pra que tanta vergonha pra falar isso? – E a mente da menina ainda estava fazia esperando a resposta.

-Eu também gosto muito de você! – Ele sorria e agora voltava a fazer os exercícios que ela mesma havia passado.

"Vo- Você gosta de mim!?" Hinata estava a mil seu coração acelerava cada vez mais até chegar ao limite, a felicidade preenchia o corpo da menina e um sorriso era estampado em seu rosto.

-Espero que possamos ser ótimos amigos assim pra sempre! –Fora o que Naruto lhe disse ainda olhando para os exercícios.

"Amigos?" Tristonha a menina pensava, o coração desacelerou o sorriso sumiu e a mente novamente ficou vazia.

"Amigos?... Ai por deus ele entendeu tudo errado, tive esse trabalho todo atoa..."

Ela continuou a fitar-lhe e novamente tomou coragem... Não iria nadar tanto para morrer na praia, resolvera esclarecer tudo.

-Não Naruto... – Ela dissera vagamente

-Hã? Não o que? Não querer ser minha amiga? – Ainda confuso e agora a olhando diretamente nos olhos, Naruto ainda achava que Hinata era uma menina esquisita.

-Não...

-Não? – Agora ele estava realmente surpreso.

-Não...E-Eu quero ma-mais que i-isso... – Dessa vez não conseguiu deter a gagueira, estava surpresa de ter conseguido realmente dizer-lhe isso, e tinha certeza de que se se olhasse veria seu rosto mais vermelho do que nunca.

-Mais?... Como assim Hinata? – Para Naruto a menina não estava falando nada além de besteiras... Como alguém pode ser mais que um amigo?

E o nervosismo tomava conta de Hinata, a menina estava a ponta de chorar.

-Eu quero dizer que eu gosto de você no sentindo... De... De eu... No sentindo de que lhe amo! – Ela não o olhava, não teve coragem o suficiente para dizer e o olhar ao mesmo tempo, olhava a mesa de cabeça baixa. E baixa também fora a sua voz ao dizer agora não podia conter mais as lágrimas de nervosismo que tinha, as soltou todas de uma vez sem emitir som algum enquanto apertava as mãos que estavam sobre as pernas.

Naruto parou para raciocinar um pouco, mal podia acreditar que a amiga acabara de se declarar, a se antes fosse Sakura, ele não pode evitar pensar, agora como poderia respondê-la? Pensou um pouco e o mais docemente que pode disse:

-Hinata... – Ela levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo o que acabou fazendo Naruto perceber que a menina chorava o chocando um pouco mais.

-Escuta Hinata... Eu... Não gosto de você dessa maneira, sinto muito! – Hinata começou a chorar novamente, com mais intensidade ainda desesperando Naruto.

-Ah Hinata pelo amor de deus não chora, se o Neji escuta eu to morto e eu gosto de você, como amiga mas eu gosto e muito viu! - Afobadamente Naruto tentava acalmá-la, porem isso era impossível já que Hinata não chorava por tristeza.

Ela deu um suspiro risonho entra as lagrimas e sorriu, levantou o olhar para Naruto o fazendo para sem entender nada novamente, uma hora a menina estava chorando e na outra esta rindo?

-A-acalme-se Naruto... Eu eu não estou Cho-chorando por vo-você não gostar de mim...Na verdade já esperava por isso...É que eu eu estava tão nervosa que co-comecei a chorar e depois...Chorei por alivio e felicidade...É tão bom finalmente ter-lhe dito isso, mesmo levando um fora... Obrigada Naruto... E obrigada por sorrir pra mim ao me responder, se você me olhasse com pena... Ai sim eu choraria mais ainda – E ela riu novamente.

Ainda não acreditava que tinha dito.

Ele sorriu de volta a ela e em pouco tempo os dois voltaram aos estudos.

"Então era por isso que ela ficava estranha perto de mim..."

E os olhos preocupados de Neji deixaram de espiar a prima e seu convidado, contentes.

"Não esperava que as coisas acabassem assim"

E então o menino voltou tranqüilo á seu quarto.

* * *

Sasuke tinha agora a visão boa novamente e sua cabeça já não doía como segundos atrás.

-Me chamo Orochimaru, tenho assuntos pendentes com seu irmão e adoraria ajudá-lo a se vingar... – Descobrira agora que o desconhecido ao lado do tal Kabuto era Orochimaru, de fato não fazia idéia do que acontecia.

-Como me conhece e o que meu irmão lhe fez? Não acha que vou aceitar ajuda de alguém completamente desconhecido, acha?... Ainda mais alguém que manda um capanga me apagar em publico. – Realmente ele não pretendia criar vinculo algum com Orochimaru, até escutar sua história e o que ele podia fazer por ele.

Algumas horas após ser capturado e Sasuke já tinha uma opinião completamente diferente de Orochimaru, fora obrigado a escutar tudo que aquele homem estranho e diferente dissera, mas quem disse que fora em vão? Sasuke fora liberto uma pessoa diferente.

Só tinha um problema agora, teria que se livrar de seu aliado Deidara.

E já sabia o que fazer.

* * *

Numa tarde chuvosa Deidara fazia explosivos no quarto alugado de um hotel barato, quando o celular começou a tocar, atendeu:

-Alô?

-Deidara? - Odiava quando não se identificavam antes de falar.

-Quem é?

-Uchiha Sasuke!

-Ah Sasuke, fala o que quer? – Era um alivio, temia ser a policia.

-Preciso falar com você, sobre Itachi... Eu tive um idéia, me fala onde você esta que eu vou até ai.

- Ta certo, vou te passar meu endereço por mensagem. – Sasuke mal podia acreditar que Deidara era tão ingênuo aponto de entregar o endereço a um desconhecido como ele.

"É assim que um ladrão é treinado hoje em dia?"

-Ta bom!

No mesmo instante uma mensagem fora recebida no celular de Sasuke.

-Recebeu? – Deidara perguntou ainda na linha.

-Recebi, daqui a pouco estou ai!

- Ta certo! – Deidara desligou o celular e no mesmo instante Sasuke ligou para Orochimaru.

-O endereço é esse, avise a policia especial.

-Tem certeza que não prefere matá-lo Sasuke? – Orochimaru ainda insistia no plano de matá-lo.

-Tenho!

O menino agora sabia de tudo sobre o irmão, Deidara e a Akatsuki.

* * *

Alguém batia na porta do quarto de hotel de Deidara.

-Ah Sasuke você Che...! – Ao abrir percebeu que quem batia não era Sasuke e sim a PPJ.

Em poucos minutos já estava algemado e sendo levado, junto a seus explosivos.

E ao longe vendo tudo estavam Sasuke Orochimaru e Kabuto.

-Ele vai fugir! – Orochimaru disse.

-Que fuja, ele já não é mais problema meu. – O menino virou de costas e pôs-se a andar, não se importava se fosse preso ou fugisse ou se até mesmo o matassem.

-Parece que daqui a pouco ele vai mudar de idéia quanto a matar alguém... – kabuto disse olhando para as costas de Sasuke ao longe.

-Ele ainda é uma criança que acha matar é feio Kabuto, mas quando isso mudar... Ai sim ele vai-me ser útil! Acho que Sasuke será um herdeiro perfeito.

* * *

-Carro explode em plena avenida matando 4 e ferindo 8. – A renomada ancaro do jornal de horário nobre dizia enquanto informava as noticias do dia.

E depois da abertura do jornal a primeira noticia era noticiada.

-Um carro explodiu no meio da maior avenida da cidade... – E ele continua a falar enquanto o responsável pela explosão assistia a tudo ansioso em um aeroporto.

-Próximo! - Berrou pela segunda vez a atendente do check-in.

Uma senhora o cutucou – Moço é sua vez. – Ela disse a pessoa finalmente se mexeu e foi em direção ao balcão de check-in.

-Documentos, por favor! – A jovem atendente pediu. – Certo senhor Raul, o seu acento é esse. – Ela disse enquanto mostrava-lhe na passagem o número do acento. – Da primeira classe. O horário de embarque é daqui a meia hora, espero que tenha um ótimo vôo.

Saiu de lá e foi fazer hora no free-shop onde após meia hora entrou no avião e sentou-se em seu luxuoso acento da primeira classe.

Um tempo depois o avião já estava cheio e todos os passageiros estavam presentes, logo o avião decolou.

Três minutos depois chamou uma aeromoça; e para atendê-lo veio uma simpática e bonita mulher, sorrindo ela perguntou.

-Pois senhor, o que gostaria? – "senhor? Ainda não sou tão velho para ser senhor!" Pensou.

-Deidara, pode me chamar de Deidara, e você seria? – Simpaticamente Deidara perguntou. Ser simpático era fora do comum para Deidara, mas tinha que admitir a aeromoça era realmente encantadora e como teria que ficar escondido por um tempo para ser esquecido, não viu por que não tentar arrumar uma vida nova.

-Andressa! – Um pouco vermelha ela respondeu, só vira agora como o homem com quem falava era bonito.

-Então Dessa, traga-me uma taça de champagne! – A aeromoça sorriu ao escutar o apelido e foi fazer o pedido.

-Então dessa o que a gracinha ali queria? – A colega de trabalho perguntou-lhe.

-Ai já não lhe disse que é feio falar das pessoas assim? – Ela corou – Ele pediu champagne e adivinhou meu apelido!

- Iiiiii já vi tudo né? Paixão a primeira vista... Mas me diz que você não se impressionou com o apelido... – A aeromoça já sabia a resposta.

- Ah Ellen ele adivinhou pow!

-Mas seu apelido é tão obvio quanto Carol ou Mari garota!

-É nada agora da licença que eu vou servi-lo! – Dessa passou pela amiga sorrindo e olhando para Deidara, sem ao menos desconfiar no que ele estava metido.

A primeira metade do vôo se passou inteira com troca de olhares de ambos o passageiro e a aeromoça. E na última vez que Deidara chamou a aeromoça conseguiu prende-la numa conversa de minutos... Até avisarem-na que ele estava em horário de trabalho.

Deidara havia achado uma nova segunda vida.

* * *

Eu quero reclamar que capitulo passado eu tive poucas reviews viu! nem gostei disso! (mesmo estando acostumada)

**REVIEWS:**

Vingador Uchiha: A desculpa a demora, pois vai ficar um pouco sem SasuSaku por um tempo, mas ainda vai ter coisa desses dois eu prometo XD

Lizinha-chan: Ah que bom que gostou do cap passado XD Tava meio insegura quanto a esse cap viu XD e desse gostou guria?

.gissyt-chan.: Aqui esta o novo cap XD espero que goste!

S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2: Hahahahahah brigada por achar a fic perfeita! que bom que você gosta viu, adoro pessoas que gostam do que eu faço XDD E logico que o Neji acreditou na tenten, caso contrario eu ia ter trabalho pra escrever mais esse "drama" da história! XD


	18. Uma decisão a tomar!

Gente eu sei que demorei de mais!! Pesso perdão por isso, mas procurem entender, eu fiquei de final, meu PC quebrou fiquei sem idéias, entrei de férias, tive preguiça, viajei e agora por último minha vovs foi internada!

Mas bom, pelo lado bom eu já sei o que fazer capitulo que vem, ou pelo menos o comecinho dele e talvez escreva hoje mesmo ou essa semana!! Yaaaayyyyyy

Provavelmente ninguém mais lê isso XD

Demorei de mais né...

Gente gente, sobre a Hinatinha, pelo amor de deus, não foi tão ruim assim o afro dela vai! Podia ser pior, bem pior...

Só eu que não tenho tanta dó dela?

Já reparam que os nomes dos capítulos são sempre uma coisa tosquinha? XDD

Hahahahahaah, eu não so boa nisso gente...x3

**

* * *

**

**Uma decisão a tomar!**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke se foi e com isso as férias de verão chegaram e se foram. A partir desse novo ano Naruto e Sakura passaram a ser treinados pela PPJ tendo como professor Kakashi, mesmo que ambos não soubessem da existência da agência.

Passaram a treinar além de lutas corpóreas, mas lutas armadas também. Kakashi a mando da organização que exigiu que os dois fossem treinados como verdadeiros integrantes da PPJ conseguiu ao longo do tempo enrolar os dois alunos e treiná-los em nível tão a cima do normal sem ambos perceberem; mesmo com as desconfianças de Sakura para com as desculpas que Kakashi dava quando era questionado de onde o professor conhecia tanto de lutas e armas.

Mas mais ou mais tarde o inevitável aconteceria, a Akatsuki se mexeria obrigando então a PPJ revelar tudo aos novos integrantes.

Era numa noite fresca de feriado quando a casa dos Sabuko fora invadida.

Homens vestidos de um sobre tudo preto com nuvens vermelhas entraram na casa atrás de Gaara.

A Akatsuki queria o primeiro Jinchuuriki.

Adentraram na casa adormecida discretamente sem que ninguém percebesse suas presenças.

Eram dois que foram pegos pela vigília dos espiões da PPJ.

Embora realmente fossem de uma habilidade astuta em raptar as pessoas necessárias sem fazer disso algo percebível, a PPJ que desde que Gaara se tornou um Jinchuuriki colocou agentes disfarçados de empregados na casa, agora nesse ano com a suspeita de a Akatsuki agir, aumentou a segurança do lugar.

Fora inevitável os tiros com silenciador, alguns gritos de dor, ordem e desespero em perder Gaara para a Akatsuki.

Feridos de ambos os lados acabaram acordando os moradores e visita da casa. Gaara seus irmãos e Ino acordaram sem entender o que acontecia.

Ino dormira sem querer no quarto de Gaara enquanto lia um livro e ele lia outro.

Depois de ambos acordarem, assustada Ino quase chorava. Ele por sua vez mandou a menina ficar quieta dentro do quarto enquanto ia ver o que acontecia, mesmo a contra gosto de ser deixada sozinha e de deixar o amigo sozinha acabou a concordar.

-Tome cuidado! – Agoniada a menina pediu enquanto Gaara abria a porta, ele virou-se pra ela e em um sorriso raro pequeno e sereno disse:

-Pode deixar! Não se preocupe! – E então abriu por completo a porta saindo do quarto.

Na mesma hora um dos membros da Akatsuki virou-se para ele.

O homem tirou outra arma alem da que segurava de baixo do sobre tudo, essa diferente com um dardo a ser disparado contra Gaara e não uma bala.

O menino que ao menos teve chance de tentar fugir fora acertado em cheio, segundos depois caiu desmaiado no chão.

Como nem tempo de fechar a porta tivera Ino acabou assistindo a queda do amigo, a menina descontrolada de medo gritou e começou a chorar enquanto o atirador pegava Gaara do chão.

-Vamos! – Ele berrou para o companheiro e os dois pouco tempo depois saíram da casa com Gaara em mãos.

**

* * *

**

Naquela mesma noite a casa fora invadida de agentes da PPJ. A família de Gaara era consolada junto a Ino por amigos.

Ino e Temari acabaram ligando para Shikamaru e Sakura. Naruto que estava junto a Sakura na hora da ligação acabou indo junto.

De um lado da sala Temari mais calma que Ino era consolada por Shikamaru, e na cozinha Ino chorava para Sakura e Naruto.

Em meio a soluços e goles d'água ela dizia:

-Sakura... Foi horrível... E eu falei... Falei pra tomar cuidado, e na mesma hora... Na mesma hora... – Chorava um pouco mais – Atiraram nele!...Ai Sakura!...Ele é meu melhor amigo!...Como um irmão!...Eu não sei o que vou fazer se algo acontecer a ele! Não sei!

Tentava ficar mais calma e a para de chorar o que aos poucos ia acontecendo.

Sakura não pôde evitar pensar que se fosse Naruto na situação de Gaara ela provavelmente estaria no mesmo estado que Ino ou pior. Entendia o porquê do estado da amiga.

Naruto e ela se entre olharam pensando a mesma coisa: Se fosse você eu estaria assim também.

E passaram o resto da noite e o dia seguinte inteiro juntos a menina.

Porem fora dois dias depois do acontecimento que tudo fora explicado a eles, somente aos dois.

A chamado de Kakashi se encontraram em um ponto qualquer da cidade e seguiram para um lugar não conhecido por nenhum do dois.

Entraram olhando tudo com curiosidade, o lugar, a decoração as pessoas, tudo.

Por fim entraram numa sala de porta grande.

-Bem vindos! – A diretora da escola disse.

Os dois ficaram a encarando sem entender nada. O que diabos a diretora fazia num lugar como aquele?

-Di-Diretora!? – Confusa Sakura perguntou exclamou ao mesmo tempo.

-Bom sabia que ficariam confusos mas não imaginava que ficariam com essa cara de tontos por tanto tempo... – Ela disse olhando de um para outro.

-O QUE VOCÊ FAZ QUI???? – Em suma a sua surpresa Naruto berrou exigindo saber.

-Olha os modos moleque! - Dava a volta em sua mesa e apoiou-se nessa quase que em pé com os pés cruzados.

-Bem imagino que queiram uma explicação! Pois bem pedi para Kakashi trazer-lhes hoje aqui por que acho que com o primeiro Jinchuuriki pego, Gaara vocês deviam saber de tudo... E partirem numa primeira missão se aceitarem-na.

Os dois nada disseram e ela então prosseguiu.

Pediu que ambos sentassem e Kakashi se retirou da sala.

Enquanto os dois sentavam-se ela apenas adiantou:

-Bom pesso que prestem atenção, por que o que vou revelar além de ser ultra-secreto envolve os dois, em especial você Naruto, Sabuko no Gaara e Uchiha Sasuke.

E foi em "Uchiha Sasuke" que ela conseguiu total atenção dos dois.

Começou então a explicar-lhes tudo, desde o nome da organização, ao disfarce da escola, dos professores, a importância de Naruto e Gaara, e o envolvimento da Akatsuki, o irmão de Sasuke e como o próprio Sasuke envolvia-se cada vez mais nisso.

-Mas afinal que diabos é isso que eles tanto querem roubar? – Naruto perguntou curiosíssimo.

-Isso não lhe diz respeito, é confidencial! – Naruto limitou-se a fazer um cara de emburrando e Tsunade voltou a falar.

- Recapitulando, PPJ significa Policia de Proteção aos Jinchuurikis; nós fazemos parte de uma organização ainda maior, mas no momento cuidamos somente desse caso. Jinchuurikis são pessoas que possuem impressões digitais usadas como parte de uma senha com ordem que a Akatsuki, uma organização de ladrões e assassinos profissionais, quer. Cada digital tem seu lugar exato para ser "depositada" que estão espalhados pelo país, uma digital se quer depositada no lugar errado e a ordem de Jinchuurikis e o local das senhas muda, formando-se então uma nova senha. Provavelmente depois de colher a digital a Akatsuki matará seu portador. Gaara e Naruto são dois deles; sendo Gaara o primeiro da ordem, e Naruto o último. Sasuke tem um irmão mais velho pertencente à Akatsuki, o mesmo que matou sua família, agora... Vem a parte que ainda não lhes contei.

Esperou um momento antes de continuar, os dois esperavam ansiosos para saberem que o que Sasuke tinha haver com tudo isso.

-Sasuke quando saiu da cidade juntou-se com um ex-Akatsuki: Orochimaru. Orochimaru deseja se vingar da organização inteira por terem expulsado-o e em especial de Itachi, por motivos pessoais. Acreditamos que ele tenha prometido ajudar Sasuke e matar o irmão e se vingar, porém em troca ele quer que Sasuke o ajude com sua doença.

-Que doença? – Pela primeira vez um dos dois falou algo.

- Uma doença pouco conhecida e incomum Sakura! Ele precisa que Sasuke além de doar-lhe sangue constantemente ajude na compra de drogas ilegais. Também pretende que Sasuke herde tudo ao morrer, acredita que Sasuke depois de sua morte continuara com seus planos. O que ele mais quer é tomar tudo da Akatsuki, e vai usar Sasuke para isso. O menino que deve estar cego de ódio e vingança pelo irmão, esta a par de tudo.

Continuaram escutando tudo que a mulher tinha a falar.

-Só te uma coisa que não entendi! – Sakura disse – O que eu tenho haver com tudo isso? – Perguntou.

-Bom a principio nada! – Tsunade respondeu. A menina então falou com o rosto que isso simplesmente não respondia sua pergunta.

-Mas como você tem um vinculo forte com Naruto e Sasuke, e também se relaciona com Gaara com freqüência achamos que ninguém melhor que você poderia ficar como agente em dupla com Naruto. Você já conhece os três bem, de certa forma tem uma ligação com eles, mostrou bom resultados em seus treinos, e é inteligente. Tem o que precisamos Sakura!

-Então se eu aceitasse fazer parte disso tudo ficaria como uma guarda costas constante do Naruto?

-Bom... Mais ou menos, você e Kakashi seriam a principal guarda de Naruto.

-Mas você não acha que eu sou muito nova pra isso? Digo se eu encontrasse um dos Akatsukis com certeza morreria na hora, eu acho que sou despreparada demais!

-Tem razão! Mas para isso se você aceitar juntar-se a PPJ recebera um treinamento mais puxado, e até chegar a hora de defender Naruto você já vai estar mais treinada, dependendo de você, capaz até de enfrentar um deles cara a cara.

Aceitou o que Tsunade lhe dissera e olhou para Naruto.

-Mas eu não quero que a Sakura me defenda hunf, sei fazer isso sozinho, e não vou deixá-la correr perigo!!! – Um tanto chateado Naruto disse levantando-se.

Tsunade girou os olhos, isso estava sendo mais difícil do que imaginava.

-Sente-se Naruto! Você também como Sakura vai treinar, não é como se ela fosse a única a cuidar de você, você mesmo fará isso. Ela será somente um reforço, afinal sozinha você não vai conseguir nada. Não podemos correr o risco de perdê-lo!

Suspirou cansada e perguntou.

-Como vai ser? Aceitam ou não? – Sabia que estava sendo impaciente, esse tipo de decisão não se faz assim sem pensar.

-Vou dar-lhes uns dias pra pensarem, mas daqui a dois dias eu vou precisar de uma resposta.

Mal terminou de falar e Naruto a respondeu animado:

-Eu topo! Me junto a vocês! – Ele disse agora de pé.

Sakura ainda sentada olhou para o amigo de baixo.

Já imagina que seria isso que ele diria.

Só restava decidir, participaria ou não da PPJ?

**

* * *

**

Do lado de fora da sala de Tsunade Kakashi e Baki aguardavam.

-Eu falhei! – Baki lamentava-se, era o responsável por Gaara mas não conseguiu protegê-lo. Não conseguiu ao menos criar vinculo algum com o garoto.

Kakashi olhou para o companheiro e suspirou, não queria ser insensível, mas não era hora de chorar pelo leite derramado.

-Vamos não fique assim... Você fez o que pôde, Gaara é um menino muito fechado seria muito complicado você conseguir sua confiança.

-Eu tinha uma missão a cumprir! Devia ter tido mais responsabilidade! Por minha causa o primeiro Jinchuuriki foi pego!

Kakashi suspirou novamente.

-Ora... Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo, se tem tanto remorso assim, faça algo! Traga a criança de volta!

Mas não era Baki o encarregado de trazer Gaara, e sim Kakashi e seu novo time.

* * *

-Eu vou pensar durante esse dois dias e no final deles terei uma resposta! – Sakura disse antes de sair da sala de sua diretora. 

Antes de Naruto sair seguindo a amiga Tsunade acertou-o.

-Naruto tempo esse tempo e pense você também! A Akatsuki não é brincadeira, vidas estão em jogo!

Ele sorriu e disse:

- Vou pensar, mas duvide que mude idéia!... Eu já me decidi! – Saiu então da sala confiante e sentindo-se num filme de James Bond.

* * *

O cap foi meio chatinho e curto, mas... Mas nada só isso gente...Te um espírito no meu quarto!!! Eu sei disso, eu seeiii!!!! 

Kisses on the butt!!

Beijos na bunda gente!!!!

* * *

**Reviews:**

Lizinha-chan: Que bom que gostou que bom!! Aaahh o Naruto não é tão mal né?? A hinata sofreu mas podia ser pior não acha?

Celle: Brigada brigada!!! XD Continuei, mas não foi logo, desculpa...

Heloa-chan8D: XDD brigada pelo elogio!!! Poxa achas o sasuke emo aqui? xDD já vi piores, mas entende o que vc quer dizer, prefere ele mais fofo né?? Bom só posso dizer que uma hora a fofura do sasuke vai voltar, mas não digo quando! ;)

NANDA: O brigada! Desculpa a demora mas vc deve ter lido os motivos né? XDD

.gissyt-chan.: XDDD deidara no fim até que se deu bem! Pego a aeromoça!! XDD Bom quanto a hinata...Ela não XDD

Gabi Uchiha: Aaaaahhhh que lindaaaaa jura que foi a que mais te interessou?Que felicidade a minha!! Bom desculpa a demora mas vc deve ter lido os motivos né? xD E bem...Vai ter SasuxSaku mas acho que infelizmente vai demorar um pouco...A fic ta indo pra reta final então tenho que centrar nas coisas mias sérias.


	19. És meu cúmplice!

Gente, eu sei eu sei eu demorei tipo... Mil anos pra postar de novo, mas sabe o que foi!? (claro que não XD) eu consegui passar pro terceiro ano sabe... Claro que foi pelo conselho em duas das três matérias em que fiquei de recuperação final, e esse ano eu decidi que não queria mais ficar de final, até por que a escola resolveu decidir o mesmo, já que tiraram a recu final, ou seja, se você não se recupera no bimestre você ta fudido XD E eu que quero ser uma boa menina, e me livrar logo dessa bosta de cidade chamada Santos, resolvi levar a escolita um pouco mais a sério...Sem tirar o fato de que agora sim, eu tenho uma vida social normal XD Não sou mais bicho de casa hahahaha(nada contra os bichos de casa...eu sei que é lgl ficar em casa), bom e tem também o fato de que o terceiro tem um toque a mais que o segundo e primeiro, que se chama: Muito mais trabalhos... Tirando tudo isso ainda tem o meu Frances... E a bosta do inglês que eu não agüento mais... E a fora de vontade que eu fiquei de escrever XDD

Bom, sinceramente, nem sei por que eu to dando satisfações... Talvez seja o peso na consciência XD...

Bom, leiam meus amores, até por que pra recompensar o atraso eu escrevi o meu maior cape ver... (detalhe que ele só deve ter umas quatro páginas a mais que os outros XD)

* * *

_**És Meu Cúmplice!**_

* * *

Era manha e fazia dois dias em que Tsunade havia dado à Sakura um ultimato.

A menina acordava, em sua cama, com raios de sol iluminando seu rosto.

"_Ah pra que despertador quando se tem o sol da manha?"_ Pensou amargamente...

Virou-se contra o sol e tentou voltar a dormir, mas acabou-se lembrando de que deveria, hoje, dar uma resposta a sua pseudo diretora, seu sono sumiu.

Levantou-se de supetão da cama e foi tomar um banho. Deixou à água no nível mais gelado o possível, arrependeu-se disso assim que as gotas geladas tocaram as varias partes do seu corpo, mas resolveu agüentar assim mesmo.

Saiu do banho e se vestiu, já havia tomado uma decisão, mas mesmo assim estava receosa.

Vestiu-se e tomou café. Pegou suas coisas da escola, e seguiu caminho para mesma.

"_Segunda-feira é dia de merda mesmo..."_

* * *

Passou o dia tentando não mudar de idéia.

Pediu a Naruto que não tocasse no assunto, olhou todos os funcionários diferente...

Ah eram todos agentes... Pensava enquanto suspirava cada vez que via um.

Em fim foi chamada no fim do dia, junto a Naruto, a sala da diretora.

Entrou na sala e viu Kakashi e Baki ao lado de Tsunade, que estava sentada em sua mesa.

Perguntou-se quem seria Baki, mas não deu muita bola.

Fechou a porta e logo a diretora perguntou-lhe:

-Qual é a sua decisão Sakura?

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, repensando novamente na sua decisão.

"_Seja o que deus quiser!"_

Abriu os olhos e encarou Tsunade decidida.

-Eu quero ser parte da PPJ! – A diretora sorriu satisfeita.

-Mas sob algumas condições! – O sorriso de Tsunade se desfez assim como o de Naruto ao lado de Sakura.

-E quais seriam essas condições!? – Tsunade perguntou.

-Eu exijo que Naruto e eu possamos procurar Sasuke com a ajuda dos equipamentos e agente da PPJ e que se caso o acharmos ele não sofra qualquer tipo de punição, quero o Sasuke com a ficha limpa! – Tsunade se surpreendeu com a petulância e coragem da menina de exigir tal coisa, mas não via por que não concordar...

-Certo, mais alguma coisa!? – A diretora perguntou.

-Sim, eu também quero que Naruto e eu depois de termos certeza que mais nada o ameaça tenhamos toda nossa relação com a PPJ apagada, não quero que ninguém saiba que um dia fomos agente...Acredito que isso seja um tanto quanto perigoso.

-Sakura... Do que você esta falando? Não é melhor continuarmos agentes? – Naruto perguntou confuso.

-Se continuarem agentes, podem ser recrutados para outras missões... Que, ao que parece, seria algo indesejada a Sakura. – Kakashi disse.

- Exatamente! – Sakura disse olhando para Kakashi e depois para Naruto. – Naruto... Eu já acho perigoso de mais nos envolvermos com o seu caso...Mas são você e Sasuke que estão no meio dessa confusão toda...Eu entendi, mas não vejo por que nós dois teríamos que nos envolver com outros casos sem ligação alguma conosco, isso tudo é muito perigoso...Nós podemos morrer...

-Bom, se são só essas suas exigências, eu posso cumpri-las... – Tsunade disse levantando e caminhando até os dois.

-Parabéns, vocês agora são oficialmente agentes da PPJ! – Ela disse cumprimentando cada um deles.

-Agora prestem muita atenção! – Tsunade disse voltando a seu lugar. – Provavelmente nem um de vocês dois sabe que o tutor legal de Naruto é um agente da PPJ. – Tsunade viu a expressão de Naruto e antes que o menino a interrompe-se com berros insuportáveis, ela se adiantou – Naruto CALADO! – Berrou, calando Naruto antes mesmo que falasse. – Por esse fato é que Iruka não será um problema para nós... Ele esta ciente da situação de vocês dois... Mas os seus pais não Sakura! Por tanto durante a missão Gaara, que durará somente alguns dias as escola vai promover um concurso entre os alunos, os dois vencedores vão ganhar uma viagem de duas semanas e aulas particulares para o atraso nas matérias... É claro que quem vai ganhar esse concurso vão ser vocês dois... Enquanto isso vocês partem para a missão, depois da missão nenhum de vocês será convocado para mais nada!

Novamente Naruto tentou interrompe-la, e novamente ela foi mais rápida.

-Como eu ia dizendo, vocês não serão mais convocados, mas ainda vão estar em treinamento, não terão mais só aulas físicas... Vão receber um treinamento de agentes comuns. Quando completarem dezoito anos a PPJ irá pagar-los um apartamento e bancar as despesas do apartamento até certo ponto. Assim que se desligarem da agencia todos seus benefícios serão cortados.

-E como a nossa vida pessoal fica? – Sakura perguntou.

-Vão poder viver normalmente, só terão menos tempo livre... A PPJ não ira se interferir na vida de vocês... Até por que os dois não tem idade o suficiente para serem agentes.– Tsunade respondeu.

-Então se eu quiser me mudar a agencia não vai me impedir!?

-Não... Mas nós vamos mandar um superior para onde você for, afinal seu treinamento não pode parar, e dependendo do lugar, se for uma cidade grande por exemplo, não será necessário, afinal a PPJ não tem base só aqui...Mas nós agradeceríamos se vocês vivessem na mesma cidade, e se dividissem um apartamento...

Sakura olhou para Naruto, e ele olhou-a de volta.

"_Sem problemas..."_

Corresponderam o pensamento com sorrisos.

-Dividir um apartamento não será problema... Nós já pensávamos em morar na mesma cidade mesmo né, Naruto!? – Sakura disse.

-Com certeza! – Ele respondeu.

-Bom com tudo explicado, eu dispenso todos! – Tsunade disse. O grupo retirou-se com exceção de Baki que fechou a porta assim que Kakashi saiu.

-Ei Kakashi, quem era aquele na sala? - Naruto perguntou.

-Era o Baki, ele era o encarregado pelo Gaara... – O professor respondeu.

-Ele levou a culpa pelo seqüestro do Gaara? – Naruto perguntou sem muito interesse.

-Não... Mas ele se culpa. – Kakashi respondeu com o mesmo desinteresse.

-Mas não tinha como ele evitar o ataque à casa do Gaara, ele não estava lá... – Sakura disse. – Só se ele morasse com eles... O que é impossível!

-Mas a missão dele não era somente garantir a segurança do Gaara... Ele tinha que pelo menos ter se aproximado dele... Assim como eu consegui me aproximar do Naruto! Isso também fazia parte da missão dele... – Kakashi respondeu Sakura.

-Mas até ai... O Gaara é um menino muito tímido e introvertido, o contrario do bobo alegre do Naruto, qualquer tonto se aproximaria fácil dele... – Ela disse sem se tocar que além de estar ofendendo Naruto, também ofendia Kakashi.

-Bobo Alegre!? – Naruto perguntou choroso.

-Isso mesmo! – Respondeu sem se importar com o amigo.

-Quer dizer que eu sou um idiota qualquer? – Kakashi perguntou afim de brincar com Sakura.

-Claro que não! Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer... – Ela disse tentando se explicar.

"_Se bem que às vezes..."_ Pensou.

* * *

-O que você quer Baki? – Tsunade perguntou.

-Queria pedir permissão para participar dessa missão! – Ele respondeu.

-Você esta fora da missão Baki, não conseguiu proteger o garoto antes, sequer se aproximar dele... - Ela disse o olhando severamente.

Ele sentiu o peso das palavras de Tsunade, mas mesmo assim não mudou de idéia.

-Eu quero me redimir de meu erro! – Ele disse recuperando a confiança de antes.

Ela fechou os olhos e pensou por uns instantes.

Os abriu novamente concedendo-lhe a permissão para a sua participação como agente auxiliar na missão Gaara.

* * *

Kakashi, Naruto e Sakura esperavam Baki numa sala qualquer da grande PPJ.

Esperavam há alguns minutos, e então Baki chegou.

-Certo crianças, vocês agora ficam em mãos do Baki! – Kakashi disse enquanto passava pelo mesmo e tinha uma mão em no ombro do agente. – Ele lhes dirá o que tem que saber! – Agora saia da sala fechando a porta.

-Certo, vou-lhes explicar tudo sobre o que vocês não sabem sobre a missão de Gaara. – Baki disse.

-Tipo o que!? Agente já não sabe tudo? – Naruto perguntou entediado.

-Bom agora vocês vão ficar sabendo, onde ele está, quando vamos buscá-lo, como e etc... – Baki respondeu um tanto irritado com o tédio de Naruto.

* * *

Hinata caminhava entre as pessoas de sua escola a procura de seus amigos, queria saber se era verdade o que falavam de Naruto.

"_Achei!"_ Correu até onde estavam Tenten e Neji estavam.

-Hinata! – Tenten disse quando viu a menina se aproximando.

-Oi... É verdade... O que estão falando do Naruto? – Perguntou logo de cara.

-Que ele ta com catapora!? – Tenten perguntou, Hinata assentiu com a cabeça. – É sim! – Tenten disse. – A Sakura ligo pra Ino avisando que ela e o Naruto tinham pegado, que droga né!? – Ela terminou.

-Eu-eu deveria visitá-los então né!? – Hinata perguntou timidamente.

-Não pode! – Neji disse.

-E por que não Neji!? – Tenten perguntou indignada, só faltava o namorado ter voltado com o ciúme doentio pela prima.

-Ela nunca teve catapora! – Ele respondeu calmo.

-Ah... Se esse é o caso, você não pode ir mesmo Hinata, só espera eles melhorarem... – Ela disse para a amiga.

Era claro pelo rosto de Hinata que ela não ficou nada satisfeita.

-Vocês ficaram sabendo do Gaara né!? – Tenten perguntou olhando pro nada pensativa.

-O que, houve com ele? – Hinata perguntou. A Mitsashi olhou para ela e deu-lhe a noticia.

-Ele foi seqüestrado... Foi na sexta, quando a Ino tava lá... Cara, ela e a Temari tão super tristes... Mas também né... – Era tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

-Meu Deus... Que horror... – O clima ruim já tinha contagiado todo o grupo.

Estavam fora há uns três dias, era a primeira missão de Naruto e Sakura.

A garota havia prometido a Ino que tudo ficaria bem com Gaara, lógico que não mencionou que ela seria uma das pessoas a assegurava que isso realmente aconteceria, mas ela tinha essa promessa como motivação, não deixaria nada acontecer com ele.

Haviam invadido o cativeiro de Gaara há alguns minutos, e agora discretamente caminhavam em direção a ele com a ajuda de aparelhos, escutas e etc...

Sakura podia ver a animação e determinação no rosto de Naruto, ele sentia feliz salvando alguém, ele sentia-se um herói.

-Naruto... – Sussurrou. Ele virou-se pra ela. – Toma cuidado! – Ainda num sussurro.

Ah como ela tinha medo de perdê-lo.

Ele sorriu e voltou a prestar atenção no caminho.

-Escuto passos, rápido, escondam-se! – Kakashi disse.

Os cinco agentes rapidamente esconderam-se.

O grupo de agentes estava divido em três, grupo Kakashi com o Naruto, Sakura e mais dois agentes, e claro Kakashi, o grupo Baki, com mais quatro agentes e Baki e um último grupo de cinco agentes.

Do lado de fora estavam mais três agentes dando informações e auxílios aos três grupos espalhados pelo cativeiro.

-Finalmente eu vou matar alguém! – Um homem com o uniforme da Akatsuki, de cabelo branco disse ao passar por eles.

Kakashi fez sinal para segui-lo e assim fez seu grupo.

O homem caminhou até uma sala de porta preta de madeira, não parecia bem conservado.

Na verdade o cativeiro inteiro era uma grande mansão abandonada, suja e velha.

Escutaram a voz daquele mesmo homem e bem fraca, a voz do próprio Gaara.

Pronto, sabiam a localização de Gaara e estavam bem ali.

-Achamos Gaara! – Kakashi disse ao comunicador em seu ouvido.

-Nós estamos perto do porão, acredito que o resto da Akatsuki presente aqui esteja lá. – Baki respondeu.

-Certo, eu vou entrar e pegar Gaara! Albert vocês estão por perto!? – Kakashi perguntou ao comandante do grupo de campo.

-Sim, pegue o garoto e vá para o telhado, vamos estar com o helicóptero bem em cima, Baki, Yasu façam o mesmo!

-Certo! – Responderam os três lideres dos três grupos dentro da casa.

Kakashi fez um sinal para seu grupo e arrombou a porta da sala onde Gaara estava.

Junto ao homem que o grupo viu passar estava mais um, os dois assim que perceberam tentaram sacar suas armas, mas foram detidos pela PPJ antes.

Os cinco agentes apontavam suas armas para os dois Akatsukis na sala, ao sinal de Kakashi Naruto e Sakura foram para perto de Gaara, que estranhou ver os dois amigos ali.

-Que fazem aqui? – Perguntou.

-Cara como você ta fraco! – Naruto disse.

-Viemos te salvar Gaara! Agora vê se agüenta mais um pouco, por que tem muita gente querendo te ver... – Sakura disse.

Derrepente um dos Akatsuki começa a atirar, e logo o outro também, um tiroteio começa em meio ao cativeiro.

Sakura e Naruto jogaram-se contra um balcão próximo a eles junto a Gaara.

Kakashi e os outros dois agentes trataram de se proteger em outro lugar.

-Naruto, Sakura, saiam daqui com o Gaara agora, e protejam-no! – Kakashi berrou – Eu dou cobertura pra vocês!

Os dois começaram a caminhas rumo a saída da sala, Kakashi dava cobertura aos dois, mas o mesmo home que haviam visto passar estava sedento para matar alguém, ainda mais agora que sua presa se mexia.

Escapou da cobertura de Kakashi e atirou na direção de Gaara, acertando-o, mas logo em seguida levou vários tiros nas costas, morreu na hora.

-Gaara! – Sakura berrou ao seu lado. – Segure-se em nós! Vamos Naruto! – Os dois saíram correndo o mais rápido o possível com Gaara se apoiando nos dois.

Kakashi e os outros dois agentes mataram o outro Akatsuki e estavam logo atrás dos três.

Encontram o segundo grupo de agentes, e por fim Baki, correram mais rápido pois escutavam os passos dos Akatsukis e seus inferiores.

Com pressa conseguiram subir no telhado, e pegar a escada dos três helicópteros que haviam os aguardando.

-Gaara! Agüenta firme! Eu prometi pra Ino que você ia ficar bem! – Sakura disse preocupada com o amigo que estava agora sentado a sua frente com dificulte em respirar.

-A Ino... Como ela ta!? E os meus irmãos? – Ele perguntou com dificuldade.

-Ela ta bem, ta morrendo de preocupação com você, na verdade todos estão... Ta todo mundo bem Gaara! – Sakura respondeu.

Ele sorriu e descansou a cabeça apoiando-a na parede atrás de si.

* * *

-A missão foi um sucesso! – Tsunade disse a Kakashi e Baki, os lideres da missão.

-Tsunade... Como vamos explicar a Gaara, a participação de Naruto e Sakura nessa missão?

"_Droga!"_ Havia deixado pra decidir isso depois e esqueceu-se completamente de achar uma solução, resolveu segui seu primeiro instinto.

-Fale que foi uma alucinação... Que eram apenas agente parecidos com os dois... Inventem qualquer coisa! - Ela disse. – Estão dispensados! – Os dois retiraram-se da sala.

* * *

-Sakura! – Ino berrou quando viu a amiga chegando à escola.

-Ino! – A amiga havia lhe alcançado.

-Sakura, já soube!? – Perguntou enquanto andavam.

-Do que?

-O Gaara... A polícia conseguiu achar-lo! – Ela disse extremamente feliz.

-Jura!? Meu Deus que bom! – Tinha que fingir surpresa. – Ele ficou no cativeiro esse tempo todo que Naruto e eu estávamos viajando né!?

-Foi sim... – Sakura olhou pra amiga.

-E você, como passou esses dias!? – Ela perguntou.

-Ah... Eu fiquei super preocupada né... – Ela sorriu – Mas agora ele ta bem!

-Você vai passar na casa dele então!?

-Não, não... Ele levou um tiro... Ta no hospital sob observação... No fim de tudo ele ainda tinha que ser baleado! – Usou um pouco sarcasmo.

-Ela ta estável então!? Ta tudo bem com ele? – Sakura perguntou fingindo novamente, sabia que Gaara estava bem.

-Ta tudo bem... Parece que semana que vem ele tem alta, ou até antes. – Ela sorria.

-Que bom então, eu vou contigo sim! Levo o Naruto também! – Sakura disse acenando para Ino, cada uma agora entrava em sua sala de aula.

* * *

Passou-se então algum tempo e a tão aguardada festa de formatura de Naruto e Cia acontecia.

As famílias e convidados estavam todos sentados em suas mesas, enquanto os formandos subiam ao palco um a um.

-Ahh lembra quando nós nos formamos? – Tenten perguntou nostálgica, enquanto via seus amigos serem chamados para receberem seus diplomas.

-Hum... – Neji respondeu enquanto assistia Hinata pegar o seu, num lindo vestido brilhante azul escuro.

-A Hinata ta tão bonita né!? – Ela perguntou admirada com a amiga.

Ele olhou para Tenten que ainda olhava para o palco, onde agora estava um menino, se aproximou e sussurrou.

-Você estava mais bonita. – Ela corou na hora.

* * *

Enquanto Tenten e Neji estavam na mesa de Hinata, Gaara estava na de Ino, e Temari na de Shikamaru e Naruto dividia uma mesa com Sakura.

-Ela ta muito bonita mesmo né!? – O namorado de Ino, Ren, tentava começar uma conversa com Gaara.

A verdade era que Gaara nunca lidou muito bem com os namorados de Ino. Tinha mais dificuldade de lidar com eles do que com qualquer pessoa.

-É verdade! – Layla, a namorada de Gaara, disse.

* * *

A cerimônia já havia acabado, estavam todos na festa, os pais já haviam ido embora, e seus filhos fingiam não beber.

-Iai Garra! A Layla ta bem bonita! – Ino disse enquanto ela e Gaara estavam sentados numa das poltronas da boate.

-Eu vou terminar com ela! – Ele respondeu um tanto seco antes de dar um gole em seu copo de vodka.

-O que? Por quê? Eu gosto tanto dela! – Estava tão surpresa quanto a própria Layla ficaria.

-Por que... Eu já não gosto mais dela. Meu amor acabou. – Respondeu enjoado com as próprias palavras.

-Bom... Se você diz... – Ela agora deu um gole na sua batida de morango.

-E o Ren e você? Como ficam agora que você também vai se mudar pra Suna? – Ele perguntou um pouco mais interessado.

-Bom... Nós achamos melhor terminar... Até por que ele vai ficar aqui... Na verdade essa é a nossa última noite como namorados. Amanha de manha seremos só amigos. – Ela disse um tanto tristonha.

- Não seria mais sensato você ficar com ele então? – Ela sorriu e concordou, saiu andando em busca do namorado.

-Aaaahhhhh finalmente essa tortura acabou! – Naruto berrava em outro canto da boate.

-Eu to doida pra me mudar daqui! – Sakura disse.

Estavam Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Tenten e Neji conversando.

-Vai ser tão legal! Todos nós em Suna, eu vou dividir o apartamento com o Naruto, vou fazer faculdade com a Hinata... Que bom que nós vamos manter contato! – Sakura disse contente.

-É verdade! Seria muito triste se o grupo se separasse... – Tenten comentou igualmente contente.

-Eu juro que até agora to pasmo com a Hinata fazendo medicina... – Naruto disse terminando a bebida em sua mão.

-É né, ela não tem cara de quem gosta de ver sangue... – Sakura disse.

- Mas eu vou cuidar das crianças... – Ela disse tímida.

-Isso sim tem a sua cara! – Tenten disse.

* * *

Dias depois dois recém formados no colegial, terminavam de arrumar o apartamento que seria agora suas nova casa.

A garota já estava jogada no novo sofá, e agora o garoto se jogava ao seu lado.

-Finalmente acabamos... – Ela disse.

-Só falta agora a festinha de inauguração. – Ele disse brincando.

Ela, que estava de lado para o garoto, virou-se bruscamente.

-Ta louco Naruto!? Depois agente tem que arrumar tudo de novo! – Disse alarmada.

Ele riu.

-Calma Sakura, eu só tava brincando! – Ele disse sorrindo. – Mas bem que uma festa seria bom... Faz tempo que eu não saio... – Ela já estava agora, novamente ao seu lado.

-Por que agente não da uma festa pra comemorar a casa nova da Ino... Ela é mó festeira mesmo! – Sakura disse com um sorriso de criança que apronta no rosto.

- É... Mas ela ta morando com a Tenten e a Hinata...

-Elas não vão se importar né!? – Ela disse.

-Acho que não! – Ele respondeu com o mesmo sorriso de Sakura.

* * *

Era o começo do segundo ano de Sakura e os outros na faculdade.

Os dois estavam cada vez mais perto de Sasuke, a Akatsuki já havia seqüestrado sete dos nove jynchuurikis, a PPJ estava em alerta e a segurança perto de Naruto e o outro jynchuuriki estava muito maior.

Em comemoração a passagem de semestre alguns amigos saíram pra beber numa boate.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sakura, Ino e Temari, foram pra melhor boate da cidade.

O grupo estava dividido e altamente alcoolizado, com exceção de Shikamaru e Gaara que apesar de ter bebido conseguiu manter-se somente alegre.

Enquanto Gaara, Ino e Sakura estavam espalhados pela boate, Shikamaru, Temari e Naruto estavam bebendo em um camarote.

Naruto bebeu a terceira dose de tequila numa velocidade espantosa, e logo depois chupou o limão que segurava.

-Acho melhor você parar por ai! – Shikamaru advertiu o amigo enquanto mantinha a namorada, que também estava bêbada, presa pela cintura por seus braços.

-Você fala como se eu estivesse bêbado... - Um tanto quanto cambaleante Naruto dizia, enroladamente, enquanto girava procurando sua amiga, Sakura, em meio à multidão da boate.

-Temari fica aqui sentada enquanto eu procuro a Sakura, Ino e Gaara! – O Nara disse soltando a namorada.

-Achei! – Naruto berrou pouco antes de sair andando em direção a Sakura que dançava com Ino e uns dois garotos desconhecidos, antes mesmo de Naruto chegar onde as duas amigas estavam o grupo se dividiu em dois casais que em meio a beijos iam caminhando até a parede mais próxima, junto de outros casais. Sem saber por que Naruto foi sentindo cada vez mais raiva enquanto caminhava, um pouco sem equilíbrio, até, principalmente, Sakura.

Mal chegou onde a menina estava a puxou, interrompendo o casal. O menino, que antes estava encostado na parede, não entendeu nada e nem teve tempo de entender, logo um punho o acertou no rosto com muita força.

Uma briga começou na boate, o menino com quem Ino ficava tentou impedir a briga mais foi acertado, estava com falta de equilíbrio, em pouco tempo Shikamaru e Gaara apareceram afastando Naruto de lá.

O excesso de álcool no corpo de quase todos do grupo, por um instante desapareceu, Sakura que não sabia o motivo de Naruto começar a socar seu ficante, ficou desesperada, assistia tudo junto a Ino e Temari, enquanto Shikamaru e Gaara seguravam Naruto e o outro menino. A segurança chegou, expulsando o grupo todo da boate.

Naruto, que acabou levando uns socos, ficou emburrado sem responder uma palavra às perguntas insistentes de Sakura.

Shikamaru era quem tinha levado todos à boate, portanto era dele o carro no qual todos estavam horas antes, sendo o único sóbrio seria ele também quem deixaria cada um em seu destino.

O silêncio prevaleceu no carro do Nara, por alguns instantes; Sakura, Ino e Gaara em pouco tempo começaram a conversar, o menino que não tem o costume de falar muito, quando fica alegre do jeito que estava, começava a falar... Naruto ainda estava emburrado, e Temari dormia no banco da frente.

Em meia hora Shikamaru conseguiu deixar os amigos em suas casas.

Só faltava agora Temari, a sorte era que ela havia se mudado dois meses atrás para o seu apartamento.

* * *

Naruto e Sakura ainda não havia trocado uma palavra, estavam no elevador e ele finalmente parou no décimo terceiro andar. Os dois silenciosamente e ao mesmo tempo passaram pela porta do mesmo. O menino pegou a chave do apartamento que dividia com a amiga e o abriu.

Foi direto para o seu quarto, fechou a porta e sentou-se no fim de sua cama, logo depois se deitou e esticou os braços relaxando; ela enquanto isso fechava a porta e a trancava, pendurou a chave no chaveiro pregado na parede e foi até a cozinha.

Lá pegou do freezer cubos de gelo e enrolou num pano de prato qualquer, passou pelo banheiro visitas e pegou alguns remédios; bateu três vezes de leve na porta do quarto de Naruto e logo escutou a permissão para entrar.

Viu o menino deitado de braços esticados e pernas pra fora da cama e caminhou até ele, ele sentou-se novamente e ela ajoelhou-se a sua frente.

Colocou os remédios no chão, e pressionou o pano com cubos de gelo em uma das bochechas do amigo.

-Será que agora você pode me dizer o que houve? – Ela perguntou com a voz baixa e preocupada.

Tirou os olhos do machucado de Naruto e olhou para os seus olhos.

-Senti ciúmes eu acho... – Não era uma resposta típica dele, normalmente viria somente uma reclamação. Sua voz também estava muito calma e indiferente.

Ela sabia o que aconteceu agora.

Sorriu delicadamente e disse:

- Você se lembra de quando você costumava encrencar com todos os namorados que eu arranjava? Com todos os ficantes?

Ele a olhou, e ela continuou a falar.

-Foi logo depois que o Sasuke sumiu, e nós entramos pra PPJ, toda vez que eu me interessava por alguém ou alguém por mim... Você implicava com a pessoa, até eventualmente um de nós desistirmos... Por causa disso eu nunca tive um relacionamento muito duradouro, e nem você, já que suas namoradas eventualmente ficavam com ciúmes de mim... Meus namorados sempre pediam pra eu escolher entre você e eles... E você sabia que eu sempre vou te escolher... As suas namoradas faziam o mesmo, e você sempre me escolhia como eu sei que você sempre fará.

Ela trocou o pano de bochecha.

-Você dizia que eu só podia ficar com duas pessoas, ou você ou o Sasuke... Então quando chegou o aniversário da partida do Sasuke, nós ficamos tão tristes que acabamos bebendo um pouco, e por tamanha tristeza e falta que sentíamos dele... Tentamos suprir a falta dele um com o outro, no dia seguinte eu me lembro que quando acordei não me espantei logo de cara, afinal não era a primeira vez que eu acordava na mesma cama que você, depois de alguns segundos eu percebi que era a primeira vez que acordava ao seu lado, depois de transarmos – Ela colocou o pano no chão, deixando os cubos de gelo a mostra, levantou-se e pegou no criado-mudo de Naruto uma garrafa de água que ele havia largado ali; deu a ele a garrafa e um remédio para dor e continuou a falar.

-Eu me assustei tanto que acabei caindo da cama, te acordei num desespero que logo te contaminou você e nós então chegamos à conclusão de aquilo seria só um grande erro. O tempo foi passando e você começou a ficar mais tolerante com os meus namorados, logo meus relacionamentos e os seus começaram a durar mais, mas mesmo assim... Nunca duraram o suficiente.

Ela encostou as mãos no joelho dele e agachou-se, ele já não estava mais emburrando e escutava cada palavra da amiga, olhavam-se com olhos nos olhos intensamente.

-Naruto, tudo o que você tem feito, é tentar me proteger... Pra você, eu sou mais que uma irmã e menos que uma amante não é?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e ela ajoelhou-se novamente.

-Você sabe que pra mim o Sasuke vai sempre vir em primeiro... Mas se eu não puder ficar com ele, eu quero que saiba que eu só fico com você... Por que só você sabe exatamente como eu me sinto, e como eu vou estar me sentindo se o Sasuke nunca puder ser meu. Pra mim você também é mais que um irmão... E menos que um amante...

Ele encostou ambas as mãos no rosto da garota.

-Eu só divido você com o Sasuke. – Essa era uma das poucas horas em que Naruto parecia ser uma pessoa diferente do seu normal.

Sakura apoiou-se nos joelhos dele e colocou um dos seus joelhos na ponta da cama, ele a puxou num abraço e enquanto se beijavam Sakura deitava em cima de Naruto.

Numa troca de posições e beijos, trocaram sussurros.

-Você é meu cúmplice – Ela disse.

Ele sorriu e deu uma leve risada.

-Eu sei! – Disse.

E pela segunda vez os dois supriam a falta de Sasuke com o corpo do outro.

* * *

Era de manha, Sakura e Naruto acordavam, estava ambos nus na cama do garoto e o sol quente invadia-lhes a cara.

Ele a envolvia num abraço, e agora conversavam.

-Naruto... Você nunca achou estranha essa relação que temos com o Sasuke? – Ela perguntou.

-Não... Por quê? – Passava a mão sobre os cabelos dela.

-É que... Nós somos tão apegados a ele... Normalmente as pessoas esqueceriam... Deixariam para trás... Mas agente... Nós somos... – Não sabia terminar a frase.

-Fieis! – Sincronizaram os olhares um no outro. – Nós somos fieis Sakura, não abandonamos um amigo só por que ele escolheu se perder sem olhar pra trás... Escreve o que eu te digo, eu ainda vou salva-lo! Ai nós poderemos viver em paz...

Ela sorriu, de vez em quando precisava que Naruto a lembrasse do por que não esquecia Sasuke.

-Eu estou confiando em você! – Disse enterrando seu rosto no peito de Naruto.

* * *

Bom gente, foi isso, não quero saber de reclamações sobre a parte em que a PPJ (hahaha ainda rio com esse nome) foi salvar o Gaara, por que nem eu estou satisfeita com ela, mas... Eu ia demorar mais ainda pra postar se ficasse caprichando. Nem sobre outra parte qualquer... u.u Eu sei que eu narro essa droga que nem criança conta estória XD mas deixa quieto...

Eu ainda tenho que escrever a outra fic, estudar pro provões... e etc...

Muitos beijos na bunda!!

_**;**_

**Reviews: **

Heloa-chan8D:Assim tipo, você disse, não demora muito pra postar o proximo...eu eu só demorei mil anos XDD hahahahaha Mas então o último cap fui curto, ams esse de agora ta super longo...Compensa né? Sim sim o Sasuke volta, ams acho que só no cap que vem ou no rpoximo do proximo XD

Lizinha-chan:Relaxe Sasuke, em fic de menina algum, se fode no fim né? XDDDD hahahahahhahaha na minha ele não vai..só vai perde os olhos, uma perna três dedos da mão direita... Hahahhaaha mas o fora da hinata podia ter sido mil vezes pior! XD

**P.S.: Sim eu ainda tenho a cara de pau de pedir reviews!!**


End file.
